El Origen de los Guardianes: Elementos
by Shayera Frost Hamato
Summary: "Esta no es mi guerra, esta no es mi lucha, esto es algo más y esta... esta no es mi vida." -Natalia Element
1. Prologo

_**Hola, mi nombre es Shayera pero díganme Shay. Quisiera que ustedes leyeran esto geniales lectores y recibiré cualquier critica para mejorarlo. Ahora... ¡Empecemos!:**_

* * *

_Prologo:_

**_Existo desde hace mucho tiempo..._**

_Una chica salía del agua cristalina, haciendo que el viento soplara demasiado fuerte, levantando la tierra y algunas rocas; y cerca de ahí, había una familia alrededor de una fogata, sorprendiéndolos, el fuego empezó a moverse bruscamente, el agua levemente. La chica salió del agua y como si el viento fuera quien lo hizo, la dejó delicadamente en la tierra. _

_La chica abrió lentamente los ojos, empezando a levantarse pero al hacerlo casi se cae por un movimiento torpe pero antes de hacerlo una raíz de árbol la sujeto antes de que pudiera caerse, la chica se asustó y se alejó de la planta cayendo en trasero por el susto._

**_¿Que quien soy?..._**

_La chica se arrastro hacia el agua y se vio completamente sorprendida con los ojos abiertos como platos. Vio que su cabello era largo hasta casi llegar a la cintura y de un color chocolate, sus ojos de color verde jade completamente hermosos, su piel era casi pálida. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la tierra y se miró fijamente lo que traía puesto. Era un vestido color café, con una pequeña chaqueta sin mangas. Estaba casi lleno de tierra y andaba descalza. La chica miro hacia arriba y miro la hermosa Luna resplandecer._

**_Una simple chica que quiere saber de su pasado..._**

_La chica no pudo evitar sonreír al verla y caminó torpemente hacia el bosque, su pie se pegó con algo haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. La castaña miró lo que pudo provocar su caída y sus ojos se abrieron levemente por la sorpresa. Ahí, cerca de su pie, había una espada. La chica se levantó y se acercó a la espada, lo tomo y lo admiro como si fuera una hermosa gema, después la movió con mucha agilidad como si supiera usarla, ella no pudo evitar reír ante los movimientos que hacía: suaves y elegantes. _

_La chica golpeó la espada en una roca, cuando hizo contacto con esta, se encendió y explotó, ocasionando que la chica se asustara, pero, al ver las llamas, sintió fascinación por ellas. Sin darse cuenta que había llamado la atención de las personas. La chica se acercó a las llamas y las toco por inercia pero no sintió dolor, ella sintió como si fuera agua, que no te lastima. Rió mucho y oyó unos pasos acercándose, la chica se puso en posición de ataque y noto que eran las personas. Ella se puso nerviosa._

_-¡Lo siento mucho! ¡No era mi intención hacer eso!- dijo la castaña_

_-¡Rápido! ¡Vayan por agua al lago!- dijo un hombre a los demás_

_Las personas recogieron antes unas cubetas de madera para llenarlas de agua y apagar el fuego que "había" provocado la chica._

_-¡Yo de verdad lo siento! ¡Déjenme ayuda…!- la frase de la chica quedo en el olvido ya que una de las personas con cubeta había pasada enfrente de ella atravesándola_

_La chica se asustó tanto que salió corriendo de ahí con la espada. Corrió y corrió y no se dio cuenta de que lo hacía a una velocidad extrema. Hasta estar lejos de ese lugar se sentó cerca de un árbol y se acostó mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes como el jade. Acostada, vio la luna y se preguntó quién era o que era_

**_Mi nombre ahora es Natalia Element…_**

_La chica se paró y se limpió las lágrimas y empezó a caminar tranquilamente._

**_¿Qué cómo lo sé? Porque la Luna me lo dijo…_**

**_Pero una parte de mí me decía que esto apenas comenzaba..._**

_El Origen de los Guardianes :_

_Elementos_


	2. Hoy nacerá un nuevo guardián

**_Hola! Aqui les traigo el segundo capitulo, ¡Plisssssssss! Déjenme reviews! Me estoy poniendo muy devastada (dijo escondida en un rincón)_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 1: Hoy nacerá un nuevo guardián_**

**_300 años después:_**

**_Polo Norte:_**

Un hombre grande caminaba tranquilamente por la oficina en la que estaba. El hombre usaba ropa casi roja, tenía una barba blanca. Así es, era nada más ni nada menos que North, el Guardián del Asombro; North caminó hacia el hielo que estaba formando y empezó a construirlo con una cierra eléctrica y algunos equipos, formo con el hielo una mariposa. North sopló la mariposa quitándole un poco de el hielo que tenía, y la mariposa empezó a volar, el hombre rió por el trabajo. Pero toda esa alegría terminó cuando uno de los yetis entró y destruyó la mariposa. El yeti se puso las manos a la boca y North solo lo miro completamente molesto.

-¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que primero se toca antes de entrar?!- dijo North molesto.

El yeti empezó a hablar algo con su idioma que sólo el guardián pudo entender. Su cara cambio de una molesta a una sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Qué? ¿El globo? ¿Ya revisaste si era alguna falla?- pregunto mientras salía de la oficina rogando que Pitch, el hombre del saco, no volviera por lo que había pasado hace unos 9 meses.

El hombre llego hacia la sala donde estaba el globo terráqueo, y vio que todas las luces y el globo, en que se mostraban las luces de los niños, llenaban de humo negro. Después, se empezaron a escuchar risas femeninas cerca del globo. El hombre se puso serio y se acercó al panel y encendió la aurora boreal que avisaba a los demás Guardianes que había una emergencia.

* * *

**_(En otro lugar) El Palacio de los Dientes:_**

Tooth iba y venía de un lugar a otro viendo los dientes que traían sus pequeñas hadas, claramente, la guardiana estaba fascinada por todos los dientes blancos y bellos como perlas estaban frente a sus ojos.

-¿Ya viste? ¡Es su primer diente!- dijo feliz Tooth a una de sus haditas.

La mujer colibrí detuvo su vuelo al oír un chillido de una de sus haditas, la guardiana vio hacia el cielo y pudo ver la aurora boreal. Y rápida como un rayo empezó a volar hacia el Polo Norte con compañía de sus pequeñas hadas.

* * *

**_ La Madriguera:_**

El Conejo de Pascua pintaba algunos de los huevos tranquilamente hasta que vio el cielo y pudo ver la aurora boreal. Bunny frunció el ceño y dejo su tarea. Se paró de la roca donde estaba sentado hace unos segundos, suspiró, y creo un agujero de conejo que lo llevaría al Polo Norte.

* * *

**_En algún lugar de Japón:_**

Sandman estaba en el techo de una casa, mientras hacía hermosos sueños para los niños. El guardián sonrió por su trabajo. Pudo ver la aurora y formo una avioneta, y empezó a volar con dirección al Polo Norte.

* * *

**_Burgess:_**

Jack estaba tranquilamente volando por los cielos de Burgess, él había terminado de jugar con Jamie y sus amigos hace unas horas para después estar con el niño un rato y para luego descansar. Él guardián más joven miro distraído porque la noche se aproximaba. Él sonrió por inercia pero una parte de él creía que había sonreído por pensar en sus amigos Guardianes: en North, en Sandy, en Bunny, y en Tooth. No sabía porque pero se sonrojo levemente al recordar a su amiga guardiana. Tooth era una buena amiga para él, ¡solo una amiga! Y su amistad era muy importante para él al igual que la de los demás. Ella lo ayuda en cualquier duda que tenga, una buena amiga en realidad.

Jack miro al cielo y vio la aurora boreal y empezó a volar hacia el Polo Norte esperando que no fuera algo sobre Pitch

Pero una parte de el le decía que iba a ver a alguien pero no sabia quien.

_¿O si?_

* * *

**_Polo Norte:_**

Todos los guardianes estaban ahí presentes en el Polo Norte, solo faltaba el Guardián de la Diversión. Jack llego pocos segundos después y fue a hacia Tooth, pero Baby-Tooth lo vio primero y se le acerco dándole abracitos y chillidos de felicidad.

-Hola, ¿me extrañaste?- pregunto viendo a Baby-Tooth

La pequeña hada chillo una vez más.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jack viendo a Tooth

-No lo sé, pero espero que no sea nada acerca de Pitch- dijo Tooth

Jack asintió estando de acuerdo con ella. En ese preciso instante llegó North mirando a cada uno de los guardianes.

-¿Qué ha pasado, compañero?- preguntó Bunny

-Sinceramente, no lose. Pero sé que se trata de Pitch, que alguien intentara liberarlo. Lo siento en mi estómago- dijo North finalizando mientras se tocaba con las dos manos el estómago. Bunny rodó los ojos.

Jack, Tooth y Sandy no pudieron evitar reír ante eso (aunque a Sandy no le saliera ningún sonido de la boca).

En ese preciso instante se oyó una risa malévola pero era femenina. Vieron que las risas hacían que unas sombras cubrieran el globo, las sombras rieron mostrando niños llorando; en el globo se mostró dejando ver a una chica. Tenía el cabello negro oscuro, de ojos grises, de piel casi grisácea, vestida con un short color negro y una camisa negra con una chaqueta sin mangas. Usaba unas botas, traía guantes en sus manos y en su espalda había un arco. La chica sonreía.

-Hola, guardianes- dijo la joven

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Bunny en posición de batalla.

-Yo, mis amigos, soy Jeannette Shadow pero díganme Jean- dijo la recién llegada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Tooth

-Fácil. Cumplo con las órdenes de mi maestro- dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Pitch?- pregunto North.

-Así es, y pienso seguir cada uno de sus pasos. Aunque haya fallado, yo lo haré con el propósito de destruirlos y vengarme junto a él- dijo

-Pues te detendremos- dijo Jack

-Eso ya lo veremos- dijo antes de desaparecer

De pronto, Sandy miro a la Luna eh hizo imágenes de la Luna y una flecha, la luz de la Luna empezó a iluminar hacia donde estaba la gran "G" que solo significa una cosa. Y como nadie peleaba todos miraron atentamente.

-Al parecer, El Hombre en la Luna cree que necesitamos ayuda- dijo Tooth.

Sandy hizo aparecer un signo de interrogación.

-¿Quién crees que sea?- preguntó Jack.

-Que no sea la marmota, la marmota no…- repetía Bunny con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos

La luz de la luna hizo que saliera una hermosa gema, de ahí salió una imagen de una chica de cabello liso con un color café y con un mechón blanco, vestida una camisa corta holgada que le llegaba al vientre de color blanco con dibujos de copos de nieve, pantalones vaqueros un poco rotos casi muy holgados, sin zapatos. Tenía en la cintura una espada probablemente afilada, tenía el cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-¿Natalia Element?- preguntó North sorprendido.

_-¡Talia!- _dijo feliz Jack.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Tooth pero por dentro sintió que estaba celosa.

-¿A ella? Talia y yo un día nos conocimos y ambos en un ¡click! Nos volvimos amigos. Nos llevamos bien, en pocas palabras, ambos somos mejores amigos- dijo mirando la imagen de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír.

North meditó lo que dijo Jack y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Ya que dices que Natalia y tú se llevan muy bien, tú iras por ella- dijo North lanzándole dos globos de nieve.

Jack agarro los globos y miro desconcertado a North.

-Lamento decirte esto, North. Pero ella no vendrá si se trata de los guardianes y menos si se trata del Hombre en la Luna- dijo Jack mirando a la luna.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Bunny desconcertado

Jack miro hacia abajo y suspiro.

-Es… complicado. Ella, al igual que yo, nunca supo quién era. Y algo me dice que se pondrá igual que yo cuando lo sepa- dijo Jack poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Todos miraron a Jack completamente tristes.

-Pero hare lo que pueda- dijo.

-¿Seguro? Si quieres, que Bunny vaya contigo- dijo Norte

-¿Con Canguro? No gracias, él no podría con Talia- dijo Jack con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Cómo que no podre con una simple chica que sólo controla los elementos? Y soy un conejo- dijo molesto Bunny

-Claroooo….- dijo riendo mientras pensaba en qué lugar podría estar la chica

-"_¡Eso es!"- _pensó.

Jack agitó el globo y susurro:

-Burgess- dijo para luego lanzarla y se formó el portal hacia su destino. Jack cruzo el portal y se encontró con la ciudad de Burgess. No pudo evitar sonreír.

-Talia, haya voy…- dijo para luego tomar vuelo

* * *

**_Yo misma se que en la gema no sale el color, solo que me desespera un poco que piense de que color va a ser a la ropa. Entonces se me ocurrio ponerlo así. Bueno, los veo en siguiente capi._**

**_Atte: Shay_**


	3. ¿Guardiana? ¡Estás loco!

**_Quiero agradecer a _**_Harmony-Frost-30589__** por su review. Me ha dado al menos esperanza para continuar esta historia. Pero déjenme responderle a su pregunta:**_

_Harmony-Frost-30589:_ **_Si vi la de "Hotel Transilvania". Solo que lo de click, yo me estaba refiriendo es que cuando Jack y Talia se conocieron, ambos en un click se volvieron amigos. _**

**_Nota: ¡Ah! Por cierto, más o menos esto es OC pero tendrán que adivinar de quien eso_**

**_¡Espero sus reviews! Empecemos con el segundo capítulo:_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 2: ¿Guardiana? ¡Estás loco!_**

**_ Mientras tanto en Burgess (ya de día):_**

Unas pequeñas risas infantiles se oyeron cerca del parque de Burgess, ahí, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Jamie Bennett y sus amigos jugando con pistolas de agua. El invierno había terminado y, para los niños, llego muy rápido el verano. Jamie iba a chorrear de agua a Cupcake hasta que noto que en una banca cerca de ahí, se encontraba un niño de como de su edad, de cabellos color negro, ojos cafés, usaba una camisa roja, pantalones azules, y uno simples tenis. El niño se veía completamente triste y estaba con la mirada perdida.

-Oigan, chicos, ¿Quién es el?- pregunto Jamie a sus amigos

Los niños pararon y vieron donde se dirigía Jamie

-¡Oh!, él es Thomas Jones. Él y su familia se mudaron cerca de mi casa- respondió Cupcake

-¿Deberíamos conocerlo?- pregunto Jamie

-Creo que sí, él es muy solitario- dijo Caleb

Jamie y los demás niños se acercaron a "Thomas". Cuando estuvieron frente al chico; el niño vio a los demás y dijo con voz temblorosa

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo

-Hola, mi nombre es Jamie- dijo sonriente Jamie

-Yo soy Thomas, pero díganme Tommy- dijo Tommy

-Oye, Tommy, ¿Quisieras jugar con nosotros?- pregunto Sam

-Eh, sí, claro- dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a jugar con ellos

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba una sombra oculta. La sombra salió de ahí, y era nada menos que Natalia Element viendo la escena. La chica pensó en algo que haría que la vieran.

La castaña corrió hacia donde estaban los niños y creo con su mano un montón de agua que podrían usar para las pistolas de juguete. Y vio a Tommy, haciendo igual que Jack, creo con su mano una pequeña ave de agua y esta le cayó en la cara a Tommy y ocasionando que el riera y empezara a jugar como (más o menos) como un loco. Natalia sonrió y creo un gran camino de agua donde Tommy se resbalo y, como en el trineo de Jamie, salió disparado como si fuera en un tobogán haciendo que gritara de miedo. Los demás vieron por donde se había ido y empezaron a seguirlo.

Mientras que un asustado Tommy iba en un "tobogán" de agua, gritaba asustado para luego reír, pero no noto que Natalia estaba alado de él corriendo y riendo al mismo tiempo. Ella vio a Tommy.

-¿Verdad que es divertido?- grito de felicidad pero se preocupó al ver un camión en frente de ellos

-¡No te preocupes Tommy! Aquí estoy para protegerte- dijo la castaña mientras que con su poder evadía el camión

Tommy casi se desmaya por el camión enfrente de "él", pero muy poco se relajó al evadirlo. Pero vio que había más autos, el empezó a gritar asustado. Pero sintió que alguien le ponía la mano en su hombro y repentinamente se calmó y volvió a reír.

En cambio Talia, hacia todo lo posible por evadir cualquier auto de Tommy, misteriosa y sorprendentemente, le preocupaba mucho. Vio cerca una piscina, e hizo que Tommy se dirigiera ahí. La castaña sonrió cuando Tommy fue lanzado hacia la piscina y sus nuevos amigos habían llegado para verlo. Tommy cayo en la piscina y todos esperaron que el chico saliera, pero no salía. Natalia se preocupó y se acercó, cuando iba a ver si el chico estaba bien, el salió del agua riendo.

-¡ESO FUE DIVERTIDO!- dijo riendo y saliendo de la piscina

Los niños se acercaron y preguntaron si estaba bien.

-¡Eso fue genial!- dijo Talia poniéndose frente a ellos esperando que por fin, después de mucho tiempo, la vieran

Pero cuando se puso en frente, los niños la atravesaron. Talia sintió que lagrimas iban a salir de sus ojos verdes. Ella salió corriendo lejos de ese lugar.

Después de la diversión en el "tobogán", Talia estaba arriba en el techo de una casa viendo la Luna resplandecer.

-Si hay algo que he hecho mal ¿puedes decirme que es?- dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas

-Porque eh intentado de todo y… nadie me ve nunca- dijo esperando una respuesta

-¡Tú me pusiste aquí! Y lo menos que puedes hacer es decirme… decirme porque- espero la respuesta

Pero no sucedió nada, la chica se levantó y vio cerca de un tendedero había una capa. Se preguntó porque una persona tendría una capa, pero no le importo y dando un gran salto con intención de agarrar la capa. Lo consiguió y se la puso, noto que era de un color oscuro. Le llegaba hasta los pies y tenía una capucha, se la puso mientras veía a la luna.

La chica camino por las calles oscuras de Burgess, vio a las estrellas y noto que arena dorada "caía" de cielo.

-Justo a tiempo Sandman- dijo viendo a la hermosa arena dorada

Un poco de eso cayó cerca de ella, lo toco y se hizo formas de conejos de oro. La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír, los conejos eran sus animales favoritos.

En otro lugar, una de las arenas doradas iba dirigiéndose a una casa cerca de ahí. En una cama cerca de ahí estaba un niño pequeño soñando en ganar un partido de futbol, pero dos sombras tenebrosas estaban viendo la escena.

-Que hermoso sueño- dijo una voz femenina

-Muy hermoso- dijo ahora una voz masculina

-¿Quieres hacerme los honores?- pregunto la voz femenina

-Por supuesto- dijo la voz masculina saliendo de la oscuridad y mostrando a Pitch

La otra sombra salió dejando ver a Jean, ella se acercó al sueño del niño y lo toco. Cuando lo toco arena negra se formó en el sueño y cambiando a uno en el que el niño perdía y todos le echaban la culpa. El niño empezó a llorar. Pitch y Jean sonrieron.

Mientras tanto, Talia estaba caminando sin importarle si se caía o algo. Sintió que alguien pasaba alado de ella, Talia dio la vuelta y no vio a nadie. Pocos segundos después paso lo mismo, ella vio a una sombra moverse y fue hacia allá. Su mano se puso cerca de su espada por si algo pasaba, sintió que el viento la levantaba por los aires. Ella se asustó.

-¡Basta!- dijo molesta

El viento paro e hizo que ella cayera de picada hacia el suelo, ella vio que cerca había un árbol. Con sus poderes hizo que el árbol creciera y que una de sus ramas la sostuviera, ella cayó en las hojas sana y salva. Ella se paró y saco su espada.

-¿¡Quien está ahí!?-

Ella se encontraba en un callejón un poco oscuro solo iluminado por unos cuantos postes de luz.

-Hola, preciosa- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Natalia volteo rápidamente y se encontró con la sombra de una persona recargada en la pared y con un semblante relajado, ella sujeto fuertemente su espada sin quitar su posición de defensa

-Cuanto tiempo, desde la broma del 68 ¿Un domingo de Pascua? Tú fuiste quien me dijo dónde estaría ¿recuerdas preciosa?- pregunto la voz

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto pero algo le decía que ya conocía el origen de esa voz

-¿No me recuerdas, preciosa? ¡Yo fui quien te regalo esa camisa!- dijo la persona

-¿Jack?-

-El mismo- dijo dejando ver a Jack Frost

-¡Jack!- dijo sonriente guardando su espada y corriendo a abrazar a su amigo

Natalia abrazo a Jack con tanta fuerza que casi le saca el aire. Jack correspondió el abrazo con algo de dificultad.

-Es bueno verte, Talia- dijo Jack tratando de que el abrazo no le rompa la espalda

-A mi igual, _Copo de Nieve_- dijo sonriendo separándose de Jack

-¿Desde cuándo me dices "Copo de Nieve"?- pregunto Jack

-Desde hace 5 segundos- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

Jack sonrió y volvió a abrazarla.

-¿Y desde cuando usas capa?-

-Bueno, larga historia ¿Qué haces aquí en Burgess?- pregunto separándose de Jack

-Bueno, veras… yo vine por…- trato de decir Jack pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría la chica

-¿Por qué, Jack?- pregunto

-Veras, primero tendría que llevarte a un lugar- dijo

Natalia lo pensó unos leves segundos para luego asentir

-Está bien, confió en ti- dijo con una sonrisa

Jack sonrió pero por dentro se sentía completamente mal. Él saco un globo de nieve que le había dado North y susurro "Polo Norte" para luego lanzarlo y poner a Natalia en sus brazos al estilo novia.

-Sujétate- dijo en un tono de broma

Ella sonrió para luego poner su cabeza en el pecho de Jack mientras cerraba los ojos y ocasionándole un sonrojo a Jack. Él cruzo el portal.

* * *

**_Polo Norte:_**

Cuando los guardianes vieron el portal, nunca pensaron en ver… _eso_.

Jack llego con Natalia en los brazos, la chica parecía inconsciente y los guardianes creyeron que Jack había usado la fuerza bruta, Jack noto la cara de sus compañeros y se apresuró a decir.

-Natalia despierta y no me golpes, solo a Bunnymund- dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa

La chica abrió los ojos como platos al oír lo que dijo su amigo

-¡¿Bunnymund?!- grito para luego caerse de los brazos de Jack pero la sujeto de la cintura antes de que se cayera

-¡Jack Frost! ¿¡Por qué rayos me trajiste aquí!?- pregunto molesta soltándose del agarre y viendo a Jack

-Porque has sido escogida para ser una guardiana, Natalia Element- dijo North

-No lo puedo creer…- susurro para sí misma mientras veía a los guardianes

-Talia, ya conoces a North- dijo Jack poniendo su mano en el hombro de la castaña

-Sí, un gusto- dijo seria

-Al Hada de los Dientes- dijo Jack

-¡Hola, Natalia! ¡Eh oído hablar mucho de ti y de tus dientes!- dijo Tooth volando con un grupo de sus pequeñas hadas, estas volaron hacia la chica y la llenaron de puros besos en las mejillas y ocasionando risa en la castaña, dejando ver sus dientes, Tooth aprovecho la risa.

-¡Abre bien! ¿Son tan blancos como dicen? ¡Oh! ¡Sí que brillan como el sol saliendo a un nuevo atardecer!- dijo abriendo la boca de Natalia y separándose con una sonrisa en el rostro, la chica rió y ocasionando que algunas hadas se desmayaran

-Ja ja, un gusto Tooth- dijo para luego ver a Jack con una sonrisa

-Te acostumbraras- dijo riendo- A Sandy- dijo Jack

Natalia vio a Sandy y lo saludo con la mano, Sandy correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa

-Y a Canguro- dijo eso ultimo riendo

-Yo. Soy. Un. CONEJO.- dijo molesto Bunny

-Hola, Bunny- dijo riendo levemente

-Bueno, al menos no me dijiste "Canguro"- dijo sonriendo levemente

Un poco de su cabello se puso en su ojo, y ella lo puso en su oreja con suavidad mirando a Bunny con un leve rubor. Jack fue el único que lo noto.

Jack rió y tomo su mano dándole una vuelta, tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Quién dice que quiero ser un guardián, Jack?- pregunto sin separarse- Tu sabes que nunca sería un guardián- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido

-Claro que quieres ser un guardián. ¿No recuerdas que siempre quisiste conocer la Madriguera de Canguro?- pregunto con una sonrisa divertida pero fue cambiada por una de dolor ya que ella le piso el pie

Bunnymund rió ante eso.

-Mira, me siento sinceramente muy alagada pero no sabes lo que dices, Jack- dijo separándose del albino y caminando levemente moviendo su espada

-Ustedes son las reglas y la presión ¿y yo? Solo destrucción y a veces diversión. No soy un guardián- dijo en un tono firme poniendo su espada frente a ella

-Vaya, tenías razón- dijo Bunny mirando a Jack con una sonrisa, Jack solo le dio un codazo

-Natalia, mi amiga, hermana, compañera de diversión, no estas comprendiendo lo que hacemos- dijo Jack acercándose a Talia rompiendo su espacio personal- Cada una de esas luces es un niño- dijo Jack señalando con su bastón el globo

-Cada niño que cree bueno o malo, obediente o travieso, nosotros los protegemos- dijo North poniendo su mano en el hombro de la guerrera con una sonrisa

La chica sonrió levemente.

-Además, esto podría ser divertido- dijo Jack sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Talia

Ella se sonrojo cual tomate y lo empujó hacia el suelo, Jack se cayó y levantándose le hizo cosquillas a Talia. Bunny se acercó a los dos adolescentes y los separo. Jack abrazo a Natalia de la cintura mientras ambos reían levemente.

-Bien, acabando las tonterías. Shadow anda ahí quien sabe que- dijo Bunny viendo a los dos chicos seriamente

-¡Un momento! ¿Shadow? ¿Jean Shadow?- pregunto sorprendida

-¿La conoces?- pregunto Tooth

-No, solo que creo que oído de ella- dijo con un semblante pensativo

-Y además, cuando esa chica, la compañera de Pitch, nos amenaza también nos amenaza a nosotros- dijo Bunny

-Es otra razón para escoger a alguien más purificado- dijo separándose de Jack y caminando lejos de los guardianes

-¿Escogerte? ¿Crees que nosotros escogemos? ¡No! ¡Haz sido elegida como todos fuimos escogidos por la Luna!- dijo Jack poniéndose frente a ella pero dándose cuenta de lo que dijo

-¿Qué?- dijo la chica mirando a Jack con los ojos abiertos como platos

Jack suspiro.

-Ayer en la noche, Talia. Te escogió a ti- dijo Jack poniendo su mano completamente fría en la mejilla de Talia

-Pero…la luna… ¿les dice cosas?- dijo Talia mientras volteaba y veía la luna

-Es el destino- dijo Jack poniéndose alado suyo

En cualquier momento, ella iba a explotar.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho ella misma?- dijo antes de dar un gran suspiro y para después explotar

-¡Arg! ¡¿Después de trescientos años esta es su respuesta?! ¡¿Pasarme la eternidad con ustedes encerrada en un…un… escondrijo pensando en nuevas formas para sobornar a los niños?! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Eso es para mí!- dijo eso viendo a la luna con una cara completamente roja y para después mirar a los guardianes- Sin ofender- dijo eso para luego mirar a Jack y de su boca salió hipo

-¡¿Inclusive a ti te dice cosas?! ¿¡Creí que eras mi amigo!? ¡QUE ME DIRÍAS TODO!- dijo agarrando el cuello de su sudadera y levantándolo un poco

-¡Talia! ¡Tranquila! ¡Si quieres te puedo explicar!- dijo Jack nervioso no recordaba que la castaña tuviera tanta fuerza y noto un poco que su cabello café se volvía como ¿rojo?

Un momento… ¿Fuerza? ¿Rojo? Bueno, ella si es fuerte y su cabello es café pero solo tiene mucha fuerza o su cabello se vuelve rojo cuando tiene…Oh no.

-Talia, escúchame. Tranquila y respira- dijo Jack poniendo su mano en la muñeca de Talia pero cuando lo toco sintió tocar la misma lava

-¡Ah!- dijo mientras agarraba su cayado y la golpeo

-¡VAS A LAMENTAR ESO FROST!- grito la chica

-¡Talia basta!- dijo Tooth volando hacia los chicos pero Talia dio una patada haciendo que Tooth cayera en los brazos de Bunny

Tooth se alejó de los brazos de Bunny y vio a la chica

-_¡EMMA! _¡NO!- grito Jack y voló hacia ella e hizo algo nadie esperaría de él

La congelo…

-¡¿Pero qué rayos hiciste?!- pregunto Bunny completamente confundido

-Mírenla- dijo Jack poniendo su mano en el hielo

Todas las miradas fueron hacia el gran hielo que contenía la chica, y notaron que su cabello ya no era café, sino color rojo fuego. Su ropa había cambiado, ahora usaba una blusa color rojo que decía con letras negras **_"But loving him was RED"*_**, con unos shorts igual rojos y con unas botas negras. Todos, excepto Jack, abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué le paso?- pregunto North con su acento

-Verán, ella tiene cambios de humor. Y a veces, eso ocasiona que sus poderes se descontrolen. Cada elemento tiene su sentimiento: Fuego, también conocido como Ira y Furia. Agua, conocido como Alegría y Bondad. Tierra conocido como Valentía y Fuerza. Y Viento significa Tristeza y Depresión- dijo Jack mirando a la chica- pero digamos que sus emociones tienen nombres-

-¿Nombres?- pregunto Tooth confundida

-Sí, la Ira y Furia se "llaman" Emma Fire, Alegría y Bondad son Anabel Water, Valentía y Fuerza son Jessica Forest y Tristeza y Depresión es Karen Air- respondió Jack mirando a sus compañeros

-Vaya- dijo Bunny sorprendido

En ese entonces, el hielo empezó a tener grietas y el cabello de "Emma" empezó a brillar de un color fuego intenso. Los guardianes se alejaron (y que bueno que lo hicieron) y el hielo colapso y Jack se acercó y vio a Emma a su forma normal: Talia.

Jack se agacho y la abrazo suavemente mientras le acariciaba el pelo, el sonrió dándole un beso en la frente.

-Despierta…- susurro

Talia abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los lindos ojos azueles de Jack, Talia se sonrojo ante el acercamiento.

-¿Hmm? ¿Jack? ¿Podrías?- dijo la chica sonrojada

-¡Oh! ¡Sí! ¡Lo siento!- dijo Jack mientras le ayudaba a levantarse

-¿Qué… que paso?- pregunto tocándose la cabeza

-Bueno, seré breve: Emma- dijo Jack

Talia lo vio con los ojos como platos y en esos lindos ojos estaba la preocupación.

-Si quieres saber, nadie salió herido- mintió Jack para no preocupar a su amiga

Ella miro a los demás y vio a Tooth tocándose el estómago un poco adolorida.

-¿Con que no hice nada?- dijo mientras veía a Tooth

-Natalia, tranquila, no fue tu culpa- dijo Tooth acercándose a Natalia y poniendo su mano en su hombro

Talia suspiro

-Adiós- dijo empezando a caminar

-¡Talia! ¡Espera!- dijo Jack poniéndose frente a la castaña y abrazándola antes de que se pudiera ir.

Ella correspondió el abrazo.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_¡Valla! ¡El segundo capítulo! Me siento ya casi una escritora. Bueno los veo en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_*Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué puse "But loving him was RED"? Porque es una de mis canciones favoritas y no hay día en que no la escuche_**

**_Atte: Shay_**


	4. El Palacio de los Dientes

**_¡Hola! Quiero decir que esta historia era una gran coincidencia de la de "Origen de los Guardianes II: La leyenda" de JanElementh. No sabía que Kali se llamaría así, pero quiero decir que Natalia y Kali serán muy diferentes ya que yo lo hago, que como lo escribí en el segundo capítulo, que iba a hacer todo lo que pasó en la película. Bueno, como si Natalia estuviera en la película, más o menos. Solo quería decir eso. Paz._**

**_Quiero agradecerle a Akari Kiseki por sus reviews. Tú me haces seguir adelante. Grax!_**

**_Y a Danyeda Goofy Panterita por su review de ayuda, ya corregí el primer capítulo: "Prologo". Y quiero decirte que lo que me dijiste: Gracias. Me gustaría que siguieras diciéndome su algo tengo mal. Otra vez gracias. Atte: Shay_**

**_¡Empecemos!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: El Palacio de los Dientes_**

Jack y Talia seguían abrazados, nadie decía o hacia nada. Solo los veían tranquilamente.

-Tranquila- dijo Jack acariciando el cabello de Natalia

Natalia se separo de Jack y se acercó a Tooth.

-Tooth lo lamento, no era mi intención lastimarte- dijo mientras veía a Tooth

-Tranquila, te disculpo- dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Talia sonriéndole amablemente

Natalia sonrió

-Natalia, quiero hablar contigo- dijo Jack tomando por sorpresa a todos

-Claro- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacía Jack

-Para eso tendrás que sujetarte fuerte-

-¿Qué...?- la pregunta de Natalia no pudo hacerse ya que Jack la había cargado y habían dado vuelo

-¡AH!- grito asustada Talia

-¡Eh! ¡Tranquila, nena!- dijo Jack riendo

-¡Esto no es gracioso!- dijo con el ceño fruncido

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo

Jack voló hasta el techo del taller de North y dejo a Talia suavemente. Jack se puso alado de ella pero antes de que pudiera hablar, ella le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió sabes!- dijo sobándose el brazo

-De eso se trataba- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar viendo el cielo

-¿De qué querías hablar, Jack?- pregunto sin apartar la vista

-¿Quién eres Natalia Element? ¿Cuál es tu centro?- dijo haciendo las mismas preguntas que North le había echo hace nueve meses

-¿Mi centro?- pregunto confundida

-Si la luna te ha escogido como guardián, debes de tener algo muy especial adentro tuyo- dijo muy cerca de su cara

-Jack, escúchame, no sé de qué rayos estés hablando pero yo no tengo un centro- dijo la chica quitando la cercanía que tenían ambos

-Pero debes tener algo- dijo Jack poniendo su mano en el hombro de la ojiverde

-¿Pero qué? Yo solo causo caos y destrucción- dijo con unas leves lágrimas rebeldes que salían de sus hermosos ojos verdes

-Pues yo creo que tienes algo especial, _conejita_- dijo eso ultimo con una sonrisa

-Pues piensas mal- dijo cruzándose de brazos pero se dio cuenta de algo- Un momento, ¿me dijiste "conejita"?- dijo seria

-Pues sí, vi cómo te le quedabas viendo a Canguro cuando se presentó- dijo Jack con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa

Talia se sonrojo levemente

-No sé a qué te refieres- dijo mirando a otra parte sonrojada

Antes de que Jack dijera algo, pudo ver a Tooth volando lejos de ahí. Jack rápidamente sujeto a Talia de la cintura e hizo que ambos fueran a ver a los demás guardianes. Pudieron ver a los demás corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Jack

-Un problema en el Palacio de los Dientes- respondió Bunny

-¿Pitch y Jean?- pregunto Talia

Los tres guardianes asintieron. Y de repente North, Sandy y Jack sonrieron pero Bunny se puso nervioso

-No otra vez…- murmuro Bunnymund

-¡Todos al trineo!- dijo North yendo hacia el trineo

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡Yo no eh aceptado ser un guardián! Así que no voy con ustedes- dijo seria Talia

-Confía en mí, preciosa. Esto te va a encantar- dijo Jack agarrando la mano de Talia y jalándola hacia el trineo

Ya todos estaban cerca del trineo cuando Talia dijo:

-¡Yo no iré en un aburrido y viejo…!- la frase de Talia se congelo al ver el increíblemente fabuloso trineo de North

-...trineo-

La chica tenía los ojos bien abiertos, el trineo era completamente fabuloso. Bunny miraba al trineo con un poco de nerviosismo, no, ¡Con mucho nerviosismo!

-Okay, pero solo una vuelta y ya- dijo mientras reía levemente y se subía al trineo

-Todos aman el trineo- dijo North orgulloso

-¡Canguro! ¿Qué estas esperando?- dijo con burla Jack

-Eh, mis túneles son mas rápidos, compañero- dijo Bunny tratando de huir y sin darse cuenta del apodo

-¡No seas gallina Bunny!- dijo North mientras agarraba a Bunny y lo subía al trineo

-¡Pónganse los cinturones!- dijo North

-¿Dónde están los cinturones?- pregunto Talia

-Era solo una expresión- dijo North mientras arrancaba

Bunny, al igual que la última vez, con sus uñas agarro bien fuerte el trineo. En cambio, Talia estaba riendo junto con Jack. Sandy tenía los brazos alzados con una sonrisa. Talia volteo hacia Bunny y vio que se veía completamente nervioso.

-Le tiene miedo al trineo- susurro Jack para que Bunny no lo escuchara

-Oh- dijo

-¡Sujétense de algo!- dijo North acelerando

Jack aprovecho eso eh hizo con su cayado que Natalia tropezara y cayera en los brazos de Bunny, la castaña se sonrojo cual tomate y miro a Jack.

-_Te odio…- _susurro molesta

-_De nada…-_ susurro Jack mientras se sentaba

Cuando ya estuvo todo tranquilo, Natalia se levantó y se puso sentó alado de Jack.

-Lo siento, Bunny- dijo ella mirando a Bunny con un leve sonrojo

-No pasa nada, compañero- dijo Bunnymund con una sonrisa leve

La castaña sonrió y miro a Jack para luego aventarlo por el trineo, sabía que él iba a estar bien. Ella vio que Jack se ponía alado suyo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ups, mi culpa- dijo sonriendo

Jack aún tenía el ceño fruncido

-¡Okay! ¡Okay! ¡Lo siento, Copo de Nieve!- dijo pero Jack miro a otro lado como haciéndose el indignado

Natalia pensó en algo y se le acerco a Jack, poniendo su mano en la cintura de Jack y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Jack se sonrojo fuertemente.

-¿Me perdonas?- dijo con ojitos de cachorrito

-Uhm… no lo sé… solo si me das otro beso- dijo riendo

Talia se le acercó y le dio otro beso en la mejilla, ninguno de los noto que Bunny veía todo. Él Pooka sintió algo dentro de él cuando vio a Natalia dándole un beso a Jack. Sintió como… ¿celos?

-_"¡Espera ahí, Aster! ¿Celos? ¿¡Pero de quien!?"- _pensó el Guardián de la Esperanza

Entonces sintió un repentino mareo y trato de no vomitar. Talia volteo y vio a Bunny que estaba completamente nervioso, ella se separó de Jack y vio a Bunny.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Eh, si lo estoy, compañero- dijo Bunny tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Uhm, pues yo no lo creo- dijo mientras ponía su mano delicadamente en el hombro de Bunny

Bunnymund lo vio completamente sorprendido, pero sonrío tiernamente. Él no sabía porque pero la chica le hacía sentir tranquilo y en paz. Talia correspondió la sonrisa.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta que ya habían llegado al Palacio de los Dientes en Asia. Talia se levantó y se puso alado de North. Ella noto que caballos y panteras sombras se llevaban a las hadas.

-¡Se están llevando a las hadas!- exclamo

-¡Sujeta esto!- dijo North dándole la cuerda que conducía el trineo

Ella lo agarro mientras reía. Y lo tiro con más fuerza, Bunny se asustó por la velocidad. Pudieron ver a Tooth yendo de un lugar a otro. Se veía completamente asustada, Talia dirigió el trineo donde estaba Tooth. Todos los guardianes y Talia se dirigieron hacia la Guardiana de las Memorias. Tooth estaba arriba y como Natalia no podía volar tuvo que ver desde donde había dejado el trineo.

-¡Se las ha llevado! ¡A mis hadas y los recuerdos!- dijo Tooth mientras se hincaba

En ese preciso instante, unas cuantas pequeñas hadas salieron del sudadera de Jack junto con Baby-Tooth. Tooth no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¡Oh, Jack! ¡Has salvado a algunas!- dijo Tooth abrazando a las haditas que quedaban

-En realidad, ellas se habían escondido en mi sudadera antes de que te fueras- dijo Jack sonriendo levemente

Pero lo triste es que estas tenian la alas maltratadas, excepto Baby-Tooth. La hadita ayudo a sus hermanas a ir algun lugar del palacio para descansar sus alas.

-_La verdad es que esto es muy pero muy emocionante-_ dijo una voz femenina que Talia reconoció al instante

Todos se pusieron en posición de defensa

-_Los cuatro grandes, todos juntos- _dijo una voz masculina y dejando ver a Pitch

-_¿Te gusto mi numerito del globo, North?- _pregunto una voz femenina y dejando ver a Jean alado de Pitch

-¡Pitch! ¡Jean! ¡Tienen 30 segundos para devolverme a mis hadas o…!- dijo Tooth volando hacia donde estaban Pitch y Jean pero ambos habían desaparecido

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a aparecer una moneda bajo mi almohada?- pregunto Jean en otro lugar

-¿Por qué hacen esto?- pregunto North señalando con su espada a Jean

-Quizás sea lo que ustedes tienen. ¡Que crean en nosotros!- dijo Jean molesta

Natalia abrió los ojos levemente por la sorpresa

-Tal vez, yo ya este harta esconderme en las sombras- dijo Jean

-¡Tal vez ese sea tu sitio!- dijo Jack pero dio un salto al ver a Jean debajo de él

-Urgh, vete a jugar a otra parte, Frost- dijo Jean para luego desaparecer

-¡Espera! ¿Esa no es Natalia Element?- dijo Pitch detrás de Talia

-No sabía que ellos eran tus amigos- dijo Pitch acercándose a Talia

-Solo de uno-

-Oh, me sorprende pero que lastima, entonces no te hare caso. Aunque ya estarás acostumbrada a eso- dijo Pitch

Talia sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-¡Pitch! ¡Pedazo de…!- grito Jack molesto yendo hacia donde estaba Natalia

Pitch desapareció y apareció en una de las pequeñas torres del Palacio de los Dientes. Y en ese instante apareció un caballo sombra, él se montó en el caballo y miro hacia los guardianes. Sonrío de una forma muy tenebrosa. El Palacio empezó a deshacerse lentamente.

-Y la historia se repite- dijo Pitch

Todos los guardianes fueron tras Pitch, saltaron como la última vez. Talia ya iba a saltar cuando oyó una voz que le hizo para.

-Alto ahí, Nat- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Talia volteo para encontrarse con Jean Shadow

-Jean- dijo en un tono que podría darle miedo a cualquiera

-Es bueno verte…- dijo acercándose a ella

Natalia guardo su espada y miro a Jean. Jean, ya estando enfrente de Talia, puso su mano en el hombro de Talia.

-…vieja amiga- dijo Jean con una sonrisa

_Continuara…_

* * *

**_¡Eh aquí el capítulo 3! ¡Me siento completamente inspirada! Voy a escribir mucho, pero tal vez me tarde algún día en escribir por mi tarea y todo eso. Bueno, quiero decirles que espero reviews. ¡Hasta la próxima historia!_**


	5. Copo de Nieve

**_¡Eh aquí el cuarto capítulo! ¡Lamento un poco la tardanza! ¡Espero sus reviews! Y quiero decir que no se me ocurria otro nombre para el capítulo_**

**_Nota: -Dialogos-_** _"Pensamientos"_

**_ Atte: Shay_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 4: Copo de Nieve_**

-Yo no soy tu amiga- dijo quitando la mano de su hombro

-¿Cómo qué no? ¡Pero antes éramos amigas inseparables! ¿No recuerdas esos días de diversión?- dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-Lo único que yo recuerdo es destrucción- dijo caminando hacia atrás

-¡Oh, vamos! No seas aguafiestas, Nat- dijo Jean

-¿Qué es lo que Pitch y tú planean?- cuestiono

-Oh no, Nat. Eso tienen que describirlo tú y tus amigos- dijo

-Como dije, solo tengo uno- dijo seria

-¿Uno? ¿Pero quién….? ¡Oh! ¿No me digas que se trata de ese tal Jack Frost?-

Talia miro a otro lado

-Creí que ustedes dejarían de ser amigos, digo, ustedes ya dejaron de ser…- Jean se calló cuando sintió la espada de Natalia cerca de su cuello

-No termines esa frase- dijo con veneno

-Eh, eh, tranquila. Solo tenía una duda- dijo desapareciendo

-_¿Por qué estas con ellos?- _pregunto Jean por algún lado del castillo

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Mira, Nat, tú no deberías estar con ellos. Deberías estar conmigo, como debería ser- dijo Jean apareciendo frente a Talia

Ella saco su espada y lanzo de este fuego, Jean lo esquivo y saco su arco y una flecha. Ella apunto a Talia y lanzo la flecha, pero Talia fue rápida y la esquivo para luego crear una gran ráfaga de viento haciendo que Jean cerrara los ojos. Al abrirlos, Jean vio que Talia se acercaba a atacarla pero evadió el ataque, ella saco una flecha y disparo creando humo negro haciendo que Talia no pudiera ver. Talia sintió que la golpeaban en el estómago y después en la cara. Sintió que su espada no estaba y creo un viento para que pudiera ver, ella vio su espada lejos de ella y fue a recuperarla; pero Jean se puso frente a ella en un salto y trato de darle un puñetazo pero Talia lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la cara para luego hacer un gancho con la pierna en la nuca de Jean ocasionando que ella cayera.

-Te enseñe bien- dijo Talia mirando a Jean

-Fui la mejor de tu clase- dijo Jean en el suelo

Talia fue hacia su espada, ya estando cerca de la espada la recogió y la guardo en su cinturón de la cadera. Ella iba a ponerse la capucha de su capa pero tan solo toco la parte de atrás noto que no estaba

-¿Pero qué…?- penso cuando se la había quitado y recordó

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

Jack sonrió pero por dentro se sentía completamente mal. Él saco un globo de nieve que le había dado North y susurro "Polo Norte" para luego lanzarlo y poner a Natalia en sus brazos al estilo novia.

-Sujétate- dijo en un tono de broma

Ella sonrió para luego poner su cabeza en el pecho de Jack mientras cerraba los ojos y ocasionándole un sonrojo a Jack.

-_"Creo que se vería bien si le quitara la capa"- _pensó Jack

Suavemente quito la capa del cuello de Talia sin que la chica se diera cuenta. Sonrío.

_-"Quiero que des una buena impresión, preciosa"- _pensó para luego cruzar el portal

**_Fin del Flashback_**

* * *

_-"Que listo eres, Copo de Nieve"- _pensó con una sonrisa Talia

Sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro y rápidamente volteo, se encontró con Jean con el labio levemente roto.

-Sigues siendo buena, Nat- dijo con una sonrisa leve aunque le dolió al hacerlo

-Ya nadie me dice "Nat" desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo bajando la cabeza un poco

-Mírame, Nat, mírame- dijo mientras con su mano la dirigía a la barbilla de Talia y le levantaba el rostro

Talia miro los ojos de grises de Jean, Jean sonrió cariñosamente. Eh hizo que nadie esperaría de Jean. La abrazo.

-Te extraño mucho a mi lado, Nat- susurro

Jean se separó y empezó a caminar hacia atrás.

-Debo decirte, que si algún día ellos te hacen cualquier cosa, cualquiera, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti, Nat. Tu lugar debe estar conmigo, no con ellos- dijo para luego desaparecer

_Tu lugar debe estar conmigo, no con ellos…_

Esas palabras resonaban en la mente de Natalia Element, si Jack supiera su pasado él dejaría de ser su amigo. Su único amigo. Un momento… ¿Jack? ¡JACK! Talia salto hacia donde habían saltado los Guardianes para encontrar algo que nunca espero. Jack estando alado de Tooth, ella estaba hincada sujetando una cajita dorada, y los demás hablando. Bunnymund fue quien noto la llegada de la castaña.

-¡Natalia!- dijo para luego ir hacia ella

Jack alzo la vista cuando Bunny grito el nombre de su amiga, ayudo a Tooth a levantarse y le dijo algo que la guerrera inmortal no pudo entender. Jack voló rápido hacia ella y mirarlo preocupado.

-¡Talia! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto Jack poniendo su mano fría en el labio de Natalia

Ella quito su mano y vio ahí un pequeño estanque, se acercó rápidamente. Se vio con el labio un poco roto. Talia volteo a ver Jack y dijo lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Cuando iba a seguirlos accidentalmente me lastime- dijo rápidamente que nadie le entendió

Sandy se le acerco eh hizo en su cabeza unas imágenes como diciendo "¿Qué?"

-Eh… nada- cambio de tema rápidamente- ¿Atraparon a Pitch?- pregunto

-No, se ha llevado otra vez a mis hadas y los recuerdos- dijo triste Tooth

Talia se acercó a Tooth y le toco suavemente el hombro.

-Lamento lo de tus hadas- dijo

Tooth dio un jadeo y algunas de sus plumas cayeron levemente.

-Los niños…- susurroTooth

-¡No! ¡No dejare que suceda otra vez!- dijo North decidido mientras apuntaba su espada cerca del rostro de Natalia y dando un paso hacia atrás, pero Bunny estaba atrás de ella y la sujeto de la cintura antes de que casi se cayera

Talia se sonrojo y se separó rápido antes de que Bunnymund viera su sonrojo.

-Nosotros recogeremos los dientes. Otra vez- dijo Bunny sonriendo un poco

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Talia

-¡Vamos al trineo!- dijo North caminando

Talia, con su velocidad sobrehumana, se puso frente a ellos. Los guardianes la vieron confundidos.

-¡Ustedes están hablando de siete continentes! ¡Millones de niños! ¿¡Y piensan recoger dientes en una sola noche?!- pregunto levantando los brazos

-¿Sabes cuantos juguetes dejo en una noche?- pregunto North sonriendo

-¿Y yo cuanto huevos oculto en un día?- pregunto Bunny sonriendo orgulloso

-¡Están completamente locos!- dijo Natalia

-No lo estamos, solo queremos que la historia no se repita- dijo Jack viendo a Sandy

-¡Argh!- exclamo molesta mientras se volteaba y se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa, Nat?- pregunto Bunny sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo

En ese preciso instante le dio hipo. Y volteo a ver a Bunny molesta.

-¡NUNCA EN TU VIDA ME VUELVAS A LLAMAR NAT!- dijo furiosa y de su cabello empezó a salir llamas

-¡Natalia!- grito Jack preocupado

La nombrada le dio otra vez hipo y su cabello volvió a ser café para luego ser largo hasta las rodillas y de un color plata, su ropa cambio junto con ella en un leve resplandor. Ella ahora usaba unos jeans desgastados, una sudadera igual a la de Jack solo que de color plata, no solo la ropa cambio sino también sus ojos. Ahora de un color plata fuerte que casi parecía gris, ella los vio con ojos llorosos.

-¿Talia?- pregunto North

La chica los veía con unas ganas horribles de llorar, Jack se acercó un poco.

-¿Karen?- pregunto suavemente

La nombrada vio a Jack y tembló al ver que se acercaba. Jack detuvo su paso y le alzo la mano. Karen vio la mano para luego ver a Jack. Ella acerco su mano un poco.

-Karen, tranquila, estas con amigos- dijo Jack

Cuando ella oyó eso, alejo su mano rápidamente y empezó a volar sorprendiendo a todos (excepto Jack). Jack volvió a acercar su mano pero Karen no acercaba la suya.

-Yo…- dijo con voz temblorosa

-Somos tus amigos, Karen- dijo Bunny acercándose un poco

-Yo… no…t-tengo… a-amigos- dijo temblorosa

-¿Pero qué dices? Somos tus amigos. Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, North y yo somos tus amigos- dijo Jack

-No… mi…ú-único amigo es… Copo d-de Nieve- dijo Karen descendiendo un poco

-Ese soy yo- dijo Jack

-¿Copo de N-nieve?- pregunto viendo a Jack

-Así es- dijo Jack

-¿C-copo de Nieve, quienes s-son ellos?- pregunto agarrando la mano de Jack

-Ellos son tus amigos son Tooth, Bunny, North y Sandy ¿Los recuerdas?- pregunto el

-N-no los conozco- dijo Karen

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Jack ocasionando que Karen diera un salto

-Digo, claro que sí, solo recuerda- dijo el suavemente

-¡No! ¡No quiero amigos nuevos! ¡Solo quiero a Copo de Nieve!- dijo mientras empezaba levitar y empezaba a alejarse con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Karen! ¡Espera!- dijo Jack tratando de alcanzarla pero algo lo sujeto del pie y pudo ver a Sandy sujetándolo con una cuerda de arena

Sandy negó con la cabeza y lo soltó, Jack descendió en la hierba y miro a los demás.

-Creo que lo mejor será ir a buscarla ¿No creen?- pregunto Jack

-Después, tenemos que ayudar a Tooth- dijo North

Jack bajo la cabeza y vio por el lugar donde se había ido Karen. El empezó a ir con los demás guardianes hacia el trineo. Pero antes, le dio una última mirada al cielo e hizo un copo de nieve mientras susurraba.

-_Talia…-_ susurro para luego lanzar el copo de nieve hacia la nombrada

* * *

**_En otro lugar:_**

Karen Air lloraba con las piernas juntas y con el rostro en sus rodillas en el techo de una casa, ni siquiera sabía porque lloraba. ¡Ah! ¡Claro! Por Copo de Nieve, ella no quería más amigos solo lo quería a él. La única persona que le entendía, que le sacaba una sonrisa no importaba en que momento estaban, la persona que siempre le hacía sentir importante. Bueno, la segunda persona. La primera había sido una persona que ella quería olvidar pero por causa del destino o por no sabía que otra cosa, no podía olvidar a su primer amigo mas bien amiga. Ella alzo la vista y vio un copo de nieve aproximándose hacia ella, lo tomo cuidadosamente y lo vio. Cerró los ojos y escucho algo.

-_Talia…-_

Ella abrió los ojos y miro a todas partes, para luego ver al copo de nieve. Pero este se había derretido rápidamente, ella se sorprendió; junto sus manos y de ahí salió una hermosa flor hecha de viento pero completamente visible. Ella susurro:

_-Co… Jack- _se corrigió rápidamente y lanza la flor de viento

Ella rápidamente le dio hipo y volvió a ser Natalia, ella recordó de punzada todo lo que paso. Jean, Dientes, Niños, Copo de Nieve, Jack. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y miro la luna resplandecer en la oscura noche con una lagrimas nuevas saliendo de sus ahora ojos color jade. Sin saber que una sombra con ojos grises observaba todo. La sombra se fue completamente furiosa.

-_"¡Malditos guardianes! ¡Juro que los destruiré! Aunque, creo que tengo un plan para que ella vuelva a estar conmigo"- _pensó la sombra para luego desaparecer

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_¡Eh aquí el capítulo 4! ¡Quiero decirles que espero grandes reviews! ¡Y! Quiero decirles también que lamento la tardanza, es que tuve un cuanto de tarea y no me dejo imaginar = ( ¡Ah! Quería decirles que como no siempre se me ocurren cosas buenas, quisiera pedirles que me dieran ideas para el siguiente capi, cualquier cosa se acepta. Bueno, los veo en el quinto capi. _**

**_Bye_**

**_ Atte: Shay_**


	6. Nosotros recogeremos los dientes

**_¡Hola! Aquí el capítulo 5, quiero preguntar dónde puedo ver la peli completa, porque el video que usaba para ver cómo era la peli completa me hacía decir donde estaban o que hacían pero aquí les dejo el 5 capi. Paz._**

**_Espero reviews._**

**_Atte: Shay_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Nosotros recogeremos los dientes_**

**_Mientras tanto en otro lugar:_**

Los guardianes recolectaban dientes como la última vez, como diciendo quien era el más rápido o quien recolectaba más dientes. Jack llevaba un poco la delantera pero su mente se dirigía a su mejor amiga. Natalia. Aunque no lo admitiría, estaba completamente preocupado; se hacía preguntas en la mente donde estaría su amiga ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Seguiría siendo Karen? ¿Por qué actuó de esa forma cuando Bunny la llamo "Nat"? En realidad, esa era una buena pregunta ¡Él era su mejor amigo! Debería saber mucho de ella, bueno, en realidad sabe mucho de ella de pies a cabeza. Bueno, nunca le dijo sobre su pasado antes de conocerse ni por Manny* sabia porque, pero cuando la encuentre le preguntaría.

-¡JACK! ¡CUIDADO!- grito una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Jack vio frente a él un árbol, algo lo empujó hacia un lado lejos dela árbol pero cayendo en la tierra. Jack se sentó y levanto la cabeza; vio a la chica de sus pensamientos. Sonrió igual al Gato Cheshire.

-¡TALIA!- grito Jack completamente feliz mientras la abraza

-¡Wow! ¡Tranquilo, Copo de Nieve!- dijo sorprendida

-¡¿Cómo que tranquilo?! ¡Estuve preocupado por ti!- dijo Jack se parándose de Talia para luego ver su rostro

Ninguno de los dos noto que estaban muy cerca de su rostro, ambos sonriendo, con un brillo en los ojos, parecidos como si la novia hubiera extrañado al novio de un largo viaje lejos de ella. Ambos estaban tan concentrados viéndose que no se dieron cuenta de una di minúscula presencia, oyeron a alguien toser y ambos espíritus voltearon para encontrarse con los guardianes viéndolos. North con una sonrisa, Sandy igual, Tooth estaba sorprendida y Bunny trataba de ocultar su sorpresa. Jack y Talia se sonrojaron cual tomates. Se separaron levantándose y vieron a los demás.

-No es lo que creen- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno, ya que encontraste rápidamente a Talia, creo que mejor nos serviría su ayuda ¿no crees, Jack?- pregunto North sin quitar su sonrisa

-Eh… eh… ¡Sí! ¿Nos ayudas Talia?- pregunto Jack con las mejillas aun sonrojadas teñidas de un color azul

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Claro- dijo aun sonrojada

-¿Hacemos una carrera?- dijo sonriente Jack de haber tenido de vuelta a su amiga

-¡Sí! Pero te advierto que yo soy la más rápida en todo este mundo- dijo orgullosa

-¿A sí? ¡Demuéstralo! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!- dijo Jack mientras volaba lejos

-¡Hey! ¡Eso es trampa!- dijo Talia

Ella antes miro a los guardianes.

-¿Quieren jugar?- dijo divertida

-¡Una carrera!- dijo North yendo a su trineo

Sandy y Tooth se fueron volando tratando de alcanzar a Jack, los únicos que quedaron fueron Talia y Bunny. Ella se acercó al Pooka y dijo nerviosamente.

-¿Bunny?- pregunto llamando al conejo

-¿Si, compañero?- pregunto viéndola

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por gritarte- dijo Talia

-No importa, compañero. ¿Sabes? Creía que serias orgullosa al igual que Jack- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Igual a Jack? ¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loco?- pregunto riendo un poco

-No, pero un poco te pareces a él- dijo igual riendo

De pronto se apodero un silencio un poco incómodo, ambos se vieron. Bunny vio los ojos verdes parecidos al jade de Natalia y ella veía los ojos verdes como el pasto de la primavera de Bunny. Ambos sonrieron, Bunny creo un agujero de conejo y ya iba a entrar ahí.

-¡Bunny!- dijo Talia

-¿Si?-

-Eh, bueno, quisiera preguntarte que si algún día… yo… podría conocer tu Madriguera. Pero no le digas a Jack que él tenía razón de que quería conocer tu madriguera- dijo eso seria

Bunny rió abiertamente y dijo con una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-

-¡Genial!- dijo Talia cerca de su cara

-Quiero decir, genial, estupendo, maravilloso- dijo sin parar de sonreír

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor se alcanzar a Jack antes de que gane- dijo Bunny

-Está bien, te veo después- dijo

-Espera, tengo una idea ¿Has ido en un agujero?- pregunto

-No, ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida

Bunny sonrió.

-¿Quieres intentarlo?- dijo tendiéndole la mano

-No lo sé, Bunny- dijo un poco indecisa

-Te apuesto que esto te gustara, ¿confías en mí?- pregunto

Ella lo vio completamente sorprendida, nunca pensó que el ¡El! ¡El Conejo de Pascua! ¡El más valiente y atractivo del mundo! Se sonrojo al pensar en atractivo. Ella acerco su mano a la de Bunny y cuando la agarro, sintió que era muy suave. De repente, Bunny la cargo y ocasionando que Talia se sonroje más.

-¿Confías en mí?- volvió a preguntar

-Si- dijo mirándolo

-Entonces, agárrate fuerte. Le vamos a ganar a Jack juntos- dijo

-_"¿Juntos? ¡Él dijo juntos!"_- pensó Talia sonrojada

-Abróchate los cinturones- dijo en un tono divertido

-¿Dónde están los cinturones?- dijo sonriente

-Era solo una expresión- dijo saltando

-¡Espera Bunny…!- trato de decir Talia pero ambos habían entrado al agujero

-¡AHHHHHH!- grito asustada

-Cálmate y diviértete- dijo Bunny soltándola pero poniéndose alado de ella

Natalia sonrió y disfruto el viaje, ambos iban como en un gran tobogán pero más o menos de tierra, ambos se vieron con una sonrisa y ella le guiño un ojo. Bunny sonrió y rió. Para Bunny esta era la primera vez que se portaba así, todo rebelde, divertido y completamente feliz, como si una parte de él ya estuviera completa. Ambos salieron del agujero y pudieron ver la sombra de Jack saliendo de una casa, el Pooka y la guerrera asintieron y se separaron para conseguir dientes antes que Jack. Talia entro a una casa y vio a una niñita, ella saco el diente y sonrió. Siguió así con las demás casas, algunas veces encontrándose con Jack y diciéndose que pronto alguno de los dos ganaría.

Talia estaba en una de las casas intentando de agarrar un diente de una pequeña niña.

_-"Esto será fácil"-_ pensó

Pero pronto sintió que algo la atraía hacia el suelo y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió se encontraron con la cara de Bunny a escasos centímetros de ella; Talia se sonrojo y trato de zafarse. Ambos oyeron una risa y voltearon para encontrarse con Jack con una sonrisa completamente divertida. El guardián más joven agarro el diente y se los mostro a los dos espíritus atrapados en el agujero.

-¡Ese es mi diente! ¡Jack! ¡Jack!- susurro Talia

-Por cierto, se ven muy bien así ¿Por qué no se besan?- dijo Jack mientras se iba riendo

-¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Te juro que te voy a matar!- dijeron Talia y Bunny al mismo tiempo

Después de esa embarazosa caída, Natalia volvió a la carrera. Sin poder olvidar lo sucedido con Bunny hace un rato. Entro a una casa y se llevó una sorpresa leve.

Ella se encontró de nuevo con Bunnymund, él tenía el diente en su mano (pata) y con una sonrisa divertida. Ella lo vio seria y con su velocidad sobrehumana agarro el diente sin que Bunny se diera cuenta, ella le mostro el diente que "debería" estar en la mano de Bunny; el vio su pata y después a Natalia. Ella le guiño un ojo.

-Gracias, colita de algodón- dijo para luego irse

Bunny sonrió interesado mientras veía por la ventana por donde había ido la chica, ella sí que era muy buena… y bonita.

-_"¡Detente ahí, Aster! ¿Bonita? Bueno, sí que es muy bonita, linda, lista, fuerte y… ¡Argh! ¡Ya basta!"- _pensó Bunny para luego salir de esa casa

Después, Talia volvió a la competencia con Jack. Ella con su velocidad sobrehumana y él con su poder de volar los hacia los competidores más peligrosos y difíciles, ambos riendo y divirtiéndose a lo grande.

Talia estaba en el techo de una casa con el diente que le había quitado a Bunny, sonrió divertida al recordar la expresión de Bunny. Ella sintió que se resbalaba y vio a Jack quitándole el diente.

-¡Oh, diablos!- dijo Talia antes de caerse

-¡Sí!- dijo Jack pero Tooth se puso arriba de él y le quito el diente

-¡No!- dijo Jack

Tooth reía y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Jack se sonrojo.

-Gracias, Jack- dijo para luego irse

Los guardianes y Talia terminaron en encontrarse con Tooth en el techo de un edificio, ambos mostraron sus bolsas con orgullo; Talia y Jack se vieron sonrientes, pero Talia vio a Bunny y le guiño un ojo y susurrándole:

-Gracias…- susurro suavemente

Bunny asintió

-¡Te eh ganado! ¡Fíjate!- dijo Jack mostrándole su bolsa

-¿Eso es una bolsa? Pues en tu cara cabeza de nieve, ¡yo gano!- dijo mostrándole su bolsa completamente grande

-Eso parece una goma, mi bolsa es la mejor- dijo Jack acercándose a Talia

-Pues la tuya parece un ratón- dijo igual acercándose

-Niñita-

-Bebe-

-Perdedora-

-Lento-

Ambos se decían sin notar que estaban demasiado cerca de sus rostros, inclusive parecía que se iban a besar. Bunny y Tooth los veían completamente sorprendidos pero decidieron olvidarlo.

Talia iba a decir algo para luego ser interrumpida.

-¡Genial! ¡Dejan dientes y regalos tan rápidos que mis hadas!- dijo Tooth feliz

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Talia

-¿Dejaste regalos?- pregunto Tooth viendo a Talia

Ella la vio nerviosa.

-Ups…- susurro avergonzada

-Te ayudaremos- dijo North

Sandy asintió. Ella sonrió y asintió, todos fueron a ayudar a dejar regalos en todas las casas donde habían ido Talia. Todos terminaron de llenar las casas que Talia visito, les sonrió a cada uno de los guardianes; ellos sí que eran amables con ella. Nunca pensó que alguien más seria amable con ella, desde hace mucho ella recordaba que nadie la podía ver para luego conocer a Je… a "ella", después a Jack, quien fue el mejor amigo que una simple chica pudiera tener, y por ultimo conoce a los guardianes. A North, Sandy, Tooth y Bunny. Ellos eran como si fueran sus hermanos mayores o más bien, familia.

_Familia…_

Ella sonrió ante ese pensamiento.

Ninguno de los dos noto que un caballo sombra los vigilaba, el caballo relincho para luego desaparecer en la sombras.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**_¡Aquí el capítulo 5! Espero muchos reviews, plissssssssssssss._**

**_*Esa parte en la que puse Manny, creo que así le dicen al Hombre de la Luna ¿No es así? _**

**_Bueno, espero reviews, ideas para el siguiente capi y comentarios. Y debo agradecer a la idea de Akari Kiseki por lo de la pelea de Jack y Talia pero debo decir que no soy muy buena escribiendo peleas de "pareja" pero aun así gracias. Los veo en el siguiente capi._**

**_Atte: Shay_**


	7. Reencuentro oscuro

**_Aquí yo con el capítulo 6, espero que les guste. A Danyeda Goofy Panterita, quiero decirte que como soy nueva en esto; no sé cómo entrar a tu blog o lo de los capítulos y seria de mucha ayuda que me dijeras como hacer todo eso. Eso es todo (creo), ahora con el capi._**

**_-Nota: Ya encontré un lugar donde está la peli completa. Espero reviews e ideas._**

**_Atte: Shay_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 6: Reencuentro oscuro_**

**_En algún lugar oscuro:_**

El caballo sombra entro a la guardia de Pitch, este se dirigió a sus amos. Pitch volteo cuando el caballo entro. Jean veía el globo seriamente sin ninguna preocupación de que los niños creyeran más en el Hada de los Dientes. Su único propósito era Natalia. El caballo relincho y llamo la atención de Jean.

-Las luces…- dijo Pitch

-¿Por qué no se extinguen?- pregunto Jean

El caballo relincho como respuesta.

-Por supuesto, ellos están recolectando dientes-

Las haditas al oír eso, chillaron de felicidad al escuchar lo que dijo Pitch. Jean gruño.

-¡Cierren el pico!- exclamo completamente molesta

Las hadas se callaron al escuchar a Jean, la chica sí que daba miedo. Pitch la vio y Jean le gruño, Pitch hizo un paso para atrás. Él se molestó.

-Jean, quiero hacerte un pregunta, ¿Por qué necesitas a esos guardianes?- pregunto curioso

-Yo no necesito a esos perdedores…- dijo mientras formaba con sombras una figurita de Natalia-… lo que quiero, es a ella- dijo viendo la pequeña figura

-¿Natalia Element? ¿Para que la necesitas?- pregunto Pitch

-Para que vuelva estar conmigo- fue lo único que dijo

-Pero no tiene sentido, tu y yo podemos hacer un gran equipo con nuestros poderes- dijo Pitch acercándose a Jean y poniendo su mano en su hombro

Lo que Jean no notaba es que Pitch formo un cuchillo detrás de la chica, ya le iba a apuñalar pero dos panteras sombras aparecieron gruñendo. Pitch se movió hacia atrás, ella volteo con una sonrisa malévola

-Recuerda Pitch, si no fuera por mí, seguirías atrapado en las sombras- dijo Jean mientras veía a la figurita

Pitch gruño molesto

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente-

-Dime, ¿cómo harías para que una persona se volviera de tu lado?- pregunto viendo a Pitch

El sonrió malévolamente

El formo una flecha sombra mientras decía.

-Para eso, necesitaría algo- dijo

Jean sonrió, vio la figurita y formo otra, pero ahora era Jack quien estaba ahí.

-Y sé cómo hacerlo- dijo

Y la aplasto en su puño

-Es momento de que volvamos a estar juntas Nat- dijo mientras desaparecía en las sombras

* * *

**_Mientras en algún lugar del mundo:_**

Talia buscaba a Tooth, entro en una casa y se llevó una sorpresa. Ahí estaba Tooth, pero veía a un pequeño niño; Natalia se acercó y vio más cerca al niño. Era Tommy, ella se sorprendió. No recordaba cuando a Tommy se le había caído un diente.

-Se le cayó por un accidente en una piscina rarísimo, ¿Tienes idea de los que paso, Talia?- pregunto volteando a ver a la chica sonriendo

Talia sonrió divertida y se puso alado de Tooth, mientras veía a Tommy

-Niños- dijo mientras sonreía

Tooth y Talia se vieron mientras reían un poco, ambas pararon de reír. Tooth volteo a verla y le dijo suavemente.

-¿Sabes cuál es la parte que tanto me gustaba?- pregunto mientras alzaba vuelo un poco

Natalia negó con la cabeza.

-Eran los niños- dijo mientras sonreía dulcemente

La castaña vio a Tooth y rápidamente cambio de tema, la vio con una sonrisa divertida y dijo:

-Dime, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?- pregunto

-¿A quién?- pregunto confundida

-Que Jack te gusta- dijo

Tooth la vio sorprendida y se delato a si misma con un sonrojo

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! ¡Jack y yo solo somos amigos!- dijo nerviosamente

-¿Tú crees que no te eh visto cómo te le quedas viendo a Jack?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y sonreía

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeo

-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras le ponía su mano en su hombro

Ella sonrió para luego preguntar:

-Pero, a ti te gusta ¿No es así? Digo, tú le sonríes, él te sonríe, te da besos y tu igual ¿ustedes acaso no se gustan?- pregunto Tooth confundida soltando la duda que tenia

Ella alzo una ceja

-¿Copo de Nieve y yo? No, a él le gustan las dulces y buenas- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo divertido

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se comportan así? Como si fueran pareja-

-Porque así nos tratamos él y yo. Nosotros rompemos nuestro espacio personal- dijo mientras reía

-Vaya-

-¿Sabes? Para ser una chica que es un poco obsesionada con los dientes. Me caes bien- dijo con una sonrisa sincera

-Tu igual, Talia- dijo mientras ambas sonreían felizmente

-¡Oh! ¡Con que aquí están!- dijo una voz detrás de ellas

Ambas voltearon para encontrarse con North y Sandy.

-¡Shhhhh!- dijeron ambas en susurros

Talia señalo con la cabeza a un Tommy dormido

-¡Oh! Lo siento- susurro North

-¿Qué hacen aquí par de lentos? ¿Cómo te sientes Tooth?- pregunto North

-Muy querida- respondió feliz

-¡Cuidado ahí!- se oyó a alguien decir

Tan solo Talia volteo para luego ser tirada al piso, era Jack quien estaba arriba de ella. La chica frunció el ceño y quito a Jack

-Perdón, Talia- dijo Jack con una sonrisa divertida

-Solo cállate- dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua

-¡Ah! Ya entendí, con que trabajando juntos para que el conejo quede en último lugar- dijo una voz detrás de Talia ocasionando que la chica de un salto por la sorpresa y terminando con la mano de Jack en su cintura. El guardián más joven rió ante el susto de su amiga

Talia frunció el ceño al notar quien era. Era Bunnymund

-¡Shhhhh!- dijeron todos

-Lo siento- dijo Bunny

-¿Crees que necesito ayuda para vencerte?- pregunto Jack sacando su bolsa que ya estaba más llena y quitando su mano de Talia ocasionando que se cayera- ¡Mira esto pequeño saltarín!- dijo Jack riendo orgullosamente sin notar lo que hizo

-¿Esas son una bolsa de muelas? ¡Esta! Es una bolsa de muelas- dijo Bunny mostrando su bolsa

Talia se paró y se puso su mano en su frente. Ella se acercó a los dos guardianes y les jalo a los dos las orejas como si fueran niños chiquitos.

-¡Ay!- dijeron ambos adoloridos

-Díganme ¿Se comportaran como adultos o tendré que jalarles las orejas como niños pequeños?- pregunto mientras apretaba más fuerte

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Sí!- respondieron ambos

Ella quito su mano de la oreja de Bunny pero no la de Jack. Él se quejaba completamente adolorido.

-¡Ay! ¡Detente!- decía Jack

-Eso es por tirarme y por decirme "niña"- dijo molesta

-¡Okay! ¡Okay! ¡Lo siento!- dijo Jack

Talia lo soltó y vio que Bunny se reía a más no poder, ella se acercó a Bunny y le jalo la oreja.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Pero yo que hice?!- exclamo

-Esto es porque quiero- dijo mientras lo soltaba con una sonrisa divertida

Una luz se ilumino en la cara de Bunny y todos voltearon para ver a Tommy despierto y con una cara de asombro.

-Wow… El Conejo de Pascua… Jack Frost… El Hada de los Dientes… Santa Claus… Sandman- dijo Tommy asombrado

-¿Se da cuenta de nosotros?- pregunto sorprendida Talia

-Más o menos- dijo Jack poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

Tommy vio donde Jack ponía el hombro en Talia, pero el no vio "nada". Ella bajo la cabeza destrozada

-¡Chicos! ¡El sigue despierto!- susurro Tooth a los demás

-Noquéalo ya Sandy- dijo North

Sandy puso su puño en su mano, parecía que lo iba a golpear.

-¿Eh?- pregunto Tommy confundido

-¡Con el polvo para dormir torpe!- dijo Bunny

Se oyó un gruñido y pudieron ver a un rottweiler gruñéndole a Bunnymund. Este se puso nervioso.

-¡Cassie! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Es el Conejo de Pascua! ¡Quieta!- dijo Tommy levantándose y tocando al perro para que se calmara

-Okay, que no cunda el pánico- dijo Bunny bajando su bolsa de dientes suavemente

-Pero, Bunny, es un rottweiler. Solo gruñen cuando se sienten amenazados*- dijo Talia viendo a Bunnymund con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en el rostro

-Pues te apuesto que nunca se ha topado con un conejo como yo, 1. 85, nervios de acero, maestro de Thai Chi*…- se alagaba Bunny

Talia rodo los ojos y de repente le salió hipo. Todos la vieron excepto Tommy, por obvias razones, y el perro que estaba concentrado en Bunny.

-Oh no…- murmuraron todos

El cabello de Talia empezó a volverse de un color azul marino pero con unos cuantos mechones de cualquier color (inclusive parecia arcoiris), sus ojos de un color azul marino, su ropa igual cambio. Ahora usaba un top de color azul marino, pero lo suficiente como para cubrirle los "atributos" que tenía, un short corto azul con un pareo chico (igual azul) en la cintura. Junto con unas sandalias blancas, se veía como si fuera a la playa, ella tenía una linda y divertida sonrisa en rostro.

-¡Hola! ¡Un gusto conocerlos! ¡Yo soy Anabel, pero díganme Anna!- dijo sonriente

-Genial, al menos no nos tocó Emma- dijo Jack aliviado de que no haya sido "la chica flama"

-¡Jack Frost! ¡Es una gran felicidad verte!- dijo sonriente "Anna"

-También es bueno verte Anna- dijo el con una sonrisa sincera

Ella iba a decir algo para luego ver a los demás y el "pequeño" problema de Bunny. Ella sonrió cual niña pequeña que le dan sus padres un regalo el día de Navidad.

-¡Pero qué lindo! ¡Un conejito!- dijo mirando a Bunny

-Créeme compañero, este no es un buen momento- dijo Bunny sin quitar la mirada enojada del perro

-¡Oh!- dijo mientras miraba al perro y lo miro dulcemente

-¿Por qué le tienes miedo a un dulce perrito?- pregunto sonriente y divertida

-Yo no le tengo miedo a un canino- dijo mirando a Anna pero repentinamente se arrepintió

Ella en su forma dulce y buena se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, ni siquiera podía creer lo que pensaba. Pero no decía que Natalia tampoco fuera linda, sino que en su forma de Anna se veía como la chica del sueño de cualquier chico. El suspiro suavemente.

-Wow…- dijo mientras la miraba

Ella se acercó y lo miro suavemente

-Mi nombre es Anabel Water, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunto dulcemente

-Mi nombre es Bunnymund- dijo

De pronto se escuchó un ruido y el perro gruño con más fuerza, Bunny vio al perro con una mueca de horror

-¡Oh rayos!- dijo mientras corría de un lado a otro. Jack se sentó en la mesa viendo como Bunny corría, el vio a Anna observando la escena; agarro su cayado y la atrajo hacia él. Ella le sonrió divertidamente. Sandy lanzo un polvo de sueño, pero como la última vez, reboto por toda la habitación. Le dio a Tooth, North, al perro y a Bunny. Cuando North cayo en la cama de Tommy, este salió volando y cayó en los brazos de Sandy; el hizo que el chico se durmiera. Anna y Jack se vieron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y ambos dijeron divertidamente.

-Ups…-

Los tres espíritus vieron a los dormidos guardianes, Jack vio el sueño de Bunny, y como predijo, él estaba soñando zanahorias bailarinas.

-Ojala hubiera traído una cámara… espera creo que tengo una- dijo mientras sacaba una cámara de su sudadera

Anna trataba de no reír, pero no pudo evitarlo. Esto sí que era muy cómico

-Sonríe- dijo Jack apuntando con la cámara a Anna

Antes de que ella sonriera, le dio hipo y volvió a hacer Natalia. Ella se sujetó la cabeza y miro a Jack con una cámara sacándole fotos a Bunny, los guardianes dormidos, Sandy teniendo a Tommy en brazos y yendo hacia su cama para dejarlo ahí. Ella alzo una ceja y miro a Jack

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- pregunto

-Anna- fue lo único que dijo Jack mientras le seguía sacando fotos a Bunny

-¡Deja de sacarle fotos! Pareces obsesionado con el- dijo ella

-Entonces déjame tomarte una a ti- dijo Jack viéndola

-A mí no me gusta que me tomen fotos- dijo ella

-¡Vamos! ¡Solo una tú y una tu y yo! ¿Sí?- pregunto poniendo ojitos adorables

Ella alzo una ceja de nuevo y suspiro.

-Está bien, pero solo una- dijo ella acercándose a Jack

-¡Sí!- dijo mientras le apuntaba la cámara a Talia

-Sonríe Talia- dijo con una sonrisa y haciendo muecas graciosas

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír, rió con una sonrisa linda. Jack se acercó a Sandy y le dio la cámara, él la agarro y apunto la cámara a ellos. Jack puso un brazo en sus hombros mientras sonreía y Talia igual. Pero Jack lo pensó rápidamente y puso la cabeza de ella en su hombro y él la ponía en su cabeza. Ella se sonrojo un poco pero aun así sonrió. Sandy tomo la foto y se las mostro. Ambos sonrieron.

Se veía ahí a Jack y Talia como si fueran novios, más o menos, pero se veían completamente felices el uno al otro. Ambos sonrieron por la foto. Jack dijo.

-Es una buena foto- dijo mientras la veía

-Sí, la foto de los dos mejores amigos del mundo- dijo mientras la veía

De pronto se oyó un relincho de un caballo, los tres voltearon para encontrarse con un caballo sombra viéndolos. Talia rápidamente corrió hacia el caballo sin tan solo decirle a Jack. Jack se preocupó y voló hacia donde se dirigía Talia.

-¡Vamos Sandy! ¡Hay que alcanzarla!- dijo Jack antes de irse

Sandy miro a los demás y siguió a Jack. Los dos guardianes trataban de alcanzar a la castaña, pero era muy veloz. En cambio, ella con todas sus fuerzas trataba de alcanzar a caballo; a donde fuera ese caballo estaría Jean. Tenía asuntos pendientes con ella. Miro atrás de ella y vio a Jack y Sandy. Se preocupó de que su mejor amigo y la persona que le empezaba a agradarle supieran su secreto más oscuro, no quería que Jack saliera herido, y menos que el supiera de su pasado antes de conocerse. Tan solo pensar que algún día se lo diría y él no lo acepte le hace sentir una gran tristeza en su corazón; ella miro un callejo y corrió por ahí para perderlos. Natalia dio un gran salto y esquivo la pared que terminaba el camino del callejón. Jack y Sandy volaron arriba de la pared de ladrillos, ambos se vieron preocupados ¿Por qué Talia quería perderlos? Cuando lo cruzaron no vieron ni al caballo ni a Talia. Jack se preocupó.

-¡Talia! ¡Talia! ¡Natalia!- gritaba Jack llamando a la castaña

* * *

**_Mientras tanto en el lago de Burgess:_**

Talia seguía al caballo como si su vida dependiera de ello, perdió el rastro y refunfuño molesta. Ya iba a ir a buscar a Jack cuando oyó un gruñido, ella volteo y vio a una pantera sombra cerca de ella; saco su espada y le apunto. La pantera no hacía nada solo la miraba, ella guardo su espada cuidadosamente y miro al felino extrañada ¿Por qué no la atacaba? Natalia se agacho a la estatura de la pantera, levanto su mano y la acerco al hocico de la pantera, este no hacia ningún movimiento. Ella lo toco suavemente y no pudo evitar sonreír, el felino ronroneo ante la caricia.

-Creía que terminarías odiando a las panteras- dijo una voz detrás de ella

Volteo rápidamente y vio a Jean, ella gruño y se lanzó a Jean. Ella no hacia ningún movimiento, solo tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Repentinamente, Talia paro y miro a Jean

-¿Qué haces aquí Jean?- pregunto mirando a la pelinegra

-Simple…- dijo ella mirándola y acercándose

Ya estando cerca de ella, pero a una distancia razonable para que no la atacara, puso su mano griseada en la mejilla de Talia y repentinamente ella la abrazo. La guerrera no sabía como reaccionar, pero por inercia, ella correspondió el abrazo.

-… quiero que vuelvas a estar conmigo, mejor amiga- susurro Jean en su oreja

Talia abrazo fuertemente a Jean y dijo con voz suave.

-Aunque no me creas, yo igual- dijo en un susurro suave

-_"Perdóname Jack"- _pensó recordando a su mejor amigo

Sabía que este día llegaría

* * *

**_¡Aquí el capítulo 6! Espero por favor muchos reviews, me siento triste. Los veo en el siguiente cap, ideas y reviews espero con ansias. _**

**_1*: Eso de los perros amenazados se me ocurrió, no sé cómo actúan los rottweiler _**

**_2*: Me encanto esa parte en la que Bunny presume de "1.85, Maestro de Thai Chi…" y todos eso y no sabía cómo se decía. ¿Es Tai Chi o Thai Chi?_**

**_ Atte: Shay_**


	8. Nota

_**Hola mis grandes lectores! Debo decirles que tendre un pequeño receso en la historia. Pero sólo sera una semana fuera, les juro que seguiré escribiendo. Quiero agradecerle a monkeymaiden14 y a HuntressBiancadiAngelo por dejarme traducir sus historias.**_

_**Paz.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	9. Secretos

**_Hola de nuevo! Como lo prometí, regrese con un nuevo capi. Espero que les guste, será dos o tres partes. Tal vez. ¡EXTRAÑE MUCHO ESCRIBIR!_**

**_Atte: Shay_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: Secretos_**

-_"Perdóname Jack"-_ se repetía en su mente Talia

Era oficial. Natalia Element era una completa mentirosa, ella no podría sentirse peor. Se sentía una completa rata mentirosa ¡No! Una asquerosa y sucia rata mentirosa ¿Cómo no le pudo haber dicho a Jack sobre Jean? ¿Acaso no confió en él? ¡Si él era su mejor amigo! Pero, ¿Por qué no lo hizo? ¿Miedo? ¡Jamás en su vida! Ella nunca en su larga vida a sentido ni siquiera una sola pisca de miedo ¿Sera acaso preocupación? Lo dudaba, Jean era una persona por lo cual preocuparse de lo que hacía. Pero sabía que la pelinegra no tenía malas intenciones.

Le dolía en todo su ser no decirle a Jack sobre esto, de su pasado antes de conocerse, _quien era _antes de estar con él, de que hacía con Jean. Todos esos recuerdos de su amistad con Jean, ni siquiera podría decir "amistad" a lo que hacía; pero algo le decía que Jean seguía siendo su amiga. Ni siquiera por lo que hizo hace, tal vez, que 230 años con 9 meses, llevaba de amistad con Jack mucho tiempo, pero con Jean. La conocía de pies a cabeza, sus debilidades, sus gustos, disgustos, etc. ¿Cómo le dirá a Jack? ¡Y para mejorar esto! ¿Cómo se los dirá a los demás? ¡A North! ¡A Tooth! ¡A Sandy! ¡Y a Bunny! La creerán una traidora, para eso tenía a Jack ¿no? Pero lo malo es que cuando Jack lo sepa, el dejara de ser su amigo. Jack era lo único que tenía, además de sus _hermanas: _Emma, Anna, Karen y Jess, así es, sus emociones también son como sus hermanas, _y sus pequeñas amigas._

Hablando de amigas, Talia no había notado que seguía abrazando a Jean. Se separó de la pelinegra y dijo con voz cortada:

-Jean, escúchame bien, quiero que pares esto ¿sí? ¡Estas fuera de control! ¡Podrías dañar a alguien!- trataba de hacer que razonara su amiga o ex-amiga

-Pero Nat, esto hará que esos buenos para nada te dejen y así volver a estar conmigo. Como te dije en aquella noche ¿recuerdas?- dijo Jean cruzándose de brazos

Como no recordarlo, esa misma noche en donde ambas habían dejado de ser las mejores amigas ¿Por qué? Eso ni siquiera ella misma quería recordar.

_Fuego…_

_Inundaciones…_

_Terremotos…_

_Huracanes…_

_Gritos…_

_Llanto…_

_Dolor…_

Esos gritos de auxilio, esos llantos de personas que perdían a un ser querido, esas personas que resultaban heridas por el horrible y terrorífico fuego. Esas personas que eran aplastadas por la tierra. Esas personas que se ahogaban en el mar. Esos aviones que llevaban personas que se destruían, en pocas ocasiones, por el viento. Todas esas catástrofes eran culpa suya, no sabía antes cómo controlarlo y Jean siempre lo usaba a su favor.

Sintió que sus hermosos ojos color jade se llenaban de lágrimas al recordarlo. Jean se dio cuenta.

-Lo siento, Nat. No era mi intención recordar _eso_- dijo la chica

Natalia sólo asintió en silencio, se sentía estúpida. ¡¿Sólo por llorar por algo que ella provoco?! ¡¿ALGO QUE ELLA HIZO?! ¡ALGO QUE NINGUNO DE ESOS ESTÚPIDOS GUARDIANES NO AYUDARON! ¡ALGO QUE JACK NUNCA AYUDO!

_-¿Jack? ¿El por qué tiene la culpa?- _

Oyó la voz de Anna, genial, ahora tendrá una "platica" con sus hermanas.

_-¡Vamos Talia! Tú más que nunca sabe que fue culpa de Jean-_

Oyó la voz de Jess, esa emoción era una genial hermana.

_-Pero Jean era tu amiga ¿no? Y las amigas siempre se ayudan no importa que pase. Y tú lo sabes, Element-_

¡¿Inclusive Emma estaba ahí?! Eso sí es como para que se contara por el resto de su vida.

-_"Creí que no te gustaba hablar conmigo Emma"-_ pensó Talia

_-Yo no quise venir, fue Jessica quien me trajo- _respondió Emma

_-¡Que me digas Jess! ¡No Jessica!- _dijo la voz enojada de Jess

_-"Chicas, créanme, este no es un buen momento para pelear"-_ pensó

-Nat, quiero proponerte algo- dijo Jean de repente

-¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Talia curiosa

Jean sonrió.

Y empezó a hablar.

* * *

Jack Frost nunca estuvo en su vida completamente preocupado por una persona. Siempre estuvo solo 300 años, nadie nunca le hablo, y menos lo veían. Siempre creyó que nadie lo quería o que simplemente no lo veían como un chico completamente gracioso.

Pero Natalia Element era la excepción.

Esa hermosa chica de cabellos como el chocolate, ojos como el jade más hermoso y fino del mundo haya existido; era la única persona que por primera vez lo vio, más o menos. Se sentía feliz de tener a una amiga como ella, era hermosa, lista, completamente divertida, amable, etc. Como pensaba de su amiga parecía que estaba enamorado de ella, cualquiera pensaría eso. Pero en realidad no era cierto, se le notaba completamente que le gustaba Canguro. Y además, a él le atraía Tooth (se sonrojo ante ese pensamiento). Y él sabía perfectamente que Talia ya debió haberlo notado. ¡Por Dios! Ambos se conocían muy bien, pero había un pequeño detalle que ella nunca le dijo.

Su pasado antes de conocerse.

Cuando ambos se conocieron sintieron un click, ambos les gustaba las misma cosas, eran felices el uno al otro. Pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle si había conocido a alguien, o que si había hecho algo; ¡Un momento! Recordó que una vez le pregunto si conocía a alguien hace mucho tiempo. Recordaba completamente su expresión cuando le pregunto eso.

* * *

**_Flashback:_**

_En una hermosa casa en la ciudad de Burgess, se encontraban Natalia Element y Jack Frost. Ambos cómodos por la compañía del otro viendo la Luna y las estrellas resplandecer, Jack sujetaba a la castaña con su mano en la cintura de esta; la chica no se quejaba por la cercanía de él. Inclusive parecía que le gustaba la cercanía del albino. Tenía su cabeza en el hombro de él._

_-Talia ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- pregunto el joven chico_

_La chica levanto su rostro del hombro del espíritu del invierno y dijo con voz dulce._

_-Claro Jack, lo que sea- respondió la joven_

_Jack sonrió un poco y dijo con una curiosidad absoluta._

_-Dime, antes de que nos conociéramos…- dijo Jack mirando a la castaña a los ojos_

_-¿Si?-_

_-… ¿conocías a alguien en especial?-_

_La cara de Natalia Element debió ser una muy legendaria._

_La chica se había puesto rígida y muy palia, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Ella tembló y dijo con voz completamente nerviosa._

_-Yo… yo… no conocía a nadie. T-tú fuiste la primera persona que conocí- dijo temblando_

_Jack Frost no entendía completamente la reacción de su amiga, ¿Por qué se ponía así por una pregunta? El decidió terminar la plática._

**_Fin de Flashback:_**

* * *

**_P. O. V de Jack:_**

Recordaba ese día como el Domingo de Pascua del '68, no entendí porque ella se había comportado así. Y algo me decía que tenía que ver con Jean Shadow, cuando Bunnymund dijo el nombre de la chica; pude notar como ella se ponía nerviosa. Sólo que lo disimulo muy bien, conocía a Talia y sabía cuándo mentía y cuando decía la verdad. Tenía que buscarla, aunque me llevara otros 300 años más; estaba preocupado. ¡Sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Yo! ¡Jack Frost! ¡Está completamente preocupado! ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Era una amiga en la que estaba en juego, cuando la encuentre le preguntare si conocía a Jean. Esa chica me daba un escalofrió, y también voy a molestar a Talia de que le gusta Bunnymund. Sólo que voy a advertirle a Canguro que si se pasa una raya con Talia, le juro que lo voy a congelar hasta Año Nuevo.

**_Fin del P. O. V de Jack:_**

* * *

**_P. O. V de Talia:_**

Jean se había ido hace unos minutos. Estaba parada en en medio del lago de Burgess, más bien, el lago de Jack.

_Jack…_

Estaría completamente loca si fuera a hacer eso ¡Por Dios! ¡Lo que dijo ni siquiera puedo hacerlo! Me haría ver aún más una traidora de lo que ya estoy. ¡Jamás en mi vida les haría eso a los Guardianes! ¡Y menos a Jack! ¿Qué pensara él cuándo algún día sepa? Lo que dijo Jean era completamente horrible, pero no podía arriesgarme a que ninguno de ellos saliera herido. Pero… ¿Qué pasaba si era una trampa para mí en vez de…? Tendría que estar muy alerta, lo último que quería era que Jack, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy o North salieran heridos. ¡Sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Yo! ¡Natalia Element! ¡Estaba completamente preocupada! ¿Y cómo rayos no estarlo? ¡Estaba arriesgando la vida de las únicas personas que eran completamente buenas conmigo!

_-¿Entonces para que lo haces?- _pregunto la odiosa voz de Emma en mi cabeza

_-"¡Es por el bien de todos, Emma!"-_ le conteste molesta

_-Más bien parece que estás haciendo esto por Shadow- _respondió brusca

_-"Tu sabes que deje de ser amiga de Jean"-_

Estaba muy preocupada para empezar a discutir con Emma. Empecé a caminar en círculos, no sabía sinceramente que hacer. Una parte de mi me decía que debería decirle la verdad a Jack y olvidar lo que dijo Jean… cof… Jessica… cof… pero otra parte me decía que debería seguir con esto… cof… Emma… cof…

_-Únete a Jean, Talia. Tú misma sabes que debes hacerlo.-_

_-¡No! ¡No lo hagas Talia! ¡Piensa en Jack! ¡En Bunny! ¡En…!-_

_-¿Bunny? ¿El lindo conejito lo cual Taly está enamorada?-_ pregunto la sonriente Anna

_-¡Cállate Anna!… Espera ¿Qué?- _dijeron mis dos hermanas confundidas

_-"¡¿QUÉ?!"-_ exclame yo entre sorprendida y confundida

_-¡Es la verdad! Bunny y Taly hacen una linda pareja. Y cuando conocí a Bunny, el me agrado muchísimo- _dijo muy sonriente Anna

_-Anna, todo el mundo te cae bien- _dijo indiferente Emma

_-¡Que gruñona eres Emma!-_ exclamo sonándose como si estuviera "ofendida"

_-¿Es cierto eso Talia? ¿Te has enamorado?- _pregunto, interviniendo la pelea de Emma y Anna, un poco temblorosa Karen

_-"¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no me he enamorado"- _pensé molesta

_-¡Claro que sí! ¡Es Bunnymund!- _dijo riendo Anna

Son muchas las veces en las que me da ir a ver a Anna y darle un zape.

_¡WHACK!_

_-¡AUCH! ¿Saben? ¡Eso si dolió!- _grito Anna

Deseo cumplido.

_-De eso se trataba, tonta- _oí la voz de Emma

Se oía molesta. ¡Un momento! ¡Ella siempre está molesta!

Ahora que lo pensaba, era imposible. Yo no podía estar enamorada, y menos de Bunny. Apostaba mi espada a que sólo me quería como amigos. Además, ya tenía suficiente con haber tenido _hace mucho tiempo un novio_, no quería que Bunny pensara que estaba enamorada de él. ¡Sobretodo él era un conejo! ¡Un C. O. N. E. J. O! ¡Un increíble, divertido, valiente, listo y genial conejo!

Sentí que mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón latir a mil por hora. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorada de Bunnymund? Bueno, lo admito, él es completamente genial y dulce conmigo. Pero todo ese "romance" y amistad tendrá que terminar cuando sepa sobre Jean.

Suspire un poco cansada, me senté en lo que estuviera debajo de mí. No estaba en mis condiciones como para girar mi cabeza, alce la vista y pude ver la Luna.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?- pregunte con unas ganas terribles de llorar

¡¿Por qué demonios me pasaba esto a mí?! ¡PREFERÍA ESTAR SOLA! ¡SOLA!

-¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS ME HACES ESTO?! ¡¿NO VEZ QUE ME ESTA MATANDO ESTO?!- alce la voz

Estaba molesta. No, más que molesta. Estaba completamente furiosa. Y eso que no he tenido un cambio de humor. Sin ni siquiera con mi permiso, lagrimas salían de mis ojos. Estaba demasiado triste, me quería morir. Aunque cuando ellos lo sepan, voy a estar _muerta_ para ellos.

-_¡Talia! ¡Talia! ¡Talia!-_ oí que alguien me llamaba

Oh, demonios.

Diablos, diablos, ¡Diablos! ¡Debe ser Jack! Me levante rápidamente e iba a correr pero unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás. Gire mi cabeza y vi a Tooth. ¡Doble Diablos!

-¡Oh Talia! ¡Qué bueno que estas bien! ¿Estas herida? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- me preguntaba Tooth

-Eh… eh….- las palabras no salían de mi boca

Bueno, al menos no era Jack

-¡Talia!- ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para que Jack…?!

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Tooth se separó de mí, y ahora fui abrazada por Jack. Su abrazo me estaba empezando a asfixiar.

-Oh, Talia. Qué bueno que estés bien- susurro suavemente en mi oreja

Ahora sí que me sentía horriblemente mal. Pude ver por al brazo de Jack a North, Sandy, Tooth y Bunny. Correspondí el abrazo de Jack e iba a decir algo para luego ser interrumpida.

-¿Estas bien, pequeña Sheila?- pregunto Bunny

Fruncí el ceño y me separe de Jack para acercarme a Bunny. Y dije con voz enojada:

-Te responderé con una condición- dije poniéndome frente a el

-¿Y cuál sería esa condición?- dijo Bunny acercándose a mi rostro

-Nunca me vuelvas a llamarme "Sheila"- dije a escasos centímetros de su rostro

**_Fin del P. O. V de Talia:_**

* * *

Bunny iba a decir algo con una sonrisa pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra, fue empujado por una pantera sombra hacia atrás. Todos se preocuparon.

-¡Bunnymund!- dijeron todos yendo hacia el Guardián de la Esperanza

El Pooka había caído cerca de un árbol, puso su pata en su cabeza por el golpe. Miro a cada uno y pudo ver a Jean y Pitch detrás de ellos.

-¡Cuidado!- grito

Todos voltearon y antes de que pudieran decir algo, Jean creo un látigo y amarro a Talia con él. La morena atrajo al espíritu de los Elementos hacia ellos dos, sujeto a Talia con mucha fuerza.

Jean se acercó a la oreja de Talia y susurro.

-¿Lista para el show?- pregunto

Natalia puso cara de terror y oyó la voz de Jessica

_-¿Con quién quieres estar? Con Jean, que según ella tu mejor amiga, que te traiciono y te uso por mucho tiempo o a los Guardianes y Jack, quienes eran son amables contigo. Las personas que te quieren mucho y jamás en tu vida te usarían. ¿A quién escoges? ¿La prisión o la libertad?-_

-Yo… yo…-

_Natalia Element…_

Esa voz…

_¿A quién escoges?..._

Natalia miro hacia arriba y vio la Luna.

-Escojo… la libertad- dijo en un susurro que Jean no escucho

Bajo su cabeza y miro a los demás.

-¡Chicos! ¡Es una trampa! ¡Váyanse!- grito Talia

Jean y Pitch se sorprendieron, Jean creo un pañuelo y tapo la boca de Talia. Y Pitch sujeto a Talia del cabello y la golpeo en la cara.

-¡Cállate, maldita estúpida!- grito Pitch a punto de darle otro golpe a Talia pero fue detenido por un golpe en la mano por parte del boomerang de Bunny

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- exclamo completamente molesto agarrando el boomerang

-¿Por qué la defiendes?- pregunto Jean viendo a Bunny

-¡Porque es nuestra amiga!- dijo North con su acento ruso

-¿Amiga? ¿Qué acaso no sabían de lo que hacía?- pregunto

Todos vieron a Jean confundidos y luego miraron a Talia; ella bajo la cabeza adolorida, pero no físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Jean miro a los guardianes y después vio a Talia, esta miro a Jean y negó con la cabeza. En sus ojos se veía algo que nunca había visto en ellos.

Miedo…

Sonrió maliciosa. Y dijo con voz suave.

-¡Oh! ¿Al parecer no le has dicho a tus queridos amigos sobre tu pequeño pasado?- miro a Jack y dijo- Antes de conocer a Frost-

Talia empezó a moverse tratando de zafarse de la cuerda negra. Pero sus intentos eran en vano. Ella empezó a moverse más, pero como los anteriores, no pudo.

-Ella, mis queridos amigos, iba a darles una pequeña trampa. Pero al parecer los planes se cambiaron muy rápido- dijo Jean

Todos abrieron los ojos sin creer lo que decía la morena. ¿Una trampa? ¿Ella? Pero les había advertido, entonces significa que les importaba. No evitaron sentirse felices ante ese pensamiento.

-¿y qué? ¡Ahora ella nos ha advertido! ¡Significa que le importamos!- dijo Jack

-¿Importarles? ¡Ja! ¡No me hagan reír! ¡Ella no le importa personas como ustedes!-

-¡MIENTES!- exclamo Jack completamente enojado

-¿Eso crees?- dijo mientras quitaba el pañuelo de la boca de Talia

-Adelante, diles. Diles que esto iba a hacer una trampa- dijo Jean

Talia tenía la mirada abajo, no quería ver a Jack y menos a los demás. Sintió que las lágrimas caían de sus ojos; pero esta vez, fueron dejadas caer de sus mejillas con su permiso. Ella ni siquiera dijo nada, sólo estaba en silencio.

Pitch agarro, otra vez, el cabello de Talia para que alzara la vista. Los guardianes pudieron ver las lágrimas caer, ella dijo con voz cortada.

-Es… es… cierto-

Pitch y Jean sonrieron malvadamente. Los guardianes no podían creer lo que ella decía, ¿Era cierto? ¿Era una trampa? Pero ahora a nadie le importaba eso. Talia empezó otra vez a hablar:

-Yo… yo… sólo q-quería que u-ustedes estuvieran b-bien- tartamudeaba todo lo que decía

-Y… la u-única manera e-era alejarlos de m-mí- finalizo mientras veía a Jack

-Jack… por favor… perdóname…- dijo mientras nuevas lagrimas caían

Jack estaba en shock, él ni siquiera sabía qué hacer. Todos estos años, ¿eran mentiras? ¿Sucias y asquerosas mentiras?

-¡Y adivinen! ¡Hay algo mejor que eso! No sólo es una traidora, sino también la sucia traidora me tiene de amiga. Así es, soy la mejor amiga de Natalia Element- dijo Jean mientras agarraba a Talia del cabello y la jalaba más.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- soltaba gritos de dolor

-Dime, Nat. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Estar con tu mejor amiga, la persona que nunca te va traicionar? O ¿a esos estúpidos guardianes? ¡Que jamás en tu vida te volverán a querer! ¡Ese es tu destino Nat! ¡Admítelo! ¡Inclusive Jack Frost creerá que eres una traidora! ¡Creerá que eres una maldita traidora!- cada palabra de Jean era como un millón de balas en el corazón de la guerrera

Y no pudo resistirlo más.

-¡CÁLLATE!- grito furiosa

La cuerda se desvaneció ante el grito de la chica. Jean se alejó ante eso.

Sin que le hubiera dado hipo o algún tipo de cambio de humor, su cabello empezó a tonarse rojo con llamas saliendo de los bordes. Sus ojos color verde jade empezaron a volverse color rojo sangre con llamas en ellos; de sus manos empezaron a salir llamas. Se veía enojada, no, ¡se veía furiosa!

-¡Emma! ¡Qué lindo verte!- dijo Jean

"Emma" vio a Jean y sonrió malévolamente.

-Yo no soy Emma…- esa era le voz de Talia

Todos dieron pasos hacia atrás, si Emma era peligrosa enojada. ¡Imagínense a una Natalia Element completamente furiosa!

_Continuara…_

* * *

**_Chan chan chan chan chan! ¡Qué capítulo tan largo eh escribido! ¡Creo que es el primer capi de todos estos tan largos! ¡18 hojas! Genialix! _**

**_Bueno, aquí los dejo con el capi que les prometí. Los veo en el siguiente capi. Espero ideas, críticas y entre otras cosas. Los veo en el siguiente capi. Luego pondré el siguiente capítulo de "Guardian's High School" y también voy a empezar a traducir la historia de monkeymaiden14; empezare con: "Ice Queen"_**

**_¡Los veo luego queridos lectores!_**

**_Paz._**

**_Atte: Shay_**

**_PD: Siempre se me olvida! ¡Esta película no es mía! ¡Es de Peter Ramsey! Creo =)_**


	10. Un lindo cariño

**_Hola! Eh vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de "Origen de los Guardianes: Elementos". Pero, ¿apuesto a que creen sólo serán 9 o 10 capis? ¡Tal vez! ¡O no! ¡Eh pensado en muchas ideas para esta historia y también espero ideas para cualquier capítulo de ustedes! Y debo decir que esto no tiene que ver nada sobre el tema. Lo siento mucho y pronto verán que cambie el nombre de "Secretos- parte 1" a: "Secretos" simplemente_**

**_Paz_**

**_Atte: Shay_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Un lindo cariño_**

Todos dieron pasos hacia atrás, si Emma era peligrosa enojada. ¡Imagínense a una Natalia Element completamente furiosa!

Jack veía a Talia, estaba preocupado. Dio un paso hacia adelante, no le importaba para nada si era una traidora. La quería como era, sabía que estaba equivocado con que ella le mentía. Lo sabía, casi toda la verdad, pero lo sabía. No le dijo sobre que Jean era su amiga y ahora lo sabe, pero no le importaba. ¿Por qué? Porque Natalia era su amiga, en las buenas y en las malas. Siempre lo seria.

El Guardián de la Diversión dio dos pasos más, alzo su mano suavemente.

-¿Natalia?- pregunto suavemente

Talia miro hacia Jack, sus ojos color sangre reflejaban furia e ira pura; pero al ver a Jack todo cambio muy rápido. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y dio un paso para atrás. Las llamas en su cabello empezaron a crecer más, pero las de sus manos no mucho. Ya que sintió un repentino alivio al ver a Jack, y eso hizo que las llamas de sus manos disminuyeran sólo un poco.

Abrió los ojos como platos y hablo con voz nerviosa:

-¿Jack?- pregunto

Ella bajo la cabeza triste, pero pudo ver su reflejo en el hielo congelado que Jack siempre dejaba así por su gusto. Se asustó al ver el color de sus ojos y las llamas de su cabello, agarro una punta de su cabello y se lo miro horrorizada.

_Era un horrible monstruo._

Sintió una respiración arriba de su cabeza, tan sólo la levanto y pudo ver a Jack a escasos centímetros suyos. Natalia empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

-No… Jack… aléjate de mí…- decía en un pequeño susurro

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto con una sonrisa dulce

Todos, excepto Jean y Pitch que habían escapo silenciosamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta, miraron a Jack entre asombrados y preocupados. Tooth tenía las manos juntas esperando que Talia regresara con ellos, a ella no le importaba ni en los más mínimo que Natalia les haya mentido que tenia de "amiga" a Jean. Un poco les dijo la verdad ¿no? Y eso era ser una buena y confiable amiga.

Pero nadie pensaba que la chica tenía más secretos, además de que algunos se trataban de Jean. Pero para Talia, esos eran secretos que están mejor ocultos en la oscuridad a que salgan a la luz.

Bunnymund miraba atento a ambos adolescente. No decía que la chica era peligrosa, pero estaba muy preocupado por Natalia; ahora entendía porque Natalia le había gritado. Porque Jean la había llamado así por mucho tiempo y a la castaña claramente le molestaba ese apodo, o la persona que siempre le decía así.

Sintió algo dentro de él que nunca había sentido. Preocupación, desesperación, tristeza y entre otras emociones. ¿Por qué rayos se sentía así?

Bunny empezó a caminar despacio y por inercia hacia Jack y Talia.

Talia volteo un poco y pudo ver a Bunny acercándosele, se sentía fatal. Se alejó de Jack y se acercó hacia Bunny, ambos se veían los ojos atentamente. Como si su vida dependiera de ello, ambos estaban frente a frente. Más o menos. Ya que Talia era "muy" baja para Bunny, apenas le alcazaba la nuca. Ella pregunto con voz nerviosa:

-¿Me odian verdad?- pregunto bajando el rostro

-¿Por qué habríamos de hacerlo?- menciono alzando su pata (o mano) hacia la mejilla de Natalia y alzándole el rostro

Ambos se vieron por un segundo, pero para ellos fue una eternidad. Bunny sonrió un poco con dulzura como diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien y Talia repentinamente se sonrojo.

-Yo…- tartamudeaba con los ojos abiertos

Y lo que sucedió fue en tan sólo un segundo.

Talia se abalanzo a Bunnymund por tan solo un simple abrazo. Bunnymund tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creerlo. Lo estaba abrazando y era un abrazo muy fuerte que digamos, pudo notar (aunque con mucho trabajo) que las "llamas" del cabello y manos de Natalia empezaban a disminuir suavemente. Bunny acerco su pata al cabello, ya castaño, de Talia y lo acaricio tranquilamente mientras correspondía el abrazo.

Todos veían el "cariño" repentino de esos dos espíritus, luego le preguntarían a Talia sobre Jean. Pero ahora estaba este lindo momento.

Jack sonrió con cariño y pensó:

_-"Primero terminas con tu novio y ya tan rápido conseguiste a otro. Cuídala bien, Canguro. Ella es una hermosa joya"- _pensó con dulzura al ver el momento que tenían ellos

Ambos guerreros se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Con unas sonrisas leves en sus rostros.

Bunnymund pudo volver a ver los hermosos ojos como el jade de Talia. Y sonrió más.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos ¿no creen?- pregunto Tooth

-¿Eh?- preguntaron ambos mientras se separaban rojos como tomates bien maduros (si Bunny fuera humano, se le hubiera notado el sonrojo)

-¿Y a dónde iremos?- pregunto Bunny serio tratando de tranquilizar su sonrojo

-¡Iremos al Polo Norte claramente!- sonrió North

-Pero… ¿Jean y Pitch sabrán a donde iremos, no?- pregunto Talia

-El Polo Norte es el más seguro de todo el mundo, _маленький воин- _dijo North mencionando algo en su idioma que la chica no entendió

-En realidad North, es el tercero más seguro del mundo- dijo Jack

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso del Polo Norte?!- exclamo molesto y ofendido North

-Bueno, el tercero es el Polo Norte- dijo mientras miraba a un North con el ceño fruncido- el segundo es la Madriguera de Bunny…- cuando iba a decir cuál era el más seguro de mundo. Bunny hablo:

-¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que la Madriguera la mejor del mundo! Espera, ¿dijiste la segunda?- toda la alegría de Bunny desaparecio cuando menciono que SU Madriguera era la segunda

-Pues… si- respondió Jack como si le importara el enojo del conejo

-Si dices que la Madriguera es la segunda ¿Cuál es la primera?- cuestiono

-Bueno, es la _Warren- _respondió Jack

-Pero… ese es el nombre de mi Madriguera solo que en Ingles ¿Acaso te estas burlando, Frostbite?- dijo molesto Bunny

-¡Esa no! Yo me refería a la _Warren _de Talia- dijo mientras miraba a la castaña

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Tooth confundida

-Digamos que yo tengo mi propio hogar- hablo Talia después de toda la "pelea" que tenían de qué lugar era el más seguro

-¿Llamas a tu hogar _"Warren"_?- pregunto confundido North

Sandy empezó a hacer dibujos de arena, primero de Natalia, después de la madriguera de Bunny. Ahora a Bunnymund y por ultimo a las tres imágenes juntas con un signo de interrogación.

-Sandy cree que tú vives con Bunny, ¿es cierto eso?- pregunto Tooth

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No!- respondió sonrojada

-Pero lo diferente es que Talia no lo llama "La Madriguera"- menciono Jack salvando a su amiga de la vergüenza que estaba teniendo

-Entonces, ¿Cómo lo llama?- pregunto Bunny

-Se llama: _"The Warren of Winter" - _respondió Talia causando sorpresa a los demás, excepto a Jack

* * *

**_Soy una verdadera desgracia! QUE CORTÍSIMO CAPI! De verdad lo siento, solo que no me sentía inspirada mucho. Y espero ideas. Les juro que, tal vez, mañana escribiré un capítulo al menos largo_**

_Маленький воин: **significa "pequeña guerrera" o "pequeño guerrero". Cualquiera de las dos ;)**_

**_Voy a empezar a poner algunas cosas en otros idiomas._**

**_Paz_**

**_Atte: Shay_**


	11. Pequeña Sheila

**_Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí les tengo el capítulo 9 de mi amada historia! Espero que les guste._**

**_Nota para _**_nacha: __**Tengo una duda, ¿acaso crees que con lo de la "Reina del Drama" soy muy dramática? ¡No me quejo para nada! Pero solo tengo esa pequeña duda. Nada más. Inclusive, misteriosamente, me gusta que me digan "Reina del Drama". No está mal ;)**_

_**Fanatica1Asoaso: Sí, significa "La Madriguera del Invierno"**_

_**¡Alaben a Shayera Frost Kaplan! ¡Alias: La Reina del Drama! :)**_

**_Atte: Shay_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 9: Pequeña Sheila_**

-¿La _Warren _de qué?- pregunto Bunnymund confundido

-_The Warren of Winter, _Bunny- respondió Talia mirando al Pooka

-Pero… ¿Por qué llamaste _así _a tu hogar?- pregunto Tooth

-¡Oh! Bueno, larga historia- dijo Talia un poco avergonzada

-Creo que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que no los cuentes- hablo Bunny serio

-¡Y el mejor lugar para contarlo es yendo ahí!- dijo alegre Jack empezando a caminar hacia el trineo junto con los demás que lo veían confundidos

-¡Alto, alto, alto, alto, alto!- Talia detuvo a Jack

-¿Qué?-

-Nadia, pero absolutamente nadie, puede ir a la _Warren of Winter. _Esta absolutamente prohibido. Y tú lo sabes, Jack- dijo Talia cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos! ¡Solo una miradita! ¿Sí?- insistió Jack

-No- respondió fría

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no?- pregunto sorprendido Jack

-Porque no- respondió empezándose a enojarse

-Vamos, tu sabes también que yo vivo ahí- dijo Jack poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la castaña

Ella alzo una ceja como diciendo "¿En serio?"

-Bueno, la mayoría de las veces ¡Pero también eso cuenta!- dijo Jack quitando sus manos de los hombros de Talia e imitando su pose. Con los brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido

-Eso NO cuenta, Jack- dijo frunciendo más el ceño

-Iremos- dijo el serio

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si- Jack pensó en un pequeño truco

-No- dijo repentinamente Jack

-Si- dijo ella pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- ¡Demonios!-

-¡Aja! ¡Iremos a tu casa!- dijo Jack mientras se dirigía hacia el trineo

Talia suspiro. Un poco de los mechones blancos de su cabello se puso en su cara y dio un soplido molesto, haciendo que el cabello se le quitara de la cara. Pero aún seguía mirando a Jack y a los demás yendo hacia el trineo.

Jack la miro y dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Vamos, Talia! ¡No seas aburrida!- dijo Jack

Talia suspiro otra vez mientras se acercaba al trineo. Jack le tendió una mano y ella la acepto con disgusto.

-Y… ¿Dónde está tu hogar, Sheila?- pregunto Bunny

Talia se dio un zape en la cara mientras bajando el rostro susurrando algo sobre "Vuélveme a decirme Sheila una vez más". Ella alzo el rostro mientras decía con voz cansada.

-En lo más profundo del bosque de Burgess, a unos pocos kilómetros de aquí. Así que, si quieren, podemos ir caminando- respondió Talia mirando a los Guardianes

-Tengo una idea, preciosa- dijo Jack

-¿Cuál?- pregunto la ojiverde

-Conduce el trineo- dijo de repente Jack

-Jack, no es por ser grosera, pero ¿acaso estás loco? ¿Conducir el trineo? ¡Pero ni siquiera es mío!- dijo Talia alzando los brazos

-Si quieres, condúcelo- dijo North tomando por sorpresa a los demás

-¿Qué? ¿En serio?- preguntaron Jack y Talia al mismo tiempo

-Pues, si- dijo North

-¡Genial!- dijo Jack mientras agarraba a Talia de las manos y la levantaba

Agarro las cuerdas que conducían el trineo y las puso en las manos de Talia.

-¿Sabes conducirlo?- pregunto Jack mirándola

-Bueno, sinceramente, no- dijo un poco avergonzada

Jack nada más giro los ojos con una sonrisa linda que podría derretir a Tooth y a sus hadas.

Y de repente, él se puso detrás de ella, mientras agarraba sus manos, ocasionándole un fuertísimo sonrojo a la chica.

-Yo te enseño- dijo en un suave susurro en su oreja

Jack jalo las manos de Talia hacia arriba, para luego bajarlas muy fuerte. Ocasionando que el trineo vuele. Todos tuvieron que sujetarse muy fuerte.

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Bunny frunció el ceño, muy molesto por la cercanía de Jack hacia Talia. No le gustaba para nada que ese molestoso espíritu se acercara mucho a _su _Talia. Puso una mueca de terror al pensar en eso. ¡¿Desde cuándo Talia era "su" chica?! Trato de olvidar ese pensamiento lo más que pudo, y lo hizo.

Tooth sintió un repentino enojo al ver que Jack se acercara mucho, pero mucho, a Talia. Según la castaña, Jack y ella no tenían ninguna atracción por alguno de los dos. Entonces recordó su plática con ella en la casa de ese pequeño niño:

_-¿Copo de Nieve y yo? No, a él le gustan las dulces y buenas- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo divertido_

_-Entonces, ¿Por qué se comportan así? Como si fueran pareja-_

_-Porque así nos tratamos él y yo. Nosotros rompemos nuestro espacio personal- dijo mientras reía_

Tal vez ella tenía razón, tal vez Jack tenía ojos para una sola persona: ella

Sintió sus mejillas arder, el repentino enojo se fue mientras caía una nueva emoción: Felicidad.

* * *

**_En lo más profundo del bosque de Burgess, a pocos kilómetros de lago de Jack:_**

Talia y Jack seguía conduciendo el trineo, aun con las manos agarradas. Llegaron a lo más profundo del bosque, e hicieron que el trineo bajara hacia la tierra. Todos bajaron del trineo, lo cual fue un alivio para Bunny ya que sintió un horrible mareo.

Lo único que veían eran árboles, árboles y más árboles. Talia empezó a caminar causando una gran curiosidad a los guardianes, pero como siempre, a Jack no.

El empezó a volar con ayuda de su cayado, alado de Tooth; quien también volaba. Bunnymund se puso alado de Talia.

-Dime, ¿Por qué llamaste a tu hogar _"The Warren of Winter", _Sheila?- pregunto un poco curioso

-Bueno… yo…- balbuceaba cosas sin sentido; sin ni siquiera prestar atención al apodo. Ella sabía porque había llamado así a su hogar. Y siempre Jack se lo recordaba para molestarla un rato.

Antes de que pudiera responder, Jack grito:

-¡Llegamos!- dijo feliz

Todos miraron al frente y vieron una gran cascada junto con un pequeño lago. Tal vez no era la gran cosa, pero era muy bonito en la noche. Se podía ver el reflejo de las estrellas y la Luna.

-Que hermoso…- dijo Tooth con un lindo suspiro

-Y eso que no has visto el hogar de Talia- dijo Jack con una sonrisa

Él agarro la mano de Tooth y la condujo hacia el lago, ella pensó que el "hogar" de Talia seria atrás de esa cascada pero la detuvo frente al lago. Talia se puso al lado de los dos guardianes.

Empezó a caminar hacia el lago, y Jack igual mientras soltaba la mano de Tooth. Ambos se vieron y asintieron mientras se tomaban de las manos y decían en voz alta:

_Yo soy fuego, y tú eres hielo  
pero eres mi más preciado anhelo,  
quiero sentir el llamado de tus labios  
que me queman con su roce gélido._

_A ti te hablo, dama de hielo  
que se derrite en el calor de mi fuego  
quiero sentir el frío de tus dedos  
porque con ellos enfriaré mi cuerpo._

_A ti te hablo, dama de hielo_  
_quiero ser tu desahogo y tu consuelo_  
_con pasión derretiré los témpanos,_  
_y arderemos juntos en el fuego._

_Mi intenso fuego será tu deshielo,_  
_y lo beberé directo de tu cuerpo,_  
_pues sediento necesito un refresco_  
_porque agobia el calor de este infierno._

_A ti te hablo, dama de hielo_  
_ya no aguanto más este flagelo,_  
_tan fríamente lejana te siento,_  
_mucho más distante que el lucero._

_A ti te hablo, dama de hielo_  
_desde hace mucho tiempo no te veo,_  
_y en el lugar que es nuestro no te encuentro_  
_y continúo esperando el invierno._

_A ti te hablo, dama de hielo_  
_¿qué será de ti en este momento,_  
_en la soledad de tu frío apartamento?_  
_Llámame, y lo convertiré en un caldero._

Todos estaban claramente confundidos porque decían esa linda rima, pero su duda desapareció cuando el lindo lago empezaba a temblar. De repente, empezó a crear un gran agujero negro. Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a los Guardianes, soltándose de las manos.

-¿Qué? ¿Esperan una invitación? ¡Vamos!- dijo Jack mientras agarraba la mano de Tooth otra vez

-No estoy segura de esto, Jack- dijo Tooth nerviosa

-Créeme, linda. Esto te va encantar- dijo el

Antes de que Tooth pudiera decir alguna palabra, Jack salto con una Tooth muy asustada.

North y Sandy fueron los siguientes en saltar, sólo quedaban Talia y Bunnymund.

-¿Vas a saltar o no?- pregunto Talia mirando a Bunny con una mano en su cadera y con una ceja alzada

-Claro que sí, pequeña Sheila. Sólo espero a que tu saltes primero- dijo cruzándose de brazos

-¡Que no me digas Sheila!- dijo molesta mientras un poco de su cabello se ponía en su cara, dándole un aspecto un poco gracioso

-Como tú digas, Sheila- hablo mientras sonreía divertido

La castaña nada más giro los ojos, molesta, mientras que con una mano se quitaba el mechón blanco que estaba en su cara. Bunny se le acerco y dijo con voz suave:

-Primero las hermosas damas- dijo con coquetería mientras le tendía la mano

Natalia se sonrojo como tomate ante la oración "_Primero las hermosas damas". _Sonrió un poco mientras aceptaba la mano y agarrándola con un toque suave

-Espero que no hayas copiado el mismo diseño que el mío, linda Sheila- dijo mientras la miraba

-Te quedaras con la boca abierta- dijo con una ceja alzada y con una bella sonrisa

Ambos guerreros corrieron hacia el agujero mientras saltaban, y la oscuridad infinita los cubría.

* * *

**_En algún lugar oscuro, cerca de la casa de Talia:_**

_¡Bunny…!_

_¡Despierta…!_

_¡BUNNYMUND DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ…!_

E. Aster Bunnymund abrió los ojos como platos ante los gritos que decían su nombre. Se sentó de un salto mientras miraba a todas partes en busca del grito. Pudo ver frente a él a su pequeña Sheila. Ante ese pensamiento no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ¡¿Pero qué demonios le estaba pasando?!

-¿Qué? ¿Talia?- pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Hasta que al fin no me dices "Sheila"- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué paso?- cambio de tema rápidamente

-Bueno, cuando entramos, accidentalmente te golpeaste en la cabeza y te quedaste inconsciente por unos 2 minutos- respondió a la pregunta

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto mientras se paraba

-Creo que nos están esperando. Vamos Bunny- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar junto con el Pooka

Bunnymund pudo notar que todo lugar estaba cubierto con antorchas, parecía una cuerva muy oscura como para que tenga muchas antorchas.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto

-Estamos cerca de mi hogar- respondió con tranquilidad absoluta

Pronto apareció un silencio un tanto incomodo, ninguno de los dos decía nada. No era por temor, claro que no, solo que no sabían cómo iniciar una simple conversación.

-¿Pequeña Sheila?- pregunto con un toque divertido

Ella puso mala cara para luego reír solo un poco.

-¿Si, Canguro?- dijo divertida

A Bunny le dio un ataque de enojo ante el molestoso apodo. Pero como él le decía Sheila, creía que se lo merecía. La miro con una increíble duda

-Dime, ¿es cierto eso de que te gusta Jack? Si es así, juro que no se lo diré a nadie- se apresuró a decir eso ultimo

-¡Por amor a Manny! ¿Por qué todos creen que me gusta Jack?- pregunto molesta

-Bueno, ustedes actúan como novios en vez de amigos- dijo Bunny

-Dios…- suspiro

-Mira, Jack y yo no tenemos nada. No nos gustamos, además, a él le gusta Tooth- dijo seria

-¿A él le gusta Tooth?- pregunto sorprendido

-¿Qué acaso están ciegos o qué? ¡Claro que a Jack le gusta Tooth!- dijo mientras alzaba los brazos

-Entonces… ¿a ti quien te gusta?- pregunto curioso

Bunnymund ni sabía porque le hacía estas preguntas a la ojiverde. Probablemente quería saber un poco de ella, tal vez será por eso.

A Natalia le tomo desprevenida esa pregunta. Nunca pensó que Bunny le preguntaría eso. Sinceramente, no se lo esperaba. Probablemente quería saber un poco de ella, tal vez será por eso que le preguntaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante una simple oración que hizo Anna hace unas horas:

_-¿Bunny? ¿El lindo conejito lo cual Taly está enamorada?- pregunto la sonriente Anna_

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber Bunny?- pregunto tratando de borrar las palabras de Anna

-Bueno, no lo sé realmente. Creo que quiero saber de ti nada mas- admitió un tanto avergonzado

Ella lo miro por unos segundos para luego mirar a otro lado.

-Pero, ¿al menos me responderías una pregunta?- pregunto viéndola

-Bueno, eso depende- dijo mirando

Ambos pararon y se vieron a los ojos. Mientras que Bunny empezaba a hablar.

-Dime, ¿Cómo sería el chico de tus sueños?- pregunto sin moverse

-Bueno, yo quisiera que fuera rebelde, con algún acento, valiente, que me respetara, que me apoyara en las buenas y en las malas, que se un poco serio en alguna ocasiones y lo más importante…- dijo mientras se acercaba a Bunny

-¿Y que sería lo más importante?- pregunto acercándose lentamente

-Que fuera el mismo y que nada en la vida lo cambie- dijo muy cerca del conejo

Las luces de las antorchas empezaban a apagarse suavemente mientras ambos guerreros se acercaban lentamente.

* * *

**_Continuara…._**

**_Pero que linda parte escribí! Ya pronto comenzare con lo de la casa de Talia. ¡LO JURO POR CLINT BARTON! Espero reviews! Y un montón! Este pequeño final es en honor a mis 30 reviews! Nunca en mi vida pensé tener tantos reviews en mi corta vida! Y en el siguiente capítulo será en honor a las personas que me escribieron mis primeros reviews y a los nuevos, junto a las personas que les encanta esta historia! Ya estoy traduciendo los siguientes dos capis de "Guardian´s High School" y la de "Ice Queen"_**

**_Ya en el siguiente capi es cuando ya conocerán la casa de Natalia: The Warren of Winter_**

**_Nota: ¿Ya fueron a la Expo-Comic de Cancún Center? Yo sí, y vi a una chica disfrazada de mi personaje favorito: Jack Frost_**

**_Paz_**

**_Atte: Shay_**


	12. Nota 2 Sorry

**_Hola, lectores. Les dejo esta pequeña nota de que no eh podido escribir el otro cap. No es por flojera, sino que no me ha dado tiempo e inspiración. Espero ideas de parte de ustedes para inspirarme más, y tampoco eh podido traducir la de "Guardian´s High School" y la de "Ice Queen". Tratare de no tardarme demasiado._**

**_Espero que tengan paciencia, yo ni siquiera puedo. Juro por MARVEL que pronto, espero, tendrán el nuevo capi. Y eh estado pensando en honor a mis 40 reviews darles doble capi, espero me llegue mucha inspiración._**

**_Atte: Shay_**


	13. La Madriguera del Invierno

_**¡Hola lectores y lectoras! ¡Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi! ¡Espero que por Jack Frost que les guste! Y lamento por mi vida por haberme tardado tanto. No encontraba la inspiración.**_

_**Nota para **__nacha__**: Lamento mucho si te insulte o algo por lo de "Reina del Drama". Es que como dijiste:**_

_**-**__la reina del drama es un premio que se le da en mi escuela al mejor escritor o escritora cada año y por eso te llame así (pero si lo dejare de hacer)__**-**_

_**Esta pequeña parte en paréntesis, creo que te insulte. Como te dije en el antiguo capi: "me gusto, no, ¡Me encanto! Que me digieras "Reina del Drama", es la primera vez que alguien me dice así". Bueno, solo quería decir esto.**_

_**P.S: Por cierto, sé que me creerán que miento. Pero es verdad que eh tratado de pensar en este capi, pero cuando estaba pensando salió la nueva seria de Las Tortugas Ninjas, y no pude pensar en hacer una historia de ellos. Ahora, más que nunca, voy a tratar de adelantar todo mi retraso. Le juro que tendrán el siguiente capítulo pronto.**_

_**Por favor, perdónenme.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: La Madriguera del Invierno**_

-Entonces… ¿a ti quien te gusta?- pregunto curioso

Bunnymund ni sabía porque le hacía estas preguntas a la ojiverde. Probablemente quería saber un poco de ella, tal vez será por eso.

A Natalia le tomo desprevenida esa pregunta. Nunca pensó que Bunny le preguntaría eso. Sinceramente, no se lo esperaba. Probablemente quería saber un poco de ella, tal vez será por eso que le preguntaba. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante una simple oración que hizo Anna hace unas horas:

_-¿Bunny? ¿El lindo conejito lo cual Taly está enamorada?- pregunto la sonriente Anna_

-¿Por qué lo quieres saber Bunny?- pregunto tratando de borrar las palabras de Anna

-Bueno, no lo sé realmente. Creo que quiero saber de ti nada mas- admitió un tanto avergonzado

Ella lo miro por unos segundos para luego mirar a otro lado.

-Pero, ¿al menos me responderías una pregunta?- pregunto viéndola

-Bueno, eso depende- dijo mirando

Ambos pararon y se vieron a los ojos. Mientras que Bunny empezaba a hablar.

-Dime, ¿Cómo sería el chico de tus sueños?- pregunto sin moverse

-Bueno, yo quisiera que fuera rebelde, con algún acento, valiente, que me respetara, que me apoyara en las buenas y en las malas, que se un poco serio en alguna ocasiones y lo más importante…- dijo mientras se acercaba a Bunny

-¿Y que sería lo más importante?- pregunto acercándose lentamente

-Que fuera el mismo y que nada en la vida lo cambie- dijo muy cerca del conejo

Las luces de las antorchas empezaban a apagarse suavemente mientras ambos guerreros se acercaban lentamente.

_**¡AAAHHHHHHHH!**_

Ambos espíritus se separaron al oír los gritos demasiado fuertes, y las antorchas empezaban a iluminarse. Parecían proveer de los demás.

-¡Rápido, Sheila! ¡Deben estar en peligro!- dijo Bunny separando la distancia que tenían él y Talia

-¿Eh?… sí, claro…- dijo un poco triste

¡Por amor a Manny! ¡Casi estuvo de besar a Bunnymund! Pero… sólo debió ser por el momento por lo cual estuvieron a punto de besarse. Además, a él no le gustaría una chica que oculta secretos.

Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y corrió hacia Bunny, ella sabía que los demás no estaban en peligro. Bueno, casi.

Bunny avanzaba a máxima velocidad y de pronto vio como una luz frente suyo. Él se detuvo a centímetros de la luz y ya iba a dar un paso cuando oyó el grito de Talia.

-¡Bunny! ¡Espera!-

El volteo hacia donde estaba Natalia, pero sintió que algo se envolvía en su cuerpo y lo atraía hacia la luz.

-¡Bunnymund!- escucho la voz de Natalia

Bunny fue consumido por la luz, el cerro los ojos ante tanta luz. Abrió los ojos y miro alado suyo a Jack, North, Tooth y a Sandy en las mismas condiciones.

Jack miro hacia Bunny y le sonrió divertido:

-¿Qué onda, Canguro?- pregunto boca abajo

-¡Que no me digas C…!- la frase de Bunny desapareció cuando escucho un grito proveniente de Tooth quien miraba al frente

Todos miraron hacia donde veía Tooth y les consumió el miedo mismo. Frente a ellos estaba, literalmente, una planta carnívora gigante. De dientes afilados como navajas.

-¡AAAHHHHHHHH!- gritaron todos aterrados

La planta rugió fuertemente, y miro a cada uno de ellos.

_-Esperen, ¿ustedes son los Guardianes?- _preguntó una voz femenina

De pronto una luz consumió a la planta entera. Todos tuvieron que cerrar los ojos ante el brillo. Cuando los abrieron todos se quedaron con la boca abierta hasta el suelo. En frente de ellos no estaba la planta, sino una hermosa chica. De cabellos cafés y de unos ojos azules, vestida con una toga al estilo de la edad de Grecia, pero de color verde y estaba descalza. Era completamente…. ¡Ni siquiera había palabras para describirlo!

La chica sonrió amistosamente. Mientras que los demás ni siquiera podían creérselo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jo. Soy una de las creaciones de Jessica Forest- dijo ella-; respondan, por favor, mi pregunta ¿Ustedes son los Guardianes?

-Eh… ¡Sí! ¡Somos nosotros!- respondió Jack rápidamente

-¡Oh! Entonces, lamento el malentendido- dijo mientras alzaba la mano y las lianas bajaban a los Guardianes en el suelo con cuidado- Nunca tenemos visitas, sólo conocemos a nuestra madre.

-¿Su madre? ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Bunny

-¡Chicos!- dijo una voz interrumpiendo a Sonia

Todos voltearon para encontrarse con Natalia, cuando estuvo frente a ellos. Agarro fuertemente sus rodillas y exhalo mucho aire.

-C-chicos, ¿E-están b-b-bien?- preguntó preocupada y sin aire

-Sí, estamos bien- respondió North

-Q-que buen-no.

Jack se le acerco y la ayudo a ponerse derecha.

-Gracias, Jack- le agradeció

-No hay de qué.

Ambos se vieron por unos segundos con una sonrisa sincera y tierna, aunque a Talia le costaba algo respirar.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó de repente Bunnymund

Talia y Jack miraron a Bunny y sonrieron de manera cómplice.

Todos tenían la boca abierta, el lugar era completamente bello. Ellos pensaron que sería como la Madriguera de Bunnymund, pero se equivocaron. Tenía una pintoresca fauna y flora, con muchos colores y aromas; blanco, rojo, azul, ¡cualquiera! Y sobre todo que estaban en los pétalos de las flores. Había cuatro caminos, uno, que el de la izquierda al fondo, tenía un camino algo primaveral, al que supusieron que era un camino relacionado con la Primavera. Tanto que a Bunny le gusto el camino. Tenía plantas, flores, árboles y un montón de animales. El segundo camino era algo veraniego lo cual le pertenecía al Verano, que le daba un toque divertido, tenía el camino casi lleno de arena, algunas palmeras y un sol radiante. El tercer camino tenia los arboles con las hojas rojas y naranjas, algunos supusieron que se trataba del Otoño. Y el último camino, claramente tenía mucho que ver con Jack. Mucha nieve caía lentamente del cielo, lo cual impresiono a los Guardianes ya que en ningún de los otros caminos caía nieve. Había en ese camino una tonelada de nieve y algunos copos de nieve caían lentamente. Lo cual, claramente, era el Invierno.

-Bienvenidos todos a a la Madriguera del Invierno- dijo Talia

-Wow…- dijeron todos al uní sonido

-Ahora empezaremos con las preguntas, ¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Bunny mirando a la chica de toga

-Ella es Johana Earth, puede transformarse en una planta carnívora gigante y entre otras cosas que son parte de la naturaleza. Aunque eso ya lo conocen, ella es la guardia de este lugar, además de sus hermanas. Y ella cuida junto con Jessica Forest a la Primavera.

-¿Hermanas?

-¡Johana! ¡Date por muerta!

Todos miraron hacia el origen de la voz y vieron a una chica de cabellos negros hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos igual de color negro, usaba pantalones rasgados de mezclilla y una camisa que decía _**"Dead is my Life".**_ La chica miraba a Jo muy enojada. Y al parecer salió del camino de la estación del Verano.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?!- gritó enojada

-¿De qué, Mona?- preguntó inocentemente

-¡¿Cómo que de qué?! ¡Y no me digas "Mona"!

-Vaya, esta chica tiene un enojo increíble…- susurró North

-Y eso que no la has visto arder- dijo Talia

-¿Arder?

-¡¿Por qué mierda apagaste a mis llamas?!- gritó enojada

-Porque si, Mona.

-¡QUE NO ME DIGAS MONA!

La chica de cabello negro le empezó a salir llamas por su cabello y sus ojos reflejaban mucha ira.

-¡Evangeline! ¡Ya basta!- le gritó Talia

Evangeline, que al parecer se llamaba así, miró a Jo con odio puro. Y respiró, calmándose un poco. Y después miró a Jo enojada para luego regresar por donde vino.

-Que chica- dijo sorprendido Bunny

Sandy asintió, estando de acuerdo con el Pooka.

-Lamento eso, así es ella.- se disculpó Jo

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó North

-Ella es Evangeline Flame, pero _yo_ le digo Mona

-¿Por qué Mona?- preguntó Jack

-Porque a ella le gusta mucho la famosa pintura de Leonardo Da Vinci: _La Mona Lisa_. Por eso le digo Mona. Aunque ella oculta mucho que le gusta mucho esa pintura.

-Oh…

-¡Jo! ¡Jo!- gritó una voz algo nerviosa

Todos vieron que una chica de cabello pelirrojo claro hasta los hombros, de ojos cafés y mirada algo nerviosa. Traía un pantalón holgado de color gris y una camisa de mangas cortas color azul. Ella salió del camino de la estación del Invierno. La chica corrió hacia Jo.

-Hey, Kate. ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Tooth

-Ella es Katherine Wind, viene del Otoño.

-¡Es Manda! ¡Algo le pasa!- gritó aterrorizada

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron Jo y Talia al mismo tiempo

-¡Síganme!- gritó Kate

Todos siguieron a la chica de cabello rojo, los condujo al camino del Invierno, donde era muy lindo y tranquilo a la vez.

-Hey, Jo, no es por ser maleducado pero, ¿Quién es Manda?

-Oh, su nombre es Amanda Sea.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Kate

Jack miró de reojo a Talia, quien tenía la mirada algo preocupada. ¿Por qué no le dijo sobre estas chicas? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Después de esto, luego se lo preguntaría.

Kate caminó muy rápido en la nieve, al parecer tenía mucha preocupación hacia la chica que se llamaba "Manda". Todos corrían, pero en el caso de Tooth, Sandy y Jack volaban, lo más rápido que podían.

Kate se detuvo y señalo a lago congelado que estaba frente a ellos, lo cual todos miraron hacia el lago. Pudieron notar que había ahí una persona en el hielo, parecía inconsciente.

-¡Amanda! ¡Amanda!- gritó Kate desesperada

-Tranquila, Katherine. Ayudaremos a Manda,- le tranquilizó Jo- pero antes hay que planear un plan para ayudarla. Al parecer ese hielo no se ve muy sólido, y con un mal movimiento podríamos lastimar a Amanda.

-¡Evangeline! ¡Ven aquí!- gritó la chica de la toga

Una gran bola de fuego apareció alado de Bunnymund, provocando que este de un pequeño grito. De repente, Evangeline ya estaba alado de Bunnymund.

-¿Qué quieres? Sabes perfectamente que no puedo estar aquí, Johana.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Sólo quiero que me ayudes, Mona.

-¡Que no m-hmmmmmmm…!- sus palabras fueron selladas cuando Talia le puso su mano en su boca.

-Sigue, Jo.

-Gracias, Talia. Mona,- la de cabello negro la vio con enojo y dio un gruñido silencioso- quiero que nos ilumines lo suficiente para que podamos ver a Amanda.

Evangeline asintió con la cabeza, mientras quitaba de una mordida la mano de Talia.

-¡Argh! ¡Eso dolió!- gritó mientras se sobaba su mano

-De eso se trataba, Element- respondió con una sonrisa burlona

Evangeline solo giró los ojos al cielo, y se acercó al lago con mucho cuidado. Después su cabello empezó a ponerse de color fuego e ilumino lo suficiente para que pudieran ver más de lo que ya veían.

-Esa es mi Mona...- susurró Jo

-Kate, Jack,- estos la miraron atentos- quiero que vuelen arriba de Amanda y sáquenla con mucho cuidado.

Estos asintieron, mientras empezaban a flotar. Los demás lo veían atentamente.

-¿Crees que funcione?- preguntó Jo, algo desconfiada de su plan.

-Resultara, Johana. Tú sabes que si- le animó Tooth

Jo le sonrió amistosamente, pero ella estaba algo nerviosa.

Ella no era la única preocupada.

_-¡Sácala de ahí, Talia!- _gritó la voz de Anabel

_-"¡Tranquilízate, Ana!"- _intentó tranquilizar a Ana

_-¡Por favor!- _gritó desesperada

Natalia miraba a Kate y a Jack con mucha preocupación, rezaba a que sacaran a Amanda con cuidado.

Jack y Kate agarraron a Manda con cuidado por los brazos, la sacaron con mucho cuidado.

Ambos llevaron a Amanda hacia los demás, todos se acercaron corriendo. Pudieron ver que era una chica de cabello rubio con dos lindos mechones de color azul claro, sus ojos no se podían ver ya que los tenía cerrado. Usaba una camisa blanca que decía con letras negras _**"I'm a precious bunny"**_, usaba unos shorts de mezclilla. Jack y Kate la dejaron en el suelo cuidadosamente.

Pero lo que más les impresiono a todos es que ella tenía rasguños y moretones por todo el cuerpo. Como si hubiera dado una batalla.

-¡Amanda! ¡Amanda, despierta!- gritó asustada Kate

Amanda empezó a despertar lentamente, parecía muy débil.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Amanda?- dijo ahora furiosa Kate

-P… ch…

-¿Eh?

-J…n…

-Vamos, Manda, dínoslo.

Con sus últimas fuerzas, Amanda dijo con voz débil pero lo suficiente como para que la escucharan.

-Pitch y Jean- dijo antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo

Todos se quedaron en completo shock, ¿Pitch y Jean habían hecho eso?

Pero la que no se podía creer era Talia, era imposible. Jean no pudo haber hecho esto, ella no era así. Pero tal vez… cuando ella la dejo sola, Jean debió haber sentido una gran ira. Haciendo que haga todo ciegamente, y la que causo todo eso… _fue ella._

_-"Que eh hecho…"_

* * *

_**Por favor perdonen mi retraso, por favor. Como eh estado pensando y pensando, nunca se me ocurrió nada. Sólo me llegaba a la mente mi nueva historia:** Bad Little Girl._

_**De verdad, perdónenme. No saben que tan mal me siento por este horrible retraso.**_


	14. Pequeño cambio

_**Hola, queridos lectores. Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo11: Pequeño cambio**_

_Correr…_

_Eso es todo lo que estoy haciendo. Para decir verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué estoy corriendo. Siento que quiero escapar de algo o alguien, pero no sé de quién. ¿Por qué corro? Intentó detener mis pasos pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no debía parar, no importaba que fuera lo que me perseguía. Debía correr._

_Intenté al menos voltear mi cabeza pero al hacerlo sentí un fuerte golpe en mi frente, algo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio. La tierra llegaba a mis ojos, el golpe me había dolido mucho._

_Trate de levantarme pero algo hizo que me volviera a caer en el piso, de repente empezó a llover y a caer truenos con gran potencia. Fabuloso._

_Mire hacia atrás de mí, se trataba de una rama algo grande que, probablemente, había caído por algún trueno, y estaba en mí espalda. Traté de liberarme de la rama pero era muy pesada._

_-¡Ahí esta!- un grito masculino se escuchó cerca de mi_

_Miré hacia MÁS atrás de mí, pude ver algún tipo de luz que se acercaba lentamente. Sentí que un gran escalofrió por todo mi cuerpo, algo me decía que esto no era nada bueno._

_Traté con todas mis fuerzas liberarme de la rama, pero mis intentos eran en vano._

_-¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor!- grité tratando de que alguien me ayudara_

_-"Maldición,"- pensé molesta- "¿Qué tiene que hacer uno para que lo ayuden?"_

_Traté otra vez de liberarme y pude al menos quitármelo un poco. Traté con la mayor fuerza que tenía, pero estaba muy cansada._

_Sentí que la rama se quitaba de mi espalda, me sorprendí ante eso. Mire hacia donde se movía, pude ver una sombra. No podía ver quien era, pero estaba agradecida de esa persona._

_-Resiste, Rosa- dijo una voz masculina_

_¿Rosa? Yo no me llamo Rosa ¿Quién era este sujeto?_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunté algo débil_

_El sujeto quitó la rama de mi espalda y me ayudo a levantarme, antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo, él me jaló del brazo._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que correr!_

_Corrí siendo jalada de mi brazo, me jalaba muy duro y eso me dolía mucho. Traté de mirarlo pero la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia no me ayudaban mucho._

_-¡Espera!- grité tratando de zafarme de su agarre_

_-¡No podemos detenernos! ¡Hay que seguir!- gritó muy enojado, lo cual me hizo asustarme un poco._

_Me detuve enojada. No seguiría si él no me dice quién es._

_-¡Dime quien eres!_

_El sujeto me miro algo sorprendido por lo que decía, es como si lo que dijera no tuviera sentido alguno. Después miro hacia atrás suyo y después hacia mí. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a este sujeto?_

_Se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura. No me gustaba mucho el acercamiento que teníamos nosotros dos. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él me dio algo que nunca espere. Algo que nunca pensé que pasaría en este momento._

_Me besó._

_Tenía los ojos bien abiertos ante la gran sorpresa que tenía, nunca espere esto. Quería separarme y salir corriendo, alejarme de ese sujeto sin que me importara que él fuera el que me había ayudado. Pero algo me lo impedía, no quería ni separarme de él. Es como si no quisiera ni alejarme lejos de él. Sentía un tipo conexión, algo… prohibido. El dulce sabor de sus labios era como algo tan peligroso, algo que nunca que espere que él me hiciera. Y me gustaba. Su dulce sabor era un fruto prohibido, algo que nunca se debía probar. Era algo tan delicioso, sus labios en los míos. Era algo tan mágico que hizo que olvidara la oscura noche y la horrible lluvia. Aún estaba sorprendida de lo que hizo el sujeto, pero no podía moverme ante la gran impresión que tenía en estos momentos._

_-Por favor- me susurro mientras se separaba y me susurraba en el oído-, corre. No quiero perderte para siempre, amor mío._

_-¿Quién… quién eres?- le pregunté sorprendida y sonrojada_

_-Soy alguien…_

_Lo mire atentamente, impaciente ante lo que decía._

_-…al que nunca te olvidara._

_Antes de que pudiera preguntar a qué se refería con eso, sentí un horrible dolor en mi cabeza. Sentí que todo me daba vueltas._

_Y lo último que recuerdo antes de caer rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo._

_Son dos ojos verde primavera mirándome con amor y dolor._

* * *

Natalia se despertó con sudor por todo su cuerpo, ¿Qué fue eso?

Ella puso su mano en su frente y miro a todas partes, al parecer se encontraba en un cuarto muy lindo. Se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a la nada, no sabía porque había tenido ese sueño. Pero sentía un mal presentimiento, uno muy malo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró algo sorprendida pero al mismo tiempo confundida

Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero algo la detuvo. Se miró a sí misma, buscando algo que probablemente estaba "mal". Pero no encontró nada, solo su ropa y ya.

-Tal vez necesite un cambio de look.

Miró hacia todas partes, buscando algo que podría ayudarla. ¡Y eureka! Había cerca de ella un ropero, caminó hacía el ropero y lo abrió. Sonrió para sí misma, la ropa no estaba mal.

* * *

**_Afuera de ahí:_**

Los Guardianes y las cuatro chicas misteriosas estaban en la estación de Primavera, a Tooth se la había ocurrido ir ahí para estar algo calmados. Amanda, quien era la chica que habían rescatado de la estación de Invierno, estaba sentada junto a Kate, quien tenía una mirada muy preocupada, debajo de un árbol. Kate fruncía el ceño cada vez que veía alguna herida de Amanda. Jack, Tooth, North, Bunnymund y Sandy estaban todos juntos en el césped mirando el lindo cielo. Hablando un rato sobre el hogar de Talia. Evangeline estaba acostada debajo de un árbol lejos de todos ellos, tenía una expresión algo seria y enojada. Y Jo miraba desde arriba del árbol a Evangeline o, como ella le decía, a Mona. En realidad, les había mentido a los Guardianes de que llamaba a Mona por la obra de Leonardo Da Vinci, la verdad era que un día que estaban las dos en Nueva York y había cachado a Evangeline viendo por una ventana de una casa una televisión. Le dio tanta curiosidad ver que veía la pelinegra que le impresiono que veía. Ella veía una serie que se llamaba _"Tortugas Ninjas"_ y salió como un tipo de lagartija mutante con pañuelo rosa que se llamaba: Mona. Es por eso que le decía Mona. Y además de que a Evangeline le gustaba esa serie, con el paso del tiempo siempre fue a buscar un lugar donde verlo.

Evangeline abrió los ojos y miro a Jo con una ceja alzada, esta aparto la vista rápidamente y se sonrojo ante ser descubierta. Evangeline sonrió divertida.

-¡Hey!

Todos pararon lo que hacían, aunque no hacían nada, y buscaron el origen del grito. Al encontrarlo, se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Era Natalia, quien se veía muy sexy. Usaba unos shorts negros ajustados, una camisa de tirantes de color rojo que decía: _**"Do It Like A Dude"**_. Su cabello lo traía en una coleta de caballo y su espada la traía en su cintura, como siempre.

-Talia…- susurró Jack, sonrojado ante lo que veía

-¿Qué les parece?- preguntó

-¡Te ves bien, Sheila!- gritó Bunnymund, también sonrojado

-Gracias- respondió algo sonrojada

-Talia, ¿de dónde sacaste la ropa?- preguntó Jo mientras saltaba del árbol y se acercaba a Natalia

-¡Oh! Lo saque de un armario de esa casa- dijo mientras señalaba la casa-, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada.

Evangeline vio a Jo, quien disimuladamente estaba sonrojada.

-Pero, Jo, ¿esa no es t…? ¡Hmmmm!- Jo le tapó la boca a Kate

-No hables…-susurró

-Bueno, Talia, creo que nos debes una pequeña explicación- dijo North serio

Natalia miro a North algo confundida, pero se dio cuenta a que se refería.

-Oh, ¿Acaso quieren saber sobre Jean, verdad?- preguntó mientras bajaba la cabeza

Todos asintieron, excepto las cuatro chicas.

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor será sentarnos.

Todos se sentaron en el pasto, atentos a lo que decía Natalia.

Ella dio un suspiro mientras empezaba a hablar.

-Todo comenzó hace 300 años…

* * *

_**Aquí les dejo este capítulo, amados lectores. Por favor, dejen review. Y también, por favor, ¿podrían leer mi nueva historia de las Tortugas Ninja? Hace que me sienta mal cuando pienso que a nadie le gusto. ¿Podrían ustedes darle una oportunidad? Por favor.**_

_**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo. Y lamento que sea corto, pero no tenía hoy un poco de inspiración, pero hice lo que pude.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	15. Secretos Revelados pt 1

_**Hola, lectores. Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo. Pero antes, voy a contestar algunos reviews:**_

_Nacha__**: No puedo decirte quien es su madre, pero puedo decirte que me equivoque en algo. Iba a poner "creadora", pero para ponerle algo de duda le quise poner "madre". Espero que eso te sirva un poco.**_

_Fanatica1Asoaso__**: No pasa nada si no te gustan las Tortugas, pero agradezco tu review.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: Secretos revelados pt. 1**_

(Empieza a relatar Natalia, como en un punto de vista)

_Todo comenzó hace 300 años, cuando yo llegué aquí por El Hombre de la Luna me trajo como Natalia Element. Sinceramente, no recuerdo si ese era mi nombre, pero me gustaba._

_Bueno, continúo. Después de haber escapado cuando un hombre me traspaso, caminé a un rumbo aleatorio. No quería saber a dónde iría pero mientras seria para buscar respuestas, estaba bien para mí._

_Caminé por un bosque algo oscuro y tenebroso, pero no me dio ni la más pisca de miedo. Seguí caminando, sin saber a qué me encontraría algún día._

_Pasaron nueve meses desde que seguí caminando, siempre buscando respuestas de quien soy. Claramente use mi velocidad para acelerar un poco mi viaje, pero la velocidad no me ayudaba de mucho en el tiempo que pasaba. Caminé por un bosque de un lugar llamado Transilvania, ni recuerdo como llegué ahí. Cuando de repente escuche un llanto, lo cual me sorprendió de repente un poco. Busqué de donde provenía ese triste llanto, hasta encontrar a alguien cerca de un árbol en las sombras. Hasta parecía que estaba a gusto ahí._

_Me acerque lentamente, no sabía si esta persona era peligrosa. O era otra al que podía tras pasar. Y hasta se me había olvidado lo último._

_-Hey, ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté inclinándome un poco a su altura_

_Pude ver más de cerca y pude notar que era una chica de cabello negro, pero lo demás no sabía._

_-¡Déjame sola!- grito la chica mirándome, se oía molesta y triste_

_Me quedé en shock al saber que esta chica, además de oírme, podía verme. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Creí que nadie podía verme. Por cierto, la chica tenía la piel algo pálida y sus ojos eran de color grises. Ambas de repente nos miramos y dijimos al mismo tiempo:_

_-¿Puedes verme?_

_Después nos sorprendimos y empezamos a decir a decir lo mismo por un rato, hasta en algún punto de reírnos de nosotras. Al poco tiempo me senté con ella y nos miramos fijamente._

_-¿Quién eres tú?- me pregunto ella_

_-¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, olvidé presentarme! Mi nombre es Natalia Element, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunté amablemente_

_-Mi nombre es Jeannette Shadow, gusto en conocerte._

_Sonreí muy feliz de saber que ella era la primera en verme, nadie en todo este mundo sabía que tan feliz estaba. Pero de repente me llego la duda, ¿Cómo ella podía verme y las otras personas no? Si ella podía verme, tal vez solo alguien especial podría verme. Y tal vez Jeannette sea esa persona especial._

_-Dime, Jeannette, ¿Cómo puedes verme? Quiero decir, nadie en este mundo me ha visto alguna vez._

_Ella me miro sorprendida, pero al parecer por la expresión de sus ojos se podría decir que me entendía. Después bajo la cabeza y nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos grises._

_-Yo sé cómo te sientes, Natalia. A mí tampoco me pueden ver, aunque ya lo haya intentado todo para que me vean, jamás los eh visto alguna vez responderme alguna pregunta o que me digan "Lo siento, no te vi". Pero que nadie en el mundo te vea, se siente como si fueras un muerto. Uno que deambula para siempre. Y siempre te preguntas porque nadie te puede ver._

_La miré sorprendida, esa era la manera como me sentía cada vez que alguien no me veía, mi pregunta siempre fue simple: ¿Por qué? Ella me comprendía…_

_-Se cómo te sientes, Jeannette- le respondí mientras miraba al cielo_

_Ella me miro sorprendida para luego sonreír y me toco el hombro con dulzura._

_-Creo que podríamos ser amigas, ¿te gustaría?- me pregunto un poco nerviosa_

_La mire sorprendida para luego sonreír y mirarla con una increíble felicidad._

_-Me gustaría ser tu amiga, Jean._

_Ella me miro un poco sorprendida y luego sonrió._

_-Gracias, Nat._

_Ahora fue mi turno de mirarla sorprendida y luego sonreí divertida._

(Pausa de historia, en la actualidad)

Natalia miraba a los Guardianes algo nerviosa, quería saber que decían de ella.

En cambio de ella, todos tenían la mirada sorprendida. Los Guardianes se miraron todos a unos, y miraron a las chicas, quienes al sentir la mirada ellas apartaron su mirada. Luego ellos miraron a Natalia que tenía la mira baja.

-¿Y… y cómo tú y Jeannette dejaron de ser amigas?- preguntó Bunnymund un poco sorprendido

Natalia miró a Bunny algo sorprendida y después ella respondió:

-Oh, bueno, todo empezó así…

* * *

_**Lamento que sea corto, pero no tenía mucha inspiración. ¡No se pierdan el siguiente capi! Ahí voy a revelar como Natalia y Jeannette dejaron de ser amigas. Y espero que me ayuden ustedes, para darle algo de suspenso. Cualquier idea se acepta.**_

_**P.S: Se van a preguntar: ¿Por qué cambie la foto? Verán, Talia y Jean eran amigas para luego dejar de serlo. Cuando vi esa foto, de repente me las imagine a ellas. Solo imagínenselas, además. Esa foto me gusta, espero que a ustedes también. Algo me dice que ustedes sabrán quien es quien. Ustedes tienen que decirme quien es, y en el siguiente capítulo diré quien es quien. Aunque va a ser muy fácil, igual quisiera intentarlo. Espero reviews de ustedes, amados lectores.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	16. Secretos revelados pt 2

_**Hola, lectores y lectoras. Aquí Shay con un nuevo cap, y debo agradecerle a **__Jenny__** ya que ella es mi hermana mayor. Y ella leyó mi historia, y me alegra que le haya gustado. Tkm, big sis.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

_**Y, lo de la foto, están en lo correcto. Leonardo es Natalia y Rafael es Jeannette. ¡Así! ¡Se me había olvidado! Nunca en ninguno de los capis había dicho como era la espada de Natalia, y de repente me pareció un poco raro que tuviera una espada Medieval. Pero al ver la foto, pensé en ponerle una espada casi parecida a la espada katana. Un poco parecida, no es. Espero que lo entiendan.**_

_**Pero antes un pequeño regalo…**_

* * *

_"Quien te quiere regresa._

_Mentira, quien te quiere nunca se va"_

_~Anónimo~_

* * *

_**Capítulo 13: Secretos revelados pt. 2**_

(Empieza a volver a relatar Natalia)

_Bueno, nuestra amistad llegó, supongo, que a 230 años después. Jean sabía todo acerca de mí, debilidades, habilidades, movimientos, pensamiento, en pocas palabras: sabía todo._

_Jean y yo estábamos cerca de un volcán, y ella tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacer un surf con la lava. Y creí que sería divertido, pero lo pensé mal._

_Hicimos el surfeo, sí, pero lo siguiente que paso. Fue horrible._

_Ninguna de las dos había notado que cerca de ahí un pueblo, dañamos a ese pueblo por la erupción. Cuando oí lo gritos, me detuve. Mire a todas las personas morir y quemarse por la lava. Por mi culpa, todas personas murieron. Y todo pasa frente a mis ojos._

_Cuando Jean noto que había parado. Le dio curiosidad saber porque había parado, pero al saberlo, ella dijo:_

_-¿Acaso ellos te importan?- me preguntó_

_Yo ni siquiera la escuche, lo único que oía eran los gritos de las personas. Gritos de dolor y agonía, los gritos me mataban los oídos._

_-¡Natalia! ¡Natalia!- empezó a gritar Jean, tratando de llamarme la atención._

_Pero lo único que veía era todo morirse, lentamente._

_Las lágrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos, no podía creer que todo esto lo había ocasionado yo._

_-¡NATALIA!_

_Jean me agarró de los hombros y me empezó a mover, mientras gritaba mi nombre._

_-¡Natalia! ¡Mírame!- me gritó_

_Yo la miré, aun llorando ante lo sucedido._

_-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?! ¡ELLOS NO IMPORTAN! ¡¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS POR ELLOS?!- me gritó_

_Y no pude resistirlo. Simplemente, no pude._

_Me separé de Jean y la golpeé con mi puño en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se cayera y me miraba sorprendida._

_-¡¿COMÓ TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?! ¡¿QUÉ NO TIENES CORAZÓN?!- le grité enojada_

_Jean se levantó y se abalanzo hacia mí, tirándome en el suelo._

_Ella me golpeaba y yo resistía, hasta que tuve la oportunidad de golpearla. Así empezamos por unos minutos. Hasta que ella, cansada y con moretones, se detuvo._

_-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, NATALIA?! ¡¿POR QUÉ LOS DEFIENDES?! ¡ELLOS NI SIQIUERA TE PUEDEN VER!_

_-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡ESO NO SIGNIFICA QUE HAY QUE MATAR GENTE PARA QUE NOS VEAN, JEANNETTE!_

_-Natalia, ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes?- me preguntó tratando de sonar tranquila_

_-¿Qué cosa, Jeannette?- le pregunté también tratando de sonar tranquila._

_-Mira, Nat, las personas jamás nos verán. No importa lo que hagamos nosotras dos, j-a-m-á-s nos verán- deletreo la palabra "jamás"_

_-Te equivocas, Jean. Sé que podrán vernos algún día, yo lo sé._

_-¡Por un demonio, Nat! ¡Entiéndelo! ¡Jamás en nuestras vidas nos verán!_

_-¿Eso es lo que piensas, Jean? ¿Piensas que jamás tendremos esperanza para que nos vean? Si eso quieres decir, creo que esto se acabó- dije seria_

_-¿Acaso te refieres…? ¡¿Sólo por qué esas personas están muriendo, terminas nuestra amistad?!- gritó enojada_

_-Lo siento mucho, Jean. Pero si siguen así, ya ni siquiera sé si pueda reconocerte- dije mientras me alejaba de Jean y me iba hacia otra dirección._

_-¡Natalia! ¡Natalia! ¡Lamentaras haber hecho esto! ¡¿Oíste?! ¡Lo pagaras!_

_Y después de lo que dijo, Jean y yo dejamos de ser amigas. Para siempre._

(Final del relato)

Todos tenían la mirada completamente horrorizada y sorprendida, ¿Talia había hecho eso? Ni siquiera lo podían creer.

-Talia…- susurró Jack

-Si quieren, ódienme. Ya nada me importa- dijo de repente Natalia

-¡Eso jamás!- dijo Jack mientras se le acercaba a Natalia y le daba un abrazo.

Ella correspondió el abrazo y miró a Bunnymund por el rabillo del ojo, esté tenía la mirada en los ojos de Natalia. Pero le sonrió dulcemente, dándole un mensaje que decía que le daba todo su apoyo.

Talia le sonrió, feliz de tener a Bunnymund y a Jack.

Miró a los demás, quien también le demostraban su apoyo sonriéndoles. Ella correspondió que le mandaban.

Las chicas miraban a cada uno de ellos en silencio. Hasta que Evangeline le dijo a Jo.

-¿Le dirás a Element que esa es tu ropa?- le susurró cerca del oído

-No, a ella le queda mejor que a mí, Mona.

Evangeline, sin prestar atención al apodo, lo pensó un momento para luego decir:

-Creo… creo que te puedo prestar un poco de ropa- dijo mirando a Jo a los ojos

Johana miró a Mona con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Eh… c-claro, por qué no.

Mona sonrió de manera coqueta y tomo la mano de Jo, haciéndola sonrojar más.

-Acompáñame.

Mona y Jo corrieron hacia la estación del Verano, ya que estaban en la estación de la Primavera. Nadie noto que las dos chicas se habían ido.

Natalia se separó de Jack y de repente le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Jack.

-Para eso están los amigos.

-Además, Sheila, como dice un dicho: _"Quien te quiere regresa. Mentira, quien te quiere nunca se va."_ Y nosotros somos esa persona- habló Bunnymund

-Bunnymund…- susurró sonrojada

-Gracias, conejito- le dijo mientras le giñaba el ojo

-De nada, Sheila.

-¡Llego por quien extrañaban!- gritó una voz

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Evangeline con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A dónde fuiste, Eva?- preguntó Amanda

-Por un pequeño cambio de moda.

Todos se confundieron ante lo que dijo la chica, pero se sorprendieron ante lo que vieron.

Ahí estaba Jo, con diferente ropa. Ahora usaba unas mallas negras un poco transparentes, una sudadera grande y holgada de color verde que dejaba ver sus hombros, y por sus hombros se le podían ver unos tirantes de color negro. Ella tenía su cabello suelto con una trenza pintada de color rojo y verde. Se veía muy bonita.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó Jo

Mona dio un chiflido dando a entender que se veía linda, haciendo sonrojar mucho a Jo.

-¡Te vez genial, Jo! Tanto que yo igual me quiero cambiar de ropa- dijo Amanda

-¡Yo igual!- dijo Kate

Todos, excepto Jo y Eva, miraron a las dos chicas confundidos. Y cuando menos se lo esperaron, ellas desaparecieron en un segundo. Todos se quedaron en shock.

-¿A dónde fueron?- preguntó North

-¡Aquí!

Tan solo dieron un parpadeo y las dos chicas ya estaban ahí, solo que con diferente ropa. Amanda ahora traía un short color azul, una camisa blanca con un dibujo de un trébol de 4 hojas con una sonrisa. Su cabello lo traía recogido en una trenza y con dos pequeños broches cerca de la frente (ya que su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda). Y como las otras dos chicas, no tenía zapatos. Y Katherine traía ahora unas mallas de color negro, una camisa de tirantes de rayas negras y blancas, y una chaqueta color plata. Su cabello, como era corto, no le hizo nada.

-¡Wow! ¡Se ven bien, chicas!- exclamó North

-Gracias, North- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡Solo faltas tú, Eva!- dijo Kate

-Ah, no. Ni crean que me voy a cambiar de ropa solo porque ustedes lo hicieron- respondió enojada

-Sí, si lo harás.- dijo Jo con los brazos cruzados.

Mona miró a Jo con el ceño fruncido molesta. Para luego suspirar pesadamente.

-¡Argh! ¡Está bien!

Evangeline desapareció en un segundo y reapareció en el mismo lugar, sólo que traía ahora ropa diferente. Ahora usaba unas mallas negras con rayas rojas, un short corto de color negro, una camisa gris con una chaqueta de color rojo fuego y estaba abierta. Su cabello negro lo tenía suelto, miraba a Jo aun con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Feliz?

-Feliz.

Todos sonrieron por la pequeña pelea de las dos chicas, y entonces Bunnymund miró a Talia con algo de duda.

-¿Y cómo conociste a Frost, Sheila?- preguntó Bunnymund mirando a la chica a los ojos.

Talia lo miró sorprendida, pero eso no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa.

-¡Oh! Bueno, ¿Quieren que cuente como conocí a Jack?- preguntó mirando a todos.

Todos asintieron y se volvieron a sentar.

-Todo empezó después de haber dejado de ser amiga de Jean…

* * *

_**Aquí les entrego este cap, espero les haya gustado.**_

_**No se pierdan el siguiente cap, de que trata como Jack y Talia se conocieron. No se lo pierdan!**_

_**Espero reviews de ustedes, amados lectores.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	17. Esta es la guerra

_**Hola, lectores y lectoras. Aquí Shay con un nuevo cap, y todos estos caps van dedicados a mis amados lectores y seguidores, y a mi hermana mayor **__Jennifer__**. Los km a ustedes!**_

_**Y lamento el retraso, es que eh estado pensando en que mi historia de "**__Bad Little Girl__**" debe llegar al número donde pueda en esta historia que ustedes aman. De verdad, lamento el retraso. Espero les guste.**_

_**Y de verdad pido perdón por esas personas que pensaron que en este cap iba a revelar como Jack y Natalia se conocieron. Pero no se preocupen, pronto se sabrá. De verdad, sorry.**_

_**Ah! Por cierto, hay un pequeño anuncio que esta en la parte de abajo y quisiera que me dieran su opinión.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_"Esta no es mi guerra._

_Esta no es mi lucha._

_Esto es algo más._

_Esta no es mi vida."_

_~Anónimo~_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: Esta es la guerra**_

Natalia apenas abrió la boca cuando de repente, sus pupilas se pusieron chicas como si le hubieran puesto una luz cerca del ojo. Tenía la mirada perdida y después gritó de dolor.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos se alarmaron al oír el grito de la chica, y los Guardianes vieron a Talia con preocupación.

-¡Natalia!- gritó Jack asustado

De repente Johana, Evangeline, Kate y Amanda igual empezaron a gritar. Los Guardianes vieron a las chicas, quienes estaban acostadas en suelo tocándose la cabeza mientras gritaban como si estuvieran recibiendo una tortura.

-¡Chicas!- gritó North

-¡¿Qué les pasa?!- gritó Tooth alarmada

-¡Natalia! ¡Natalia!- gritaba Jack asustado, mientras miraba a Talia con susto.

Pero ella no respondía, sólo gritaba con potencia. Jack, nervioso hasta los dientes, trataba a que Talia dejara de gritar. Se oía con dolor y sufrimiento sus gritos, tanto que le lastimaban los oídos.

-¡NATALIA!- gritó fuertemente

Natalia dejo de gritar y después miro a Jack con ojos llenos de miedo puro, después se le abalanzo y lo abrazo. Ella no quería soltar a Jack, y empezó a llorar. Él correspondió el abrazo sin pensarlo dos veces, por primera vez en su vida tuvo miedo de perder a su amiga por el grito que dio. Se le vio tan… frágil.

-Ya… ya…- le susurraba en la oreja mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Natalia lloraba mucho, claramente por el grito que dio. O tal vez no era por eso.

Johana se levantó mientras se tocaba la cabeza y miro a los demás con miedo. Después miro a sus hermanas, Amanda fue la segunda en levantarse y miro a Jo, después su vista se dirigió a Kate, quien lloraba con mucho miedo.

-¡Kate!- gritó alarmada y asustada.

Ella se arrastró hacia Kate y al llegar, puso suavemente su cabeza en sus piernas y le acaricio la cabeza lentamente.

-Tranquila, Katie, tranquila.

Johana miró a sus dos hermanas y su vista se dirigió a Evangeline. Al verla acostada inconsciente, se alarmó.

-¡Evangeline!

Ella se acercó a la pelinegra, al estar cerca de ella, Jo le empezó a mover suavemente el hombro.

-Vamos, Mona, vamos- susurró en su oído

Pero ella no respondía, solo estaba acostada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Evangeline?

Eva abrió los ojos y miro a Jo, después se levantó y quito a la castaña de encima. Ella miro a Jo con enojo.

-¡Déjame, Johana!- gritó mientras se paraba

-Evangeline, ¿estás bien?- trato de tocar su hombro pero Evangeline lo aparto de un golpe.

-¡ESTARIA BIEN SI TÚ NO TE PREOCUPARAS SIEMPRE POR MÍ! ¡DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MÍ! ¡NO SOY LA UNICA PERSONA EN ESTE APESTOSO MUNDO!- gritó mirándola a los ojos y dándole una mirada furiosa.

-Eva…- susurró Kate y Amanda al mismo tiempo

Johana tenía la mirada triste y sorprendida, no podía creer que Evangeline le había dicho eso. En cambio, Evangeline calmo su enojo y miro a Johana con los ojos abiertos. Ni ella misma se creía que había dicho eso. ¿Por qué mierda lo hizo? ¡Johana no tenía la culpa! Alzo su mano un poco pero después la alejo y desapareció en un segundo.

Jo miro hacia donde se había ido Evangeline, después miró hacia los demás. Unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron de sus ojos bellos, Kate y Manda se le acercaron.

-Tranquila, Jo- le susurró Kate aun con algunas lágrimas pequeñas.

Johana lloraba en silencio, no quería que nadie la escuchara. Todos miraban a Jo con pena, Jack aun tenia abrazada a Talia, quien no quería separase de él.

-¿Qué paso, Talia?- preguntó suavemente

-No lo sé, Jack. Solo… vi algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Vi… como todos sufrían… gritaban… todos ustedes… y por mi culpa- susurró asustada

Jack se sorprendió, pero abrazo más fuerte a Natalia.

-Tranquila, Talia.

-¡Fue horrible, Jack! ¡Fue horrible!- gritaba en su pecho

-Ya… ya…- le dijo con dulzura

-¡Hay que ir por Jean y Pitch! ¡Hay que detenerlos!- gritó Natalia parándose junto con Jack

Todos se miraron y asintieron.

* * *

_**Poco después:**_

Los Guardianes y las chicas se separaron en grupo, pero Evangeline no los había acompañado por una clara razón, para buscar y detener a Jean y a Pitch.

Todos buscaban en cualquier parte, no importaba donde tenían que buscarlos. O más bien ellos los buscaran.

Jean estaba en un árbol vigilando a Natalia en la posición donde estaba, ella tenía un aura negra, sus ojos ya parecían negro en vez de gris. Su mirada ya era muy oscura y tenebrosa, hasta tenía una sonrisa que podía matar de miedo a cualquiera.

Natalia dirigió su vista hacia el árbol donde estaba Jean, pero no encontró nada.

-¿Natalia? ¿Viste algo?- preguntó Tooth curiosa

-_Creí_ ver algo- respondió mientras se alejaba del lugar junto con el hada.

* * *

_**Ya todos reunidos cerca del hogar de Natalia:**_

-¿Los encontraron?- preguntó Jack

-No, ¿y ustedes?- preguntó Tooth

-Tampoco, creo que quieren desesperarnos- dijo Jo

-Tranquila, Jo. Ya verás que los encontraremos muy rápido- le dijo Bunny

-Si…

Todos notaron que Jo se le veía de una animo muy bajo, probablemente por lo que le dijo Evangeline; pero nunca pensaron que tanto Evangeline podría importarle a ella.

-¿Jo? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó North poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, estoy…estoy bien- susurró eso ultimo

Y cuando menos se lo esperaron, Jo fue empujada muy lejos de los demás por una sombra oscura. Todos se sorprendieron pero al mismo tiempo se preocuparon.

-¡JO!- gritaron Kate y Amanda

Y no solo Jo, sino que también Amanda.

-¡AMANDA!- gritó Kate asustada

Y al poco segundo, también a Kate se la llevaron.

-¡Kate!- gritó Jack y Talia al mismo tiempo

-¡Vamos!- gritó North corriendo hacia la dirección a la que se les llevaron a las hermanas

Todos corrían, o en el caso de Jack y Tooth volaban, tratando de saber que les paso a las chicas.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas!- gritaba Tooth

_-¡Tooth! ¡Tooth! ¡Por aquí!-_ se escuchó la voz de Amanda

Tooth se detuvo y fue a otro lado

-¡Por ahí, chicos!- señalo la mujer colibrí

_-¡Jack! ¡Jack! ¡Ayúdanos!-_ gritó Kate

-¡No! ¡Por ahí no! ¡Por aquí!- señalo él

_-¡Bunnymund! ¡Natalia! ¡Ayuda!-_ gritó esta vez Jo

-¡¿Dónde están?!- gritó Bunnymund

_-Pobres, pobres Guardianes. No saben dónde están sus amiguitas._

-Jean…- susurró Talia enojada

-_La misma, Natalia, querida amiga_- dijo Jean tranquila

-¿Jean? ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?- preguntó Talia al notar el tono de voz de Jean, hasta le dio un pequeño escalofrió

-_Nada, nada, Natalia. Sólo algo…maravilloso_.

Natalia no entiendo lo que dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo, sintió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

-¡Talia!- gritó Jack preocupado

Cuando menos se lo esperaron, Jean apareció en una nube de humo negro, pero ella se veía… muy diferente. Lo cual hizo que Natalia pusiera sus manos en su boca ante la sorpresa.

Jean tenía botas hasta la pantorrilla, un leotardo de gimnasia que tenía las mangas cortadas, su chaqueta negra, traía un cinturón negro algo extraño con un símbolo de un tipo de pantera que colgaba de su cintura hacia abajo, también traía sus guantes, su arco y flecha estaban ahí, todo de color negro. Pero a diferencia de eso, su mirada y sus ojos… Su mirada parecía sin ningún sentimiento, pero sus ojos reflejaban maldad e ira, algo que completamente daría miedo a cualquiera y sus ojos no se le podían ver mucho sus ojos ya que parecían que tuviera llamas de fuego negras que ni siquiera le hacían ningún daño. Su vista estaba en Natalia.

-Natalia, amiga mía, ¿nunca te enseñaron a saludar?- preguntó con una sonrisa que dio un escalofrió a todos.

-Jean, ¿qué te ha pasado?- preguntó preocupada para luego mirar a Pitch quien estaba alado de la chica de negro y tenía una sonrisa tenebrosa- ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Jean?!

-Vaya, vaya, ¿acaso ella ya te volvió a importar?

-¡¿Qué?!- sintió toda la ira brotar en todo su ser

-Veras, Element, ella por fin acepto mi oferta de unirse a mí para destruirlos. Quién diría que lo único que necesitaba era un pequeño piquete en el corazón para ver por fin.- dijo Pitch

-¡¿TÚ HICISTE QUÉ?!

Ella no pudo resistir y dio un increíble salto al mismo tiempo que sacaba su espada.

-¡TALIA!

Apunto su espada a Pitch, pero este lo esquivo con facilidad. Ella había olvidado que a diferencia de todos: Talia no podía volar. Natalia estaba a punto de caer en picada hasta que escucho una voz.

_-Eso yo lo puedo arreglar._

Una luz verde rodeo todo el cuerpo de Natalia y cayo duramente en la tierra en un fuerte golpe.

-¡NATALIA!- gritó Jack horrorizado

Todos se dirigieron hacia ella, completamente preocupados. Pero al acercarse, pudieron notar una luz verde.

Ella estaba a salvo gracias a una luz verde que la cubría entera para luego iluminar su cuerpo completo haciendo que todos cerraran los ojos ante la potente luz.

-Jessica…- susurró Jack sorprendido

La luz se empezó a extinguir poco a poco dejando ver a "Natalia". Quién ahora vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa de rayas verdes horizontales, no tenía zapatos, traía en su cuello un collar de una hoja pequeña color verde aguamarina. Su cabello color negro con un montón de mechones color verde o probablemente era el pelo verde y tenía mechones color negro, era muy confuso. Sus ojos eran de un verde fuerte que ni parecían los suyos.

-Jessica Forest, gusto en conocerte al fin. Nunca en toda mi vida te conocí- dijo Jean

Jessica miro a Jean con enojo y dijo con voz seria.

-¿Dónde están las chicas?

Jean sonrió y señalo alado suyo.

-Aquí.

Las tres chicas aparecieron inconscientes sujetadas por sombras para evitar cualquier cosa.

-¡Chicas!- gritó Bunnymund preocupado

-Parece que las tengo a mi posición, Guardianes. ¿Qué van a hacer?- preguntó con una sonrisa cínica

Todos se miraron y sacaron sus armas.

-Pelear.- fue la respuesta de todos.

Los Guardianes y Jessica se dirigieron para salvar a Jo, Amanda y Kate. Pero al mismo tiempo, con el propósito de pelear con Pitch y Jean.

_-Esta es la guerra…- _dijeron las emociones de Natalia pero sin ella.

Un pensamiento apareció en la mente de Natalia antes de ser Jessica, un pensamiento que tenía más razón o confusión. Un pensamiento que, al parecer, era la realidad. Y tenía que escucharlo, ahora o nunca.

-_"Esta no es mi guerra, esta no es mi lucha, esto es algo más y esta… esta no es mi vida."_

* * *

_**Lamento el retraso. Espero que les haya gustado, lectores! Y otra vez, lo siento. Les pido perdón desde mi corazoncito, además ¿Sabían que por fin me pusieron mis mechas azules? Wi! Por fin, pero también me pusieron violeta. Hasta hice una broma de que tenia a **Leonardo **y a **Donatello **en mi pelo. =]**_

_**~Anuncio: **_

_**Oigan, por cierto, eh pensado seriamente en hacer one-shots y una secuela de esta historia, ¿les parece? Yo pienso que si y todo eso, y quisiera saber su opinión ante eso. Yyyyyyyyy, también hare la secuela (aunque la secuela creo que ya tengo una idea pero solo para estar claros) o los one shots de lo que ustedes quieran. ¿Lo podrían pensar? ¿Siiiiiiiiiii?**_

_**Los veo en el siguiente capítulo y espero sus respuestas!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


	18. Amarga pérdida

_**Hola, lectores! Aquí Shay con un nuevo cap que espero les guste de verdad! Pero antes, voy a contestar un review:**_

_danafrost: __**¡Claramente tomo en cuenta tu comentario! Todos los comentarios, sean criticas malas sobre la historia no me importan para nada. Yo escribo nada más, no escucho los insultos de los que dicen que no les gustan.**_

_**Ahora… el cap!**_

_**No tenía una buena idea para el nombre del cap, sólo se me ocurrió eso.**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 14: **__**Amarga pérdida**_

_Dolor…_

_Es lo único que siento en estos momentos. Trató de abrir los ojos para ver si tenía alguna herida en alguna parte de mi cuerpo, pero algo me evitaba levantarme o abrir los ojos._

_-Lo mejor será que no abras los ojos, Rosa._

_Esa voz… ¡Esa voz era el que me había salvado! Aunque yo no quería ser salvada, ¿quién era este sujeto? Y sin escucharlo, abrí los ojos un poco adolorida y noté que estaba (o estábamos) en un tipo de cueva algo oscuro y sucia. Pero también pude notar una pequeña luz cerca de mí, volteé y me encontré con una pequeña fogata, junto con el sujeto._

_Mi vista era algo nublosa pero traté de ver mejor y gracias a Dios que pude. Pude ver a mi salvador._

_Era un hombre de unos, aproximadamente, 29 o 34 años. No sabía qué edad verdadera tenia, pero parecía de esa edad. Cabello __casi parecido al chocolate__ y ojos verdes jade. De una piel casi pálida, usaba un tipo de pantalón desgastado y sucio junto con una camisa blanca sucia. Me sorprendí ante la ropa del sujeto, ¿acaso él era pobre?_

_-¿Quién eres tú?- mi voz se escuchaba algo débil pero traté de mantenerla firme y segura_

_-¿Acaso no me recuerdas?- me miró a los ojos_

_Yo negué con la cabeza, confundida por lo que dijo._

_-Ese maldito debió haberte dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- parecía enojado por lo que dijo_

_-¿Yo te conozco?_

_Me miró y parecía que pensaba en algo por lo que dije para luego responder._

_-No, no me conoces pero yo a ti si- respondió algo… ¿culpable?_

_-¿Me conoces? ¿Entonces como me llamo?- dudé de lo que dijo_

_El hombre rió un poco por lo que dije, al parecer sabía que dudaba por lo que me dijo._

_-Yo te digo Rosalinda de cariño._

_-¿Por qué me dices así?_

_-Porque a ti siempre te ha gustado la naturaleza desde niña, siempre defendías a los árboles y a las flores- respondió con algo de burla en la voz al mismo tiempo que reía_

_Fruncí el ceño por su pequeña "burla" pero después pregunté._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_La risa del hombre paro como si hubiera dicho algo malo y me miró algo pensativo._

_-Me decías Roy. Nunca supe porque me decías así. Pero me acostumbré tanto a ese nombre que decidí quedármelo._

_-¿No tienes nombre?- pregunté sorprendida_

_El nada más negó con la cabeza y después rió._

_-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

_-Ojala te vieras ahora, Rosa._

_Alcé una ceja y pregunté curiosa._

_-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?_

_Me señalo un charco y me acerqué hacia él con algo de dificultad pero pude lograrlo. Me quede como una estatua._

_Traía __un vestido color café, con una pequeña chaqueta sin mangas. Estaba casi lleno de tierra y mis pies estaban manchados de lodo y tierra. Mi cabello era de color rubio y mis ojos azules._

_Esta no era… yo._

_Sentí un terrible mareo y caí en los brazos de Morfeo o los del ese tal Roy._

_-¡Rosa!_

_Fue lo último que escuché antes de cerrar los ojos._

* * *

-_¡Jessica! ¡Cuidado!_

Jessica abrió los ojos de punzada y vio que se le aproximaban sombras enviadas por Jean.

Frunció el ceño y se acercó lo más rápido posible a la chica con grandes intenciones de golpearla. Al acercarse lo suficiente, le dio una patada en el estómago que hizo que se le saliera todo el aire que tenía Jean. Ella, furiosa, saco sus flechas y empezó a lanzárselas a Jessica pero ella evadía cada una.

-¡Estate quieta, tonta!- dijo furiosa

En un rápido movimiento, agarro una de las flechas y se la devolvió rápidamente. Jean evadió con facilidad la flecha y gruño molesta.

-¡Muere!- gritó mientras le daba golpes en cada parte de su cuerpo

Cuando Jean se detuvo para ver si Jessica se había rendido, sintió un horrible escalofrió al ver una sonrisa espeluznante un poco manchada de sangre, hasta impresiono a los demás por ver la sangre.

-No debiste hacer eso.

Jessica alzo sus manos y de la tierra salieron plantas gigantes, pero no eran simples plantas. ¡Eran plantas carnívoras gigantes! Jean sintió otra vez el escalofrió y miró a las plantas con un poco de temor.

Las plantas gruñeron como una pantera al ataque y persiguieron a Jean, ella corrió como si del diablo tratase aunque le lanzaba flechas para que las plantas se murieran.

-¡Jessica!

La peliverde volteo para encontrarse con los Guardianes y las chicas (que ya habían sido liberadas) luchando con las sombras de Pitch. Ella voló rápidamente hacia ahí y atacó a algunas de ellas.

-¡Ríndete, Pitch!- dijo molesta Jo

-¡Jamás!

-¡Chicas! ¡Ahora!- gritó Jo

Las tres chicas golpeaban con puños, sin ni siquiera usar alguna arma, lo cual extraño a Jessica.

-¡¿Por qué no están usando sus armas?!- preguntó enojada

Las chicas se dieron cuenta a que se refiera y se sintieron algo avergonzadas.

-Ups…

-¡Nada de "ups"! ¡Sus armas! ¡Ahora!- gritó mientras golpeaba a una sombra

Las tres chicas fueron iluminadas por una luz un poco leve pero después aparecieron con un tipo de arma de armaduras:

Johana traía botas largas que hasta sólo parecían vendas cafés con una pequeña armadura que era protección de metal que son placas para sus piernas, junto con una falda parecida a la de las porristas de pliegues pero de metal color verde y tenía rayas amarillas, junto con un tipo de camisa con cuello de v color verde con una pequeña gema color verde que la sujetaba y una pequeña protección de metal en los hombros de color café, otra pequeña protección color verde de los codos a las muñecas. Su cabello lo traía en una coleta de caballo y traía en su espalda un hacha afilada.

Amanda traía unas botas hasta las rodillas de color azul con unas mallas azules hasta la cadera con un cinturón que le colgaba en la cintura, con una armadura casi parecida a la de los caballeros con una v en el cuello pero estaba ajustada a su medida y traía la manga de la armadura corta, y cerca de su pecho traía una jema azul. Su cabello lo tenía en una trenza larga para que no le molestara. Traía un tipo de látigo parecido al de Indiana Jones en la cintura.

Y Kate llevaba botas hasta las rodillas de color gris, una falda corta color gris pero le cubría bien, con una armadura parecida a la de Johana sólo que de color gris, sólo que en vez de tener protección en los brazos traía como un tipo de vendajes hasta la muñeca. Su cabello seguía en el mismo lugar que siempre. Traía bastón de dos metros, parecido al Bastón Bo.

Pitch, al ver el arma de Kate, se rió con gracia.

-¡Tu bastón ni podría dañar ni a una mosca, niña tonta! ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?- dijo riéndose

Las tres chicas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Esto.

Agarró su bastón y de la parte de enfrente salieron un tipo de cuchillas que le hacían parecer a una Oz, y se lo lanzo a Pitch.

Él lo esquivo a tiempo y el bastón volvió con su dueño. Pitch nada más vio y desapareció en un segundo.

-¡Cobarde!- gritó Bunnymund

La pelea aun no terminaba y de repente, para algunos les pareció muy fácil. Demasiado.

-¿No creen qué esto parece muy fácil?- preguntó North

-Tienes razón, demasiado fácil- habló Tooth mientras se acercaba a los demás

Jean, al ver que Pitch se fue, gruño molesta y furiosa.

-¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Vayan tras él, bebés! ¡Y enciérrenlo en donde lo encontré!- gritó mientras le decía esto a unas panteras sombras que asintieron obedeciendo la orden de su ama.

Escucho un fuerte rugido de una de las plantas carnívoras. La chica, furiosa, gritó con ira al mismo tiempo que lanzaba dos flechas hacia las plantas y al atinarle al pecho, una nube de humo negro las consumió por completo y las mató ante la mirada de todos.

-¡NO!- gritó Jessica furiosa

Jean rió de una manera malévola.

-Al parecer solo quedamos nosotros y yo, amigos.

-¡Detente ahora, Jean! ¡Ahora que tienes oportunidad!- exclamo Bunnymund

-¡Jamás!

Agarró una flecha y apunto a Jo, la flecha volaba velozmente. Parecía que no iba a detenerse pero antes de que le llegara a Jo, otra flecha choco con la flecha de Jean haciendo que explotara.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo furiosa

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde había provenido la flecha y se sintieron felices al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Eva!

Evangeline miraba a Jean enojada. Traía una armadura casi parecida a la de las otras chicas. Unas botas hasta las rodillas de color rojo con una pequeña armadura en ellas, una falda parecida a la seda tenía una parte derecha de la falda corto y la otra parte izquierda larga hasta los pies. Una armadura igual a la de Jo, con la armadura de los hombros color gris y la gema pero de color rojo. Tenía una protección en las muñecas de color gris. Su cabello lo traía suelto. Junto con un arco y flecha preparados para cualquier movimiento de Jeannette.

-La lastimas y te juró que te mataré de la manera más dolorosa posible- dijo apuntándola

-¿Ella te importa?- preguntó con un tono burlón

-Ella es más importante que tu amistad con Natalia- respondió seria

-¡Nada es más importante que eso!- dijo enojada, pero pudo notar que en los ojos de Eva decían la verdad, si lastimaba a Jo, sufriría las consecuencia. Hasta le dio algo de asco, hasta parecía que a ella le…

Sonrió con malicia.

-¿En serio me harías eso si lastimo a tu noviecita?- dijo divertida

Eva gruño enojada, pero no pudo evitar agregar.

-Ella no es mi novia, maldita estúpida.

-La defiendes, hasta se nota que arriesgarías tu vida por ella. Harías cualquier cosa por ella.

-Ella es mi hermana, estúpida. Claramente haría cualquier cosa por ella.

Jo, al escuchar lo que dijo Evangeline, sintió su corazón latir muy rápido. Pero sintió tristeza al escuchar eso de la boca de Eva, sintió... decepción.

-_Mona…_- susurró muy bajo

-¿En serio? ¿Y si te propongo algo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó desconfiada

-Mira, te prometo dejar a tu novia y a sus amigos. A cambio por una pequeña cosa.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-Quiero que te unas a mí.

-¡Jamás!- gritó Jo sorprendida

-Deja que tu novia hable, niña.- dijo Jean mirando a Eva

-_"Sé que no prometerá su promesa, no soy estúpida. Sé que no lo cumplirá e irá por Johana y los demás. Johana,_- miró a la chica por unos segundos para suspirar- _perdóname. Es por el bien de todos, por el bien de mis hermanas… y por tu bien, Jo."_

-Está bien.

Evangeline bajo su arco y desapareció por un segundo, reapareció alado de Jean.

-¡Evangeline! ¡No!- Jo trató de ir hacia las dos chicas pero Jessica la detuvo

-¡No! ¡Eva!- gritaron Kate y Amanda pero fueron detenidas por los Guardianes.

-¿Aceptas?- preguntó alzando su mano para que Eva la estrechara

Ella dudó por un segundo y estrecho su mano con la de Jean.

-Aceptó.

Jean la jaló hacia ella y le susurró en el oído.

-Bienvenida al club.

Y antes de que Eva lo pudiera notar, sintió una horrible punzada en el abdomen. Se alejó de Jean y vio que tenía una daga incrustada. Eva sintió todo a su alrededor dar vueltas y miró a Jean con odio puro mientras que una nube de humo negro salía de ella lentamente y la rodeaba.

-Estúpida.- dijo Jean con maldad en la voz

Jo, al ver lo que hizo Jean, rugió de ira.

-¡NOOOO!- gritó con furia mientras se soltaba del agarre de Jessica y lanzaba su hacha hacia Jean.

Esta la esquivo con facilidad y miró hacia la nube que ahora cubría a Eva completamente.

-Apuesto a que van a pensar que va a morir como Sandy, ¿verdad?- miró la mirada de horror de todos- Pero no es así, como Natalia no quería ser mi amiga. Creo que ya conseguí una nueva.

Eva desapareció en un segundo. Todos miraron sorprendidos pero después exclamaron.

-¡Regrésala, Jean!

-Lo siento, amigos. No hay devoluciones.- dijo mientras desaparecía.

Johana cayó de rodillas mientras lloraba destrozada. Parecía que lo que había hecho Jean le había afectado mucho, todos trataron consolar a Jo.

Natalia volvió a la normalidad y su rostro empezó a llenarse de lágrimas, Jack se le acerco y la abrazo, demostrándole su apoyo. Pero de repente, la mente de todos se llenó de una pregunta.

-_"¿Por qué?"_

* * *

_**Aquí les dejo el cap, lectores! Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**_

_**Aquí los traje que saque las armaduras de las chicas, espero al menos haberlo describió bien. Claramente cambie algunas cosas, espero ustedes comprendan.**_

_**Nada más búsquenlo así. Ya que la pagina nunca quiso ponérmelo.**_

_**Jo: **_Sailor Jupiter: Silver Mill. por Le-Artist-Boheme

_**Amanda: **_Sailor Mercury: Silver Mill. por Le-Artist-Boheme

_**Kate: **_Sailor Venus: Silver Mill. por Le-Artist-Boheme

_**Eva: **_Sailor Mars: Silver Le-Artist-Boheme

_**Atte: Shay**_


	19. Ooh La la

_**Hola, lectores! Aquí Shay con un nuevo cap que espero que les guste.**_

_**Este cap es para **__nacha__**, **__Fanatica1Asoaso__**, **__The Mystery Girl 245__** y **__danafrost__** por sus reviews que me dan para esta historia, esta cap es para ustedes! Espero les guste mucho.**_

_**Pero antes! A responder un review!**_

_**Para **nacha**: Se podría decir que si hay algo entre Evangeline y Johana, algo oculto... No te creas! Sí, respondiendo a la pregunta, si hay algo entre Eva y Jo, pero eso se sabrá después. Y con lo de Bunnymund y Natalia, eso se sabrá aquí.**_

_**Espero les guste este cap! Y si tengo un error, no duden en llamar!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 15: Oh La la**_

_**En la Madriguera del Invierno:**_

La Madriguera del Invierno era un lugar completamente colorido y a veces alegre por las personas que vivían ahí, pero ya no era así.

Cuando volvieron, Jo se fue lejos de todos, queriendo estar sola. Nadie sabía lo destrozada que estaba por lo que le paso a Evangeline, claramente también sentían eso Kate y Amanda, pero en Jo era completamente diferente de lo que sentía ante la pérdida de su hermana. Todos quisieron estar solos por lo sucedido, ahora las chicas sabían lo que sintieron ellos al perder a Sandy.

North se había dirigido a su taller para saber cómo estaban las cosas ahí, pero en realidad sólo quería estar solo. Sandy había ido a un lugar para repartir sueños, pero viendo a los niños sonreír le había hecho al menos no sentirse mucho más triste de lo que ya estaba por la pérdida de Eva. Tooth y Jack habían ido a recolectar dientes por un rato, pero al mismo tiempo que platicaban, con la intención de olvidar lo sucedido con la chica. ¿Y Talia y Bunny? Bunnymund estaba recostado en un árbol grande, dándole calma en él, pero en realidad estaba observando a Natalia. La chica estaba sentada en una roca, observando una pequeña corriente de agua pasar lentamente. Ella se había cambiado de ropa y volviendo a la antigua. Unas pequeñas lágrimas aun recorrían sus suaves mejillas y Bunny no pudo resistirlo más.

El conejo se levantó por donde estaba y se dirigió a la castaña, cuando estuvo cerca de ella, le puso su mano en su hombro. Natalia dio un pequeño salto, sorprendida ante sentir algo completamente suave en su hombro. Miró a Bunny y nuevas lágrimas empezaron a salir de la joven.

Bunnymund se puso a la altura de Natalia y, con suavidad, les quito las lágrimas de las mejillas de la chica. La mirada de Natalia se dirigió a la corriente de agua con los ojos cerrados, su mirada que era tan hermosa y siempre radiaba de felicidad ahora fue cambiada por una que reflejaba tristeza y sufrimiento en uno solo. Bunnymund no podía evitar la sensación de querer morir ante la mirada de la joven, si él pudiera, haría lo que fuera para que Natalia volviera a sonreír como siempre lo hacía. La chica siempre le daba una sonrisa que lo hacía sentir felicidad, pero al ver la cara de triste de la castaña, eso le destrozaba el corazón.

-¿Natalia?

La guerrera se limpió las lágrimas con algo de brusquedad y miró a Bunnymund.

-¿Pasa algo, Bunnymund?- le dio una suave sonrisa

Bunnymund sabía perfectamente que esa no era la sonrisa que caracterizaba a la guerrera de cabello chocolate. Eh hizo algo que ninguno de los dos espero.

El Guardián de la Esperanza le dio un abrazo a la adolescente, dejando sorprendida a esta. Nunca se esperó eso, ni siquiera lo vio venir, pero también noto las intenciones del conejo y le correspondió mientras nuevas lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes jade, puso su rostro en su hombro, soltando todo lo que sentía en ese mismo instante mientras que Bunnymund acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

-_Rosalinda…_

Natalia levantó rápidamente el rostro y miró a Bunnymund completamente sorprendida.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Bunnymund se sorprendió ante la pregunta pero aun así le contesto.

-Te dije por tu nombre, Sheila. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que entendí que me decías…- Natalia se detuvo ante de que pudiera seguir diciendo, no sabía si decirle a Bunnymund sobre sus pequeñas visiones o algo por el estilo.

-¿Qué te decía que?- preguntó algo confundido

-Eh…

-¿Natalia?- Bunnymund la miró a los ojos, haciendo que ella se pusiera muy nerviosa

-Olvídalo, Bunnymund. Con todo lo que está pasando, claramente podía haber escuchado otra cosa.- dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza suavemente

Bunnymund miró por unos segundos, entonces se lo ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Natalia, ¿no hay un lugar a donde siempre has querido ir?- preguntó de repente

-Pues… yo supongo que no lo sé. Eh ido a muchos lugares, Bunny. ¿Por qué la pregunta?- preguntó curiosa

Bunnymund sonrió de repente, y a Talia le dio un repentino escalofrió.

-Eh, ¿estás bien, Bunnymund?- preguntó nerviosa

-Agárrate fuerte.

-¿Qué?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bunnymund la tomó en brazos y saltaron hacia un agujero que el conejo había formado sin que Natalia se diera cuenta.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Bunnymund?!- Natalia se agarró fuerte de Bunnymund ante la impresión y el susto que se llevo

Bunnymund no contestó y siguieron por el agujero, él en silencio y la chica gritando histérica a que Bunnymund le diera una respuesta.

-Llegamos.

Natalia miró a Bunnymund sorprendida, y ambos salieron del agujero. La luz, del lugar donde estaban, ilumino su rostro, haciendo que ella no pudiera ver.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó mientras se tapaba los ojos

-Mira.

Natalia pudo ver mejor y se quedó muda al saber en dónde estaban, nunca se esperó que de todos los lugares, Bunnymund la llevara ahí.

-¿P-por qué estamos en Paris?- preguntó confundida pero a la vez sorprendida

-Quiero que te relajes un poco, pequeña Sheila.

-¿Y Paris es un lugar para relajarse? Creo que hubiera preferido ir a Hawaii- dijo mientras fruncía un poco su ceño pero en realidad, le gustó mucho que Bunnymund la haya llevado ahí.

-Si quieres podemos ir a Hawaii- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Natalia lo pensó un poco, sinceramente, nunca había ido a Paris y eso que por una simple razón: Paris también era conocida como _"La ciudad del Amor"_. Y a Natalia no le gustaba para nada la idea de estar con Bunny en ese lugar de romance y amor.

-¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero estar aquí.

Bunnymund sonrió un poco ante la respuesta de la castaña, pero dentro de él pensó que Natalia no quisiera estar en Paris e irse a Hawaii. Aunque esa idea no estaba del todo mal.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó Bunny mirándola

-Primero: Bájame- dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, bueno para ella que era de noche y no había muy poca luz para que Bunnymund pudiera ver sus sonrojo. Bunny obedeció y bajo a la chica- Segundo: ¿Qué tal una carrera?

-¿Acaso quieres competir con el ser más veloz en todo este mundo?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

-Hay que intentar.- dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos y después noto que estaban en un pequeño parque- De aquí hasta la torre. El perdedor tendrá que aguantar todas las babosadas de Jack.

-¿Y el ganador?

-El ganador hará lo que sea con el perdedor.

-Me gusta cómo suena eso.

Ambos espíritus se prepararon para la carrera y Bunnymund miró a la chica.

-¡Ahora!

Bunnymund corrió con mucha velocidad, dejando un poco de humo con tierra. Natalia tosió un poco y susurró una que otra grosería al conejo para luego correr. Cuando Natalia pudo ya empezar a alcanzar a Bunny, y ambos se miraron, ella le saco la lengua molesta por lo que hizo, nada más haciendo que el Guardián riera. Ambos evadían todo lo que estuviera frente a ellos sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Bunny mientras esquivaba un bote de basura- Lo único que falta para esto es que haya música de carrera.

-Creo qué- Natalia esquivó un carro pero sin ningún rasguño- sé qué canción poner.

Bunnymund la miró extrañado ante lo que dijo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Natalia no pudo evitar una risa pequeña, al menos podría contárselo a Bunny.

-Jack siempre ha querido que cantara, y claramente una vez lo hice. No sé porque quería que cantara, pero creo que podría cantar un poco.- dijo mirando a Bunnymund

Bunnymund se sorprendió un poco ante la confesión de la chica, nunca se esperó eso. Pero sintió algo de celos cuando dijo _"Jack siempre ha querido que cantara" _¿A qué se refería con eso? No le dio importancia y decidió volver con Natalia.

-¿Y qué vas a cantar?- preguntó algo interesado

Natalia lo pensó un poco y entonces se lo ocurrió una idea.

-Te burlas de mí y te juró que haré abrigo de piel de conejo.- dijo mientras levantaba su puño

Bunny sonrió ante la "supuesta" amenaza de la chica.

-No me voy a reír, Sheila.

Natalia lo vio por unos segundos para luego sonreír y empezar a cantar:

_You don't have to look like a movie star  
Oh, I think you're good just the way you are  
Tell me, if you could would you up and run away  
With me?_

_You don't have to roll like a millionaire  
Baby I would go with you anywhere  
We don't need no gold, we'll be shining anyway  
You'll see_

_You know can nobody get down like us  
We don't stop 'till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you've got_

Bunnymund estaba entre sonrojado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo, nunca pensó que Natalia tuviera una hermosa voz. Su voz era completamente hermosa, bella, musical… no tenía palabras para esa voz tan bella. Es como si un ángel hubiera bajado del cielo y le estuviera cantando para él y solo para él.

_Oh my, my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

Natalia miró a Bunnymund un poco nerviosa pero por la mirada sorprendida de Bunnymund le hizo sentirse un poco bien, ni ella pensó que tuviera una voz tan bonita. Ya había practicado muchas veces, y a escondidas siempre iba a una escuela que enseñaba canto. Ella diría que era la mejor con la voz, aunque nadie la había podido ver, aun así pudo aprender a cantar.

_You don't have to wear no designer clothes  
Just as long as we're dancing on the floor  
Fingers in my hair and I'm letting go tonight  
So free_

_You know can nobody get down like us  
We don't stop 'till we get enough  
C'mon, turn it up 'till the speakers pop  
Break it down, show me what you've got_

_Oh my, my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

_(Be my ooh la la)_

Cuando ambos se vieron, ni siquiera notaron que habían tomado un camino diferente que no se dirigía hacia la torre, pero no les tomo importancia. Igual, estaban los dos juntos. Natalia miró frente suyo con un pequeño sonrojo cuando notó que le estaba cantando a Bunnymund, a veces si le había cantado a Jack cuando él la iba a visitar y hasta le rogaba que le cantara, ya que él siempre decía que tenía una hermosa voz que superaba a todas las voces que él había escuchado en toda su vida. Se había sentido alagada cuando Jack le había dicho eso, pero ¿cantar frente a Bunnymund? Eso era algo nuevo, aunque técnicamente estaban en una carrera y el conejo había pedido una canción. Ahí estaba su canción.

En cuanto a Bunnymund, él estaba demasiado sorprendido ante la voz de Natalia, nunca había escuchado la voz más hermosa en toda la faz de la tierra. Él había escuchado muchas personas cantar con el paso del tiempo, pero Natalia superaba a todas esas.

_Oh my, my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye_

_Oh my, my baby don't be shy  
I see that spark flashing in your eye  
My heart beats fast 'cause I want it all  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la_

Ambos se miraron por un segundo y se detuvieron, dando a entender deteniendo su competencia. Ambos no notaron que estaban en un parque mucho más hermoso, haciendo un ambiente un tanto romántico. Los dos espíritus se miraron por un segundo, ellos sabían perfectamente que eran de diferentes edades; Bunnymund era mucho mayor que Natalia y Natalia era mucho menor que Bunnymund. Hasta se podría notar que ganarían miradas reprobadoras de sus compañeros y amigos ante la "supuesta" amistad que tenían esos dos, pero… ¿cada quién sus gustos, no?

Natalia miró por unos segundos a Bunny, algo sonrojada. Ahora se arrepentía por haber cantado esa canción, ¿por qué de todas las canciones de este mundo, había cantado esa? Y para la cereza al pastel, ¿por qué cantó esa canción a Bunnymund? No decía que tenía una pequeña duda en su mente por haber cantado la canción, pero no se arrepentía.

Natalia sonrió un poco mientras cantaba la última parte y miraba a Bunnymund a los ojos.

_Take my hand, we can go all night  
And spin me round just the way I like  
It feels so good, I don't wanna stop  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la  
Baby come with me and be my ooh la la  
So baby come with me and be my ooh la la._

Bunnymund sonrió suavemente mientras aplaudía un poco, y ocasionando qua Talia se sonrojara igual que un tomate bien maduro.

-Qué hermosa voz tienes, Sheila- le dijo sinceridad

Talia sonrió ante lo que dijo Bunnymund, y de repente se sonrojo mucho más al notar en qué lugar estaban ellos dos. Ambos estaban en el centro de un kiosko completamente blanco y con luces brillantes, pero como era de noche, las estrellas hacían todo el trabajo para iluminar el pequeño kiosko. No había nadie a la vista, lo cual hacia que Talia se pusiera nerviosa.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Bunnymund preocupado ya que sintió temblar un poco a Talia

-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

Natalia no contesto pero asintió.

-¿Sabes para qué te hice salir de tu hogar?- preguntó mientras tomaba las manos de Natalia por inercia

Ella le vio curiosa y algo impaciente por la respuesta de Bunnymund.

-Porque me mata verte triste, Sheila.

Natalia estaba a punto de decir algo pero paso algo hizo que le pusiera con piel de gallina.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó de repente Bunnymund

Natalia no lo dudó por primera vez y asintió con suavidad.

Bunnymund se puso frente a la castaña y movió una de sus manos con suavidad dirigiéndola hacia la cintura de la chica, haciendo que a Talia le diera un escalofrió mucho más fuerte cuando Bunnymund movía su mano hacia su cintura. Con su otra mano agarró con delicadeza su mano, indicándole que pusiera su mano en su hombro, ella obedeció con un fuertísimo sonrojo. El baile empezó con suavidad y delicadeza, como si el Guardián de la Esperanza estuviera bailando con lo más delicado del todo el universo.

Natalia no podía creer lo que pasaba ahora, estaba bailando con Bunnymund, ellos dos solos y con un ambiente muy relajante, puso su cabeza en el pecho de Bunny, su pelaje era de lo más suave como una almohada. Sonrió con tranquilidad en el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos. Aster sintió mucha felicidad al ver a Talia volver a sonreír como ella siempre lo hacía, de repente se lo ocurrió algo pero no sabía si hacerlo o no, pero como era un momento único decidió hacerlo.

Bunnymund se separó de Natalia y colocó sus manos en la cintura de la joven acercándola a él para después plantar un beso sobre la mejilla de ella.

Las mejillas de Natalia se encendieron de un rojo vivo, lo que hizo Bunny la dejo con más dudas de las que ya tenía con respecto a ellos dos, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risa pequeña.

Volvieron a la antigua posición que estaban mientras aún seguían bailando bajo la luz de la Luna y la iluminación de las estrellas, y entre todo eso, pensaron en una sola cosa.

-_"¡Ooh La la!"_- pensaron con una sonrisa feliz

* * *

_**Eh aquí el cap! Espero les haya gustado un montón! Esta dedicado a todos los seguidores y lectores de esta historia, y lamento el retraso. No encontraba mucha inspiración.**_

_**Esta es la primera canción que pongo en la historia! Súper!**_

_**Atte: Shay**_


End file.
